Lady Escándalo
by yeray
Summary: ¿Quién es en realidad el asaltante que acababa de secuestrar a Inuyasha Taisho? Él no tenía dudas, no era un hombre, era una mujer. Capítulo 19 "Lady Kagome Taisho"
1. Puedes confiar en mí

**Lady Escándalo**

Historia basada en la novela del mismo nombre, realizada por la escritora Jo Beverley, los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomé prestados para éste relato.

**¿Quién es en realidad en asaltante que acababa de secuestrar a Inuyasha Taisho? Él no tenía dudas, no era un hombre, era una mujer. **

**Capítulo 1**

**Puedes confiar en mí**

Un caballero vestido con un impecable traje azul, viajaba en el interior de un carruaje elegante. Los exquisitos aunque escasos detalles en su vestimenta, daban a entender a cualquier observador que se trataba de una persona de la alta sociedad.

El carruaje era presa del mal estado del camino, los vaivén a los que era sometido el ocupante eran constantes. El caballero, cuyo nombre era Inuyasha Taisho, pensó que a partir de la última parada hubiera sido mejor conseguir un caballo para continuar su camino, pero estar convaleciente de una enfermedad se lo había impedido. Eso y que su hermano mayor el duque Taisho, se lo hubiera impedido por todos los medios. Su preocupado y entrometido hermano…

En ésos momentos se encontraba de regreso de la visita que le había hecho a su hermana mayor quien acababa de tener un bebé.

Los gritos y el repentino alto del carruaje distrajeron sus pensamientos… estaban siendo asaltados.

Su primera reacción fue tomar la espada que estaba frente a él, en el asiento. Sin embargo decidió no hacerlo, no creía que los asaltantes se batieran en duelo, seguramente traían armas que harían inútil su espada. Decidió tomar la pistola, revisando si estaba cargada.

Observó por la ventanilla, había dos ladrones, uno amenazando a sus sirvientes con un par de armas que a simple vista se notaba que tenían la montura de plata, no podía creer que un bandolero común y corriente tuviera unas armas de esa calidad. Además estaba el caballo, era un hermoso ejemplar, de buena raza. El otro ladrón cubría al primero desde un lado del camino portando un mosquetón, montando un caballo similar al de su compañero.

Inuyasha decidió no detener la situación… por el momento. Tal vez esto lo sacara de la rutina en la que se había convertido su vida desde que regreso.

Los dos ladrones iban cubiertos por capas negras y sombreros, los rostros no se podían ver porque estaban ocultos por bufandas.

El bandolero que estaba más cerca ordenó a los sirvientes que bajaran del carruaje y se tiraran sobre la hierba helada, siendo vigilados por el segundo bandolero que ahora se había acercado.

¡¡Ahora los de adentro, bajen!! – gritó el primer ladrón, pero Inuyasha se percató que su voz era extraña – ¡¡¡Sin trucos!!! – indicó.

Decidió dejar la pistola al lado de la espada, no podía arriesgarse a que hirieran a las personas que lo acompañaban y que estaban indefensas en ésos momentos.

¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? – respondió Inuyasha en cuanto bajo del carruaje.

Primero, páseme todos objetos de valor que traega- dijo el ladrón, un tanto desconcertado por la pregunta que le habían hecho.

De acuerdo, ¿le parece si bajo el cofre y el baúl para que lo puedan tomar cuando nos hayamos ido? – contestó Inuyasha tratando de mantener la calma, porque a su pequeño ladrón se le había olvidado disfrazar su voz, ahora parecía la de un joven y su manera de hablar dejaba ver que había sido educado, tal vez perteneciera a una buena familia. Esto provocó que su curiosidad aumentara.

¡¡No!! Lo quiero es que se acueste al lado de sus sirvientes. – intervino el ladrón.

No creo que pueda complacerlo… la verdad es que no quiero me manchar… - Tras una larga pausa, Inuyasha dudó por un momento si estaba tentando a la suerte.

Sube, en el lugar del cochero… voy a llevarme el carruaje y usted "Don Arrogante" vendrá con nosotros.

No creo que pueda traficar con carruajes robados…

¡¡Cállese o prefiere que yo lo calle!!

El bandolero estaba perdiendo la paciencia… Inuyasha pensó que era algo que ocasionaba constantemente.

Obedezca y, ordene a sus hombres que tarden en buscar alguna ayuda… si alguien nos da alcance el primer disparo será para usted.

Vayan al pueblo más cercano, sino tienen noticias en el transcurso del día de mañana, diríjanse a Shikon. No se preocupen, esta es una broma de un amigo mío, sólo me apetece integrarme a la diversión – dijo Inuyasha dirigiéndose a sus sirvientes.

Inuyasha subió al pescante y tomó las riendas, el primer ladrón ató su caballo a la parte trasera y subió para sentarse al lado del nuevo cochero apuntándole directamente con una de las pistolas.

Sin trucos…

Sin trucos, sólo espero que el gatillo sea seguro, estos caminos están en muy malas condiciones…

De acuerdo, ¿así te sientes más seguro? - contestó el ladrón una vez que había dejado de apuntarle directamente, pero manteniendo su vigilancia.

Si, gracias… ¿A dónde vamos?

No te importa, yo te diré cuando tengas que cambiar de dirección.

Inuyasha no contestó, no quiso seguir tentando a su suerte. Es más, al contrario, estaba contento de que por fin sus días de monotonía acabaran, estaba harto de que lo mimaran. Tener a sus hermanos revoloteando a su alrededor hubiera sido gratificante si el objeto de sus cuidados hubiera sido haber resultado herido en una acción de guerra, pero no… había sido una simple fiebre. Y ahora ninguno de sus hermanos estaba dispuesto a creer que estaba lo suficientemente recuperado para regresar a su regimiento.

Sus hermanos… no; su hermano Seshomaru se había encargado de que lo trasladaran del campo de batalla hasta Shikon con las mejores atenciones posibles.

Seshomaru había acogido a sus hermanos cuando sus padres murieron y tenía una especial obsesión por proteger al menor de los Taisho. En total eran seis hermanos, Seshomaru, Bankotsu, Kanna, Hoyo, Sakura e Inuyasha.

La voz del ladrón lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Métete por esta desviación…

Inuyasha hizo que el carruaje tomara la dirección indicada, era un estrecho camino por el que apenas pasaban. Entonces puso más atención en el ladrón, viendo como abría las piernas de manera despreocupada como tratando de aparentar algo que no era, pero con este movimiento lo único que provoco fue que Inuyasha se percatara de que sus piernas eran muy delgadas. Esto aumentó las sospechas que ya tenía.

¿Que llevaba a éste joven a hacer lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Deudas de juego? ¿Una aventura? Como fuera Inuyasha sentía que no corría un gran peligro, recordó como él a los 18 años se escapó para enlistarse en el ejército porque Seshomaru se había opuesto tajantemente a dar su consentimiento.

¿En qué lío se había metido este joven para haberse metido en éste problema? El no se había arrepentido de haber tomado la decisión de enlistarse, no era como otros tantos jóvenes de la alta sociedad.

Dirigió su atención a su joven captor, de inmediato trató de mantener el rictus de sus labios y se concentró en los caballos que guiaba. A juzgar por la unión de sus muslos el asaltante era una mujer. La situación le parecía prometedora. Empezó a silbar.

¡Deja de hacer ese maldito ruido!

Obedeció al instante y observó a su acompañante. Las mujeres no hablaban en el tono en el que ella lo hacía. Observó nuevamente y confirmó sus sospechas.

¿Cuánto queda?

Es aquella cabaña que esta al fondo. Los caballos podrán pastar en la parte trasera de la casa y el carruaje estará en el huerto.

Inuyasha estaba impaciente por saber que seguiría en esta aventura mientras hacía lo que le habían indicado con el carruaje y los caballos; pudo observar directamente a su ladrón, sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos color café se mostraban duros, seguramente los labios que estaban cubiertos también tenían el mismo gesto.

¿Qué estas mirando?

Creo que trato de grabarme su rostro para poder describirlo a las autoridades.

Eres un idiota. ¿Quién te dice que no te voy a disparar? – dijo, apuntándole directamente a la cara con el arma.

¿Eres la clase de hombre que le dispara a otro sin motivo alguno?

Salvar el pellejo podría ser una razón suficiente.

Ok. Te doy mi palabra que no haré nada para ayudar a las autoridades a atraparte – contesto Inuyasha con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La pistola descendió y ella lo miró fijamente.

¿Quién rayos eres?

Inuyasha Taisho, ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Ella estuvo a punto de caer en la trampa y decir la verdad, pero se detuvo a tiempo.

Puedes llamarme Shaoran. He oído hablar de los Taisho. De Seshomaru.

El duque es mi hermano. Espero que no lo tomes como algo en mi contra.

A nadie le convenía hacer enojar a Seshomaru, en ése momento Inuyasha se percató que al enterarse de quien se trataba, ella hubiera preferido dejarlo en el camino. Dejó los caballos y el carruaje en el lugar indicado.

Vuelve a la casa Sango, todo está en orden. Enseguida iremos nosotros.

Inuyasha dirigió su atención a la persona a la que su ladrón le hablaba, sólo alcanzó a ver la silueta entrando en la casa. Todo esto le estaba dejando más preguntas que respuestas.

¿Qué pretendían un par de mujeres que acababan de robar un carruaje? ¿Qué hacían dos personas que aparentemente eran de buena familia?

Al entrar, el ladrón le ordenó recostarse en la cama y fue atado a los cuatro postes de las esquinas y miraba furioso a aquellas mujeres.

Cuando consiga soltarme los voy a estrangular.

Por eso estás amarrado – contestó la que aun continuaba aparentando ser hombre.

"Shaoran" le parecía un enigma andando, se preocupaba por la otra mujer a la que llamaba Sango y una mayor de nombre Kaede que ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Shaoran se había despojado del sombrero, la capa y la bufanda que cubría su rostro; sin embargo había mantenido una especie de pañuelo atado a la cabeza, ocultando su cabello, o manteniéndolo en su lugar; eso no lo podía saber. El traje era lo suficientemente holgado para ocultar las curvas de su pecho, aunque estaba seguro que había hecho algo para tratar de ocultarlos, probablemente estaba vendada. Veía que tenía la piel delicada, tal vez de unos 18 años. Sus labios eran encantadores, a pesar de que trataba de mantenerlos apretados.

Sango, tenía el pelo largo, sus rasgos totalmente femeninos sin tratar de ocultarlos tras ropa de hombre, tenía una figura exuberante. Su escote dejaba ver unos senos grandes a pesar de que su vestido era propio de una criada.

¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a tenerlo aquí? – preguntó Sango.

No mucho, sólo lo que tardemos en prepararnos para irnos.

Pero Ka... Shaoran, sabes que no tienes permitido salir – dijo la mujer mayor de nombre Kaede.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta del error que estuvo a punto de cometer Kaede. Iba a llamar a Shaoran con otro nombre.

No importa Kaede, además regresaré pronto. ¿A qué otro lugar podría ir?

Te quedarás con Miroku y conmigo – respondió Sango.

Tal vez, pero él va a tener trabajo ocupándose de ti y de Shipo – se escucho algo en el segundo piso – ahí está otra vez, ésa pequeña bestia tiene hambre, ¿no es así?

Sango sonrió y subió rápidamente seguida de Kaede, Inuyasha entendía que acababa de ser mamá, por eso tenía su exuberante figura.

La cabaña era una estancia que aparentemente hasta hace poco era usada como una bodega, no había ningún lujo, es más ni siquiera condiciones óptimas para que alguien viviera ahí. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué se encontraban ahí? ¿Por qué Shaoran no podía salir de ahí?

¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

A lo mejor te dejamos aquí.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no?

Inuyasha se daba cuenta que ella no confiaba en él.

¿Por qué no confías en mí? He hecho lo posible para que incluso mis sirvientes no den la voz de alarma a las autoridades…

¿Por qué lo has hecho?

No sé, me pareció que no son personas malvadas… no me gusta gustaría verlos en la horca, es mas… quisiera ayudarlos.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Creo que deben tener una buena razón para hacer lo que hacen… y yo hace tiempo quiero salir de la rutina en la que mi vida ha caído.

Debes estar loco… tendrías que estar internado en un sanatorio mental.

No lo creo, sólo le tengo fobia al tedio, el aburrimiento no es una condición de vida que me guste experimentar – contestó Inuyasha tratando de acomodarse en la cama.

El aburrimiento tiene sus encantos.

Pues yo no los he encontrado.

Entonces, considérate afortunado – respondió Kagome de manera muy seria.

Por primera vez, Inuyasha se preguntaba si las chicas se encontraban en un verdadero apuro… si no se trataba de una travesura hecha por niñas de buena familia.

¿Estás en peligro? – ante la falta de respuesta de Kagome, Inuyasha continuó – si estas en peligro es una razón de más para confiar en mí y permitir que los ayude.

No confío… - hizo una pausa, su mirada se perdió en algún punto del cuarto – en la gente.

Él consideró que lo que estuvo a punto de decir fue que no confiaba en los hombres.

Puedes confiar en mí. Hay una pistola cargada en el carruaje y también hay una espada que decidí no usar contra ustedes. Pude haberlos detenido, herido e incluso haberlos matado. Puedes ir a verificar lo que te digo.

Kagome no contestó, salió de la habitación y fue directamente al carruaje donde comprobó lo que su prisionero le decía, si hubiera querido, él las pudo haber detenido… estaba confundida, ¿por qué había llevado con ella a Inuyasha Taisho? Trató de responder argumentando que ella no tenía la suficiente experiencia en el manejo de un carruaje, ni podía confiar en que Sango sola hubiera podido disparar si alguien las hubiera descubierto. Ese hombre la sacaba de quicio, era muy arrogante y presumido.

Las dudas empezaron sonar una y otra vez en su mente… ¿sería capaz cumplir la tarea que se había auto impuesto? ¿Salvar a Sango ya su sobrino?

Ellos tenían problemas desde meses antes, cuando el esposo de Sango, Conde Totosai, un hombre de mediana edad había muerto. Ése hecho había desencadenado la lucha por la custodia del menor entre su padre el conde Náraku Higurashi y el tío del menor lord Onigumo.

En primera instancia la custodia había recaído en manos de Onigumo y Sango inmediatamente supo que la vida de su bebé estaba en peligro. El pequeño Shipo era el único obstáculo entre el título y la fortuna de su difunto esposo y el hermano de éste. Cuando Onigumo mantuvo aislada a Sango de cualquier contacto con su familia, decidió huir con su bebé en brazos. No buscó a su padre porque sabía que inmediatamente pensaría en otro matrimonio por conveniencia y era algo que no estaba dispuesta a volver a tolerar. Ella iría a buscar al amor de su vida, el mayor Miroku Houshi y Kagome estaba convencida de ayudar a su hermana a lograrlo.

El problema era que no tenían dinero y Sango era perseguida por su padre y su cuñado. Onigumo había ido a la cabaña en donde se encontraba viviendo Kagome y Kaede pero no tuvieron problema para convencerlo que no sabían dónde se encontraba, porque era verdad, Sango aún no había llegado con ellas.

Kagome recordó las últimas palabras que Onigumo le había dirigido: "Estoy seguro de que lamenta haber rechazado mi propuesta de matrimonio, lamentablemente ahora es una indeseable."

Él era la persona que le había destrozado la vida. Por lo tanto no iba arruinar la vida de su hermana. El robar el carruaje no había estado en sus planes, había sido una decisión impulsiva considerándolo como un medio de transporte para Sango y principalmente para el bebé. Pero, ¿por qué no había sido alguien desconocido, un mercader una persona común y corriente?

En un acto de desesperación tomó una piedra y destrozó el escudo de la familia Taisho que estaba impreso en las puertas del carruaje, tenía lágrimas en los ojos; su padre, su hermano y Onigumo eran quienes habían provocado su amargura.

Recuperó la cordura a los pocos minutos… guardó la pistola y la espada de Inuyasha. Tomó las riendas de los dos caballos utilizados para asaltar el carruaje y se dirigió a su verdadero hogar. Entró a las caballerizas de la imponente mansión en la que había vivido hasta hace unos meses, dejó los caballos y se dirigió al interior de la mansión. Las pistolas utilizadas en el asalto volvieron al estuche del que habían sido sacadas. Estaba en el despacho de su padre, donde había tratado de obligarla a casarse con Onigumo, también había sido la última vez que había visto a su hermano Kouga y recordó el coraje con el que la observaba.

Termino de acomodar el estuche, no tuvo especial cuidado porque estaba segura que los criados sabían que se encontraba ahí y que preferían hacerse de la vista gorda. Salió inmediatamente de la propiedad para dirigirse nuevamente a la cabaña.

Ahí Kaede se acercó a Inuyasha proporcionándole algo de beber.

No tiene que preocuparse – le dijo una vez que había terminado de ayudarlo a tomar el té que le había preparado – Sh.. Shahoran esta inquiero últimamente – dirigió su mirada a un punto aparte, sus ojos reflejaban mucha tristeza – todo ha sido espantoso…

¿Cómo se llama usted?

Sólo llámeme Kaede.

Bien, y ¿Cómo debo llamar a la dama que está en el piso de arriba?

Oh, Sango. Discúlpeme, debo ir a ver la comida.

Inuyasha no tenía la menor duda, algo importante estaba empujando a éstas mujeres a meterse en tantos líos y, él lo iba a averiguar.

**Continuará**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hola…**

**Otra vez por aquí… espero que les guste ésta historia, a mí me encantó cuando la leí. Esta vez no va a haber vampiros como en la anterior, pero estoy preparando otra con ésos personajes que me encantan… por él momento espero que les guste ésta.**

**¡¡¡BESOS!!! : )**


	2. ¿ Por qué no duermo contigo ?

**Lady Escándalo**

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Por qué no duermo contigo?**

"Va a soltar a Lord Taisho o ¿voy a tener que darle de comer con la cuchara?" – preguntó Kaede a Kagome cuando la comida estuvo hecha y con un toque de desaprobación por mantener amarrado a la cama a su prisionero.

"No podemos confiar en él Kaede y, no podemos vigilarlo todo el tiempo." – respondió Kagome – "y no me reproches por haberlo traído, necesitaba un cochero."

"Lady Kagome, creo que se puede confiar en él." - contestó mientras ponía cuatro lugares en la mesa.

"Kaede recuerda, mi nombre es Shaoran." – era necesario que tanto Kaede como Sango recordaran que debían mantener su falsa identidad. Kagome se dirigió al piso de arriba para hablar con Sango, pasó enfrente de donde se encontraba atado Inuyasha sin dirigirle la mirada.

Encontró a Sango jugando con el bebé que estaba acostado en la cama.

"No sé cómo puedes tratarlo así, teniendo en cuenta quien es su padre."

"No pienso ni por un instante en su padre, míralo Kagome, no se parece en nada a él y yo me encargaré de educarlo para que no adquiera ninguna de las infames costumbres de su padre." – respondió Sango cargando a su bebé para dárselo a su hermana.

"El es Shipo Youkai." – dijo Kagome, sin poder contener el deseo de abrazar fuertemente al bebé, que afortunadamente era el vivo retrato de Sango.

"Además, ahora que su padre está muerto será más fácil educarlo correctamente y hacer de él un hombre de bien." – reflexionó Sango.

"Ten cuidado Sango, no puedes decir eso en público, cualquier cosa haría que Onigumo te causara de asesinato. Sabes que buscará cualquier cosa para deshacerse de ti".

"Sabes que él murió de un paro cardiaco cuando estaba en brazos de su amante."

"Yo lo sé, pero los hombres son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que se proponen. Especialmente uno de la familia Youkai"

"No todos los hombres son así, Miroku es un buen hombre."

"Estoy segura de eso, pero si el mundo fuera un lugar justo papá habría permitido que te casaras con él y no con un viejo como Totosai y, no me salgas con que las hijas debemos casarnos con quien su padre indique, ya ves todo lo que tuviste que sufrir. Así como yo lo iba a hacer, si hubiera accedido a casarme con Onigumo. No lo entiendo Sango, ¿qué beneficio obtendría papá de esas uniones? Papá tenía mucho más dinero que esos dos juntos, no lo entiendo." – hizo una pausa – "Ahora tú debes casarte con Miroku."

"Ojalá yo pudiera tener toda fuerza que tu tuviste para negarte a la orden de papá de casarte con Onigumo. Ahora la única manera que tengo de hacer lo que en realidad siempre he deseado es huir de él".

"Créeme, la obtuve viendo como era tu matrimonio. Además, de haber sabido todo lo que iba a ocasionar haberme negado a casarme… no sé si hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para resistirme".

"Kagome, hace tan solo dos años éramos tan felices…"- hizo una pausa mientras Kagome acostaba al bebé, ahora dormido en la cama – "Oye, hay un hombre en esta casa, tal vez deberías ponerte tu vestido."

"Claro que no, no sé qué haría si supiera que se encuentra ante tres mujeres."

"Pero Kagome, él es un caballero."

"¿Y eso que asegura? Totosai, Onigumo y nuestro padre son caballeros. Además es un Taisho. Sabes la fama que tiene toda su familia, podría herirnos en cualquier momento. No te dejes engañar por esos ojos."

Sango sonrió ante el comentario.

"¿Verdad que te has dado cuenta de que sus ojos son hermosos?"

"Estoy segura de que otros han cometido el error de admirarlos… por favor Sango, llámame Shaoran. Si Inuyasha Taisho se entera que somos Higurashi, estamos perdidas. Sabes que el duque Seshomaru y papá están enemistados desde hace mucho tiempo."

Sango quedó pensativa ante lo que acababa de decir Kagome.

"Kagome, si papá tratara de casarte nuevamente… ¿aceptarías?" – preguntó Sango.

"Eso es lo único bueno de todo esto. Papá me hundió hasta donde pudo, ningún hombre va a querer casarse con la indeseable Kagome Higurashi." – la tristeza en su rostro era difícil de ocultar – "Vamos abajo Sango".

Inuyasha había visto pasar a "Shaoran", tenía unos deseos incontrolables por verla sonreír, por qué le contara sus problemas y estar en posibilidades de ayudarla. Al observar que bajaba con Sango y se dirigía a la cocina puso mucha atención en su figura y su rostro. Era hermosa, los rasgos de su cara eran finos, por escasos mechones que salían del pañuelo anudado a su cabeza dejaban ver que su cabello era oscuro como la noche. Y su cuerpo aunque era pequeño y estaba oculto bajo las ropas de hombre podía intuir que tenía una hermosa figura. ¿Qué aspecto tendía con un vestido?

"¿No te has convencido de que no les haré daño Shaoran?"

"Mientras sigas bien amarrado a la cama, por supuesto que no."

"Tienes miedo de enfrentarte a mí. ¿Por qué? No he hecho nada deshonesto."

"Ayudar a unos asaltantes no es muy honesto, ¿no cree?"

"Perdón, no sabía que querías que te colgaran… haré todo lo posible cuando este libre."

"Precisamente por eso, se encuentra atado."

A Inuyasha le encantaba tener este tipo de duelos verbales con "Shaoran", tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.

"Shaoran, espero que no seas de esos que les gusta observar a otros hombres."

A pesar del disfraz, Kagome no pudo evitar sentir como el rubor en sus mejillas aparecía. En ése momento sus rasgos femeninos se acentuaban. Era una mujer hermosa e Inuyasha no pudo contener el deseo que en su interior apareció y que se vio reflejado a través de una erección.

"Ustedes dos, basta de discusiones…" – intervino Sango, quien regresaba de la cocina, se acercó a Inuyasha y observó el bulto que se formaba en la entrepierna de su prisionero sorprendiéndose ante esta situación, pero manteniendo su actitud despreocupada – "creo que Lord Inuyasha tiene razón, no ha dado motivos para que lo mantengamos amarrado, va a comer con nosotros." – dijo esto mientras lo desataba.

"¡No Sango!" – pero era demasiado tarde, Inuyasha estaba de pié tocándose las muñecas.

"Querido Shaoran, al estar al mando de ésta casa creo que debería tener más control sobre su hermana." – Inuyasha no perdía ninguna oportunidad para provocar a su captora.

"¿Y me sugiere un látigo?"

"Bueno, basta… señor, sólo está tratando de provocar a mi hermano, si continúa comportándose así tendremos que atarlo nuevamente."

Sólo respondió alzando las manos, en señal de derrota y las siguió hasta la cocina. Estaba atento a cuando alguien cometiera el error de llamar por su nombre real a su Shaoran. Se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer lo preparado por Kaede.

"Puedo saber ¿cómo se llama ésta familia?"

"¡No!" – respondió Kagome, hubo silencio ante la contestación que obtuvo.

"Estupenda comida." – rompió el silencio Inuyasha.

"Es grato darle de comer a un hombre." Kaede se arrepintió de la alegría que sintió ante el comentario sobre su comida y por la respuesta ofrecida por ella, había cometido un error.

"Claro, los jóvenes se caracterizan por comer vorazmente."

Kagome se ruborizó.

"No soy ningún joven." – contestó Kagome muy molesta.

"Por supuesto, le pido disculpas, a algunos hombres tarda en salirles la barba."

"Permítame que le sirva más" – intervino rápidamente Sango para evitar una nueva discusión.

"Ahora, por qué no me cuentan que se traen entre manos, para que pueda auxiliarlos."

"¿Por qué iba a hacer usted eso?"

"Ya te lo he comentado, mi vida ha estado aburrida últimamente, necesito algunas aventuras. Creo que quiero ser un caballero andante."

"Pero los caballeros andantes auxilian a damiselas y claramente yo ya no lo soy, aunque si estoy en un gran apuro" – respondió en esta ocasión Sango.

"Basta Sango, no podemos confiar en él. Si se enterara seguramente se podrá de parte de los demás" – intervino Kagome.

"Necesitamos que alguien nos ayude con el carruaje y, me sentiría más segura si tenemos la compañía de…" – Sango no continuó.

Inuyasha pensó que iba a decir que se sentiría más segura si iban acompañadas de un hombre y, observó el enojo de Kagome.

"Te sentirías mejor con alguien mayor; Shaoran no te molestes estoy seguro que haces lo imposible por ayudar a tu hermana pero mi experiencia, al tener por lo menos unos 10 años más que tú, debe ser de utilidad. Si me dicen a donde se dirigen yo puedo trasladarlos sanos y salvos."

"A Maidenhead" – respondió Sango – "Mi prometido el mayor Miroku Houshi está ahí."

Inuyasha dudaba que se tratara del padre del niño.

"No parece muy complicado, no creo que haya problema."

"A excepción del dinero." – intervino Kagome.

"Eso explica lo del asalto" – Relfexionó Inuyasha - "Entiendo que viajar en mi carruaje signifique mucha comodidad, pero ¿por qué no hacerlo en la diligencia? Ó en los preciosos caballos que utilizaron para el asalto."

"Los caballos no eran nuestros, hubiéramos tenido más problemas si los ocupábamos." – contestó Sango – "Y lo de la diligencia no suena mal."

"Tienes razón, mañana temprano nos dirigiremos a Shaftesbury y compraremos asientos en la diligencia. Claro, siempre y cuando contemos con su apoyo hasta ahí" – Kagome miró fríamente a Inuyasha.

"Pueden contar conmigo para ir hasta el fin del mundo, siempre y cuando me dejen algún papel en ésta aventura."

"¡Esto no es un juego!"

"Pero, ¿dónde está el peligro?"

"Tal vez debamos contarle, Shaoran." – se atrevió a decir Sango.

"Hablaremos de eso después, el problema ahora es donde va a dormir."

Inuyasha no iba a desperdiciar ésta oportunidad.

"¿Por qué no duermo contigo Shaoran?"

Ambas hermanas se atragantaron al estar tomando su té y escuchar el planteamiento de Inuyasha.

"¿Hay algún problema? Te aseguro que no ronco."

"¡Pues yo sí!" – se apresuró a contestar Kagome, con la cara completamente roja.

"Entonces, ¿dónde duermes?"

"Arriba" - había cometido otro error, no era probable que un joven durmiera con su hermana en la misma habitación por lo que se apresuró a aclarar: "Dividimos el cuarto con una cortina."

"Ah... ok, supongo que el bebe y tu hermana tienen el sueño muy pesado… lo digo por los ronquidos" – Inuyasha estuvo a punto de reír, pero pudo contenerse. Sin embargo, su atención fue absorbida en su totalidad por "Shaoran", el rubor en sus mejillas, sus labios, sus ojos color chocolate… Iba a llegar hasta el final de ésa aventura.

Llegaron a la conclusión de dejarlo dormir en la cocina, no tenían más remedio que confiar en él. Preparó una manta en el suelo, era lo único que tendría para amortiguar la dureza del suelo. Se quitó las botas, el saco y el chaleco, Kaede y Sango recogían la mesa sin prestarle atención, pero cuando se percató que "Shaoran" lo observaba se desfajó la camisa y la desabrochó. Kagome inmediatamente retiró la vista. Inuyasha se iba a tener que esforzar más para llamar su atención.

Kaede se retiró seguida de Sango. Inuyasha se había acostado y observó acercarse a Kagome quien terminaba de acomodar unos platos. Pero ella se detuvo a observarlo.

"¿Qué pasa Shaoran? ¿Has decidido compartir el lecho conmigo y no molestar con tus ronquidos a tu hermana y al bebé?"

Kagome retrocedió unos pasos.

"Sólo quiero advertirle, le mataré si nos miente. Podrá engañar a Sango y Kaede pero a mí no"

"¿Has matado Shaoran?"

"No"

"Yo sí"

"No te creo"

"Soy capitán del ejército, del regimiento 48. Estoy de baja temporal por enfermedad, pero he visto la muerte, matar no es nada fácil. A menos que exista un motivo muy poderoso".

"Entonces yo no tendría ningún problema". – terminó diciendo Kagome, apagó las velas y se retiró.

Inuyasha observaba el fuego que tenía a un lado, ¿Qué motivos tenía para ser capaz de matar? ¿Qué le había ocurrido para que estuviera sin dinero, vestida de hombre y tan asustada? No lo sabía, pero él estaba dispuesto ayudarla.

Había encontrado a su damisela en apuros… pero no era Sango. Era la orgullosa, asustada y hermosa "Shaoran".

**Continuará**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hola**

**Gracias por los reviews… me animan mucho para continuar escribiendo… BESOS!!!**


	3. Debemos decirle quienes somos

**Lady Escándalo**

**Capítulo 3**

**Debemos decirle quiénes somos**

Al día siguiente Kaede entró en la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

"No es necesario que se levante mi Lord" – le dijo a Inuyasha quien se incorporaba del improvisado lecho que estaba en el suelo de la habitación.

"No se preocupe Kaede, debo recordar viejos tiempos y empezar a levantarme temprano nuevamente" - respondió Inuyasha recordando sus días en el ejército.

Su hermano Seshomaru le había propuesto comprarle un rango en él, pero Inuyasha no aceptó, sus ascensos los fue obteniendo con su esfuerzo, estar al lado de sus hombres en condiciones difíciles y al estar en el campo de batalla.

Estaba molesto porque no fue una herida lo que lo obligó a retirarse temporalmente, sino una enfermedad. Los recuerdos de ésos últimos días eran borrosos… sólo tenía presente como poco a poco su estado de salud se fue deteriorando, sus días las carpas que servían como hospital cerca de la zona de las hostilidades, su difícil traslado en un barco y como de repente se encontraba en Shikon, una de las majestuosas propiedades de la familia Taisho, rodeado por sus hermanos Seshomaru, Bankotsu, Hoyo y Sakura, quienes se dedicaron a cuidarlo.

Su hermano mayor Seshomaru se había encargado de que lo trasladaran rápidamente para recibir la mejor atención. Incuso sus hermanos habían tratado de convencerlo de que se retirara de manera definitiva del ejército, situación que Inuyasha no aceptó.

"¿Me puede dar por favor un poco de agua para afeitarme?"

"Claro que sí, mi Lord" – contestó Kaede, pasándole un recipiente con agua.

Inuyasha se acercó a un pequeño espejo y empezó con su labor, estaba contento de que no tuviera la barba cerrada. Cuando estaba a punto de finalizar, se dio cuenta de que "Shaoran" había entrado a la habitación y lo observaba, situación que no iba a desperdiciar. Se quitó la camisa quedando desnudo de la cintura para arriba, percatándose del rubor que aparecía en el rostro de su pequeño ladrón. Él sabía que podía aprovechar su físico para llamar su atención, principalmente por la cicatriz que tenía a lo largo del pecho, producto de un sable; herida que afortunadamente había sido superficial pero no por eso dejaba ser impactante, ó por lo menos otras mujeres la habían descrito así. Pero no pudo aprovecharse de eso al encontrarse Kaede en la misma habitación.

"Ah, Shaoran, que bueno que aún no tengas que preocuparte por éstos menesteres."

Kagome no contestó, sólo dirigió su atención a rebanar un pan que se encontraba en una de las mesas. Inuyasha sacó de su baúl de viaje una camisa limpia y poniéndosela se giró para observar nuevamente como "Shaoran" bajaba rápidamente la mirada y su rubor se acentuaba.

Sango entró en la cocina con el bebé en brazos, Kaede preparaba el desayuno, "Shaoran" se encontraba en una de las esquinas representando su papel de hombre, estaba seguro que en otras circunstancias ella estaría ayudando a preparar los alimentos.

Inuyasha dirigió su atención al bebé, cuando fue raptado venía de visitar a su hermana mayor Kanna, quien recién también había tenido un hijo. El bebé de Sango y su hermana debían tener la misma edad.

"¿Qué edad tiene?"

"Nueve semanas" – contestó Sango.

"Un poco joven para viajar"

"Fue necesario" – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Se sentaron a desayunar.

"Bien, ¿ahora me van a contar su historia?" – después de un largo silencio y miradas entre las hermanas Kagome contestó:

"Le diremos lo que necesita saber. Supongo que considera que el bebé de Sango es un bastardo"

"¿No lo es?"

"No, el bebé nació dos años después de que Sango se casara. Está reconocido por su padre, pero él ha muerto"

Ésta información desconcertó a Inuyasha, Sango no estaba vestida de luto y le había dicho que estaba ansiosa por reunirse con su prometido.

"Verá" – intervino sango – "mi marido murió hace casi dos meses, mi cuñado tiene la custodia de mi bebé pero me di cuenta que no podía confiar en él, por lo que ahora voy en busca de la persona que podrá protegernos a los dos"

"¿Pero, como puedes estar prometida si acabas de enviudar?"

"Miroku y yo estábamos comprometidos, pero mi padre no autorizó mi casamiento con él. Ninguno de los dos ha hecho algo inapropiado, por lo que ahora el compromiso aún tiene validez."

"Así que como ve, sólo se trata de llevar sanos y salvos a Sango y a Shipo hasta donde se encuentra Miroku." - intervino Kagome.

"Pero, ¿y la custodia?"

"Eso no será un problema, en cuanto Sango y Miroku se casen, solicitarán que Miroku sea el tutor del bebé" – contestó nuevamente Kagome.

Inuyasha sabía que había algo más oculto en toda ésta situación.

"¿Y qué pasará si ésta huida y éste precipitado matrimonio hace que las autoridades conciban que ni Sango ni Miroku deben tener al bebé?" – preguntó Inuyasha.

"¡No! Eso no ocurrirá" –respondió Sango, apretando inconscientemente más al bebé en su pecho.

"Pero es posible, ¿por qué no mejor regresas a tu casa y envías a Miroku un mensaje para que acuda a ayudarte de manera más convencional?"

Kagome y Sango intercambiaron miradas.

"Porque a Sango no le permitirían casarse con Miroku y ella cree que Onigumo You…" - interrumpió pronunciar el apellido, pero continuó – "Sango cree que su cuñado quiere matar al bebé. Y antes de que preguntes porqué, el problema radica en que el bebé heredará todas las propiedades de su padre, así como su título"

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio, estaba seguro que la avaricia era una motivación importante para cometer los actos más bajos. Y en este caso un bebé era un obstáculo para tener acceso a una considerable fortuna. Sin embargo, también sabía que algunas mujeres después de haber dado a luz podían caer en estados de depresión, tal vez Sango se estuviera imaginando todo esto.

"¿Cómo murió tu esposo?, ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"Se le detuvo el corazón y…"

"¡Ya no contestes!, te hemos contado lo que necesitabas saber, ¿vas a ayudarnos o no?" – interrumpió Kagome.

"Por supuesto que los ayudaré" – Inuyasha no tardó en contestar, no debía ser tan complicada la tarea – "pero debo saber a que nos enfrentamos, ¿crees que tu cuñado te este buscando por las carreteras? ¿Por qué no ha venido a buscarte aquí?

"Estará buscándola por las carreteras, y en lo que respecta a venir aquí, hace tres días vino pero como Sango caminó para llegar a ésta propiedad cuando llegó él ya se había ido" – contestó Kagome.

Inuyasha nunca se hubiera imaginado que Sango se hubiera trasladado a pié, admiraba a la mujer que andando pudo trasladar a su bebé de pocas semanas de vida. Era evidente que Sango consideraba que su bebé estaba en verdadero peligro, sino no lo hubiera arriesgado a viajar así.

"¿Y Onigumo, sabe dónde se encuentra Miroku?, ¿Sabe de su existencia? ¿Dónde pensará que has ido?"

"Debe estar desconcertado, lo más lógico es que me dirigiera a la casa de mi padre y ahora tal vez piense que voy a Londres. No creo que sepa nada de mi vida antes de casarme con su hermano"

"¿Y qué pasa con tu familia?"

Kagome y Sango nuevamente se miraron pero había algo en ésas miradas, temor probablemente.

"Si tuviéramos una familia que se comportara como tal, ¿crees que yo estaría en esta cabaña?" – contestó Kagome con tristeza profunda en la mirada.

"¿Qué hiciste?, ¿Has caído en desgracia? ¿Desobedeciste alguna regla de tu casa?"

Kagome lo observó, había dado en el clavo: había desobedecido.

"Ya se lo hemos dicho mi Lord, la familia no dejaría que Sango se casara con Miroku" – Kagome contestó tratando de desviar el tema.

Inuyasha decidió no escarbar más en el tema, por ahora… y decidió poner su preparación como soldado ante todo. Una de las reglas era estar preparado para lo peor.

"Bien, el tutor del niño tiene la ley de su parte, existe la posibilidad de que hayan denunciado tu desaparición y hayan dado aviso a todos los pueblos cercanos, aunque no sepa a donde te diriges, los caminos estarán vigilados por lo que la diligencia ha dejado de ser una buena idea para tu traslado."

"Habíamos pensado en oscurecerle el cabello y vestirla como una sirvienta, como una niñera." - respondió Kagome.

"¿Y tú?"

"Yo no necesito disfraz."

"Onigumo _el terrible _volverá a registrar ésta propiedad en pocos días, en cuanto vea que no estás sabrá que también te debe buscar a ti." – dijo Inuyasha.

"Para entonces ya estaremos con Miroku".

Inuyasha consideraba que estando él para escoltar a Sango, no era necesaria la presencia de "Shaoran", pero era una idea que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, quería seguir descubriendo los misterios que guardaba su pequeño ladrón.

"Bien, estarán buscando a una mujer joven con tus características físicas, a un bebé y a su joven acompañante, lástima que no puedas hacerte pasar por una dama" – dijo Inuyasha tratando de provocar una reacción en "Shaoran", pero al no obtenerla continuó – "¿podrás hacerte pasar por un mozo de establo?" – "Shaoran" asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces… ¿tú serás el cochero?" – le preguntó Kagome.

"No, iremos al pueblo donde he mandado a mis sirvientes y le pediré a Mioga, mi cochero que nos lleve"

"Pero eso provocará muchas preguntas…"

"Si, sobre todo porque iré vestido de mujer" – observó los tres rostros que lo miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendidas por ésta idea.

"¿Vas a vestirte de mujer?" – preguntó Kagome.

"A menos que tú quieras ese honor…" - hubo una tenso silencio – pero Inuyasha se encargó de romperlo – "pero creo que será mejor que lo haga yo, soy mucho más guapo y sé sonreír sin motivo aparente"

Inuyasha se percató de la creciente inquietud de "Shaoran". Kagome por su parte, estaba contrariada por que su belleza había sido menospreciada. Kagome había sido considerada como una mujer hermosa durante el tiempo que estuvo en Londres, tuvo a sus pies a muchos solteros incluyendo, aunque a fría su manera, a Seshomaru y, por otra parte estaba la creciente curiosidad de ver a Inuyasha usando un vestido.

Estaba enojada, éste hombre había llegado a tomar el mando de la situación. Ojalá se viera ridículo vestido de mujer. Pero la situación no dejaba de ser divertida: ella aparentando ser un apuesto hombre, él una hermosa dama.

Después Inuyasha las convenció de dejarlo cabalgar hasta el pueblo más cercano para comprar la indumentaria que necesitaría, pero no había logrado que "Shaoran" se quedara, habían tenido que ir al carruaje para encontrar en las pertenencias de la servidumbre algo más acorde a un mozo de establo. Ahí Inuyasha se percató del daño hecho al carruaje, al escudo de la familia Taisho y no pudo reprimir llamar la atención de "Shaoran"

"Este coche es de mi hermano, si Seshomaru lo descubre no me quiero ni imaginar su reacción. Compraremos pintura para tapar el área maltratada, un carruaje con ese daño llamará la atención y eso es justo lo que no queremos"

Inuyasha encontró ropa limpia del autentico mozo y se la pasó a Kagome.

"Vas a tener que llevar tu propio abrigo, sombrero y botas, haz que parezcan más viejos."

"De acuerdo, voy a la cabaña para cambiarme"

"Eres un hombre pudoroso Shaoran ó tienes dudas de mí? Te aseguro que a la hora de elegir compañía para mi cama soy de gustos bastantes convencionales…" – la retó Inuyasha.

"Simplemente soy pudoroso" – dijo Kagome retirándose rápidamente en dirección a la cabaña.

"¡Debí dejar tirado a ése estúpido en el camino…!" - dijo furiosa al entrar en la cabaña, frente a Sango quien estaba preparando las cosas que llevaría al viaje.

"Pues yo creo que facilitará las cosas trasladarnos de ésa manera, no sospecharan de una mujer mayor con el color de cabello tan especial que tiene, su bebé y su ama de cría."

"Yo podría haber representado a la madre"

"Pero Kagome, tu cabello es un problema… aunque ya está creciendo el color es inconfundible." – Sango se arrepintió de haber dicho esto – "Oh. Kagome perdóname… no quise recordarte eso…"

"No te preocupes Sango" – dijo Kagome, pero en su voz se notó una enorme tristeza – "además ya está creciendo, ya me llega a la altura de los hombros. No puedo olvidar como papá me lo cortó, la forma en la que lo hizo…"

"Papá entrará en razón…"

"Mejor no hables de él Sango, el me repudió y yo he decidido que ya no tengo un padre. Además, si crees que entrará en razón ¿por qué no acudiste a él? ¿Por qué no fuiste a sus protectores brazos?"

"No puedo ir a él, no después de la manera en la que te trató a ti."

"Papá no es el incorruptible, no es la persona que la gente cree."

"Tienes razón, estuve pensando lo que dijiste, yo tampoco entiendo lo que papá obtenía casándome con Totosai y a ti con Onigumo… Tal vez la edad lo está afectando"

"¡No! Papá es la persona más astuta del mundo, aun no logro descubrir lo que obtenía con éstos matrimonios pero te aseguro que el objetivo es dinero y principalmente poder.

Al estar guardando las cosas, Sango encontró un documento que su esposo le dio a guardar, diciéndole que si le pasaba algo a él debía llevarlo a Londres y entregarlo a las autoridades. Al explicarle esto a Kagome ella le dijo que de ninguna manera iría a Londres, después de casarse con Miroku habría tiempo. Sango escondió cuidadosamente el papel.

Kagome se fue a cambiar, Sango la observó marcharse… recordó como conoció el escándalo en el que su hermana estaba inmersa, justo dos meses antes de que diera a luz y como Totosai le había impedido que fuera a verla, y los comentarios groseros que había hecho en su contra por haber arrastrado a su hermano Onigumo con ella.

Onigumo era un don nadie con un cargo menor en la corte que ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera sido capaz de pensar en casarse con Kagome. Pero su padre le había ordenado a su hija menor a casarse con él. ¿Por qué?

Kagome se negó creyendo que era un asunto sin importancia pero la rabia de su papá se fue incrementando, pero ella siguió rechazándolo. Soportó en primera instancia regaños, sermones sobre la obediencia a los padres y restricciones sobre sus condiciones de vida, pero siguió negándose.

Incluso cuando le prohibieron asistir al baile más esperado de la temporada se sintió aliviada porque así evitaría los constantes avances de su pretendiente. La habían encerrado en su habitación, se fue a dormir hasta que alrededor de media noche su padre irrumpió seguido de una docena de personas; en ése momento se dio cuenta de que Onigumo yacía en su cama completamente desnudo al igual que ella. Era una trampa que sólo pudo ser tendida bajo el consentimiento de su padre, porque su habitación había sido cerrada con llave desde el exterior.

Sin duda consideraría que Kagome se vería obligada a casarse con él a costa de su reputación sin embargo, Kagome siguió negándose. Fue entonces cuando las cosas se tornaron violentas, todo el mundo creía lo peor y su padre había perdido los estribos. Pero ni siquiera los azotes o el hambre habían conseguido hacer desistir a Kagome.

El Conde Taisho se rindió, desterró a su hija haciéndola vivir en la cabaña, convaleciente de las lesiones infringidas, sin dinero y le había cortado su cabellera sin el menor cuidado dejando su hermoso cabello completamente tusado.

Todo ese castigo había sido innecesario, ¿a dónde podría ir Kagome? Su reputación estaba por los suelos, ningún hombre se atrevería a darle su nombre y, a ella que siempre había sido una chica alegre que soñaba en convertirse en esposa del ser amado y madre.

En ése momento Kagome bajo con la ropa del mozo, se veía muy diferente, ya no tenía la apariencia de un joven de buena familia, sino un simple trabajador.

"Te ves muy bien, Inuyasha tiene razón"

"¿Por qué no me sorprende que pienses eso?"

"¿Crees que papá sabe que he desaparecido?"

"Si no lo sabe ya, Onigumo se encargará de informarle"

"Por eso me gusta que Inuyasha nos ayude… el es un integrante del ejército"

"¡El está aquí por diversión, por huir del aburrimiento!"

"Es igual que Miroku, también él es soldado. Lo que si me preocupa es que papá si sabe lo de Miroku no le será difícil investigar donde se encuentra."

"Y con sus contactos podría tener a toda la autoridad buscándote."

"Kag, debemos decirle a Inuyasha quiénes somos y en qué lío se está metiendo"

"Pero… eso significaría que también sabría quien soy yo…"

"Tienes razón… perdóname Kag, eso no significaría un gran cambio… además con suerte no veremos a papá antes de llegar con Miroku. Aunque también me preocupa él, papá podría hundirlo, su carrera de militar se iría a pique…"

"¿Y tú crees que no lo sacrificaría todo por estar a tu lado? Pero las cosas no llegarán a ése extremo.

Ojalá que la seguridad que mostraba al hablar también la sintiera en su interior, pero el miedo de enfrentarse nuevamente a su padre… era más de lo que podía soportar.


	4. ¿Eres virgen?

**Lady Escándalo**

**Capítulo 4**

**¿Eres virgen?**

Utilizando nuevamente los caballos de su padre, Kagome cabalgó con Inuyasha al siguiente pueblo, lo vigilaba atentamente, aunque él estaba dispuesto a ayudarles Kagome no confiaba… había tenido que regresarle el dinero que previamente le había robado porque iba a ser muy extraño que ella, con la apariencia de mozo que tenía fuera quien pagara las cosas que compraran para el viaje. El control de la situación poco a poco estaba cayendo en manos de Inuyasha, cosa que la tenía muy molesta.

Fueron a la taberna, donde encontraron a Mioga, uno de los sirvientes de Inuyasha. Él aniquiló con la mirada a Kagome, daba por hecho que "él" era el muchacho que los había asaltado. Inuyasha le explicó a grandes rasgos lo que tenía que hacer.

"Es mi deber servirlo mi Lord, eso y evitar que se meta en problemas… aunque eso es prácticamente imposible."

"Pero ¿Cuál es el problema? Anímate. Lo primero es que tienes que alquilar un caballo para que regreses con nosotros a donde se encuentra el carruaje, consigue pintura de un color que se parezca al del carruaje… tiene un pequeño arañazo. Prepárate para viajar con nosotros dentro de una hora. Mi amigo y yo debemos hacer unas compras."

Inuyasha se llevó a "Shaoran" antes de que Mioga empezara a hacer preguntas difíciles de contestar, ella trató de hacer que la soltara pero no lo consiguió hasta que estuvieron considerablemente lejos de la taberna.

"Créeme, no te gustaría contestar las preguntas de Mioga respecto al carruaje… "- argumentó Inuyasha justificando su comportamiento – "cuando vea el daño que le hiciste querrá ver tu sangre por el suelo, pero no te preocupes, si intenta azotarte, yo te defenderá con mi vida"

Kagome suponía que él no tendría la más remota idea de dónde dirigirse a comprar la ropa necesaria, pero cuál sería su sorpresa que durante su breve estancia en la taberna, se había encargado de averiguar todo lo relacionado con las tiendas. Al contrario de ésta situación, era Kagome la que estaba absorta conociendo el pueblo, las casas, los establecimientos y las personas que iban de un lado a otro. Su padre sólo les permitía escasas salidas a los pueblos de las cercanías y siempre iban acompañadas de su hermano o del sirviente de más confianza.

Inuyasha tenía problemas para que le siguiera el paso, tanto así que tuvo que arrastrarla prácticamente de la librería que había llamado tanto su atención.

Llegaron hasta una tienda que no daba muy buen aspecto, al entrar Inuyasha se dirigió a la señora que atendía y le explico que necesitaba ropa de calidad para una mujer alta y corpulenta. La señora apareció con vestidos que obviamente eran de segunda mano, sin embargo observándolos detenidamente tenían buen aspecto… era una situación que ella no había considerado hasta el momento; pero una opción más que interesante porque después de su aventura, seguramente ésa clase de vestimenta sería la única que podría utilizar. En su futuro lleno de privaciones.

Al final, Inuyasha eligió un par de vestidos poco atractivos y pagó una mísera cantidad. Kagome estaba sorprendida por el costo de las prendas, a lo que Inuyasha explicó que si no hubiera regateado hubiera levantado sospechas, la gente del pueblo era pobre y se caracterizaban por regatear en todo momento.

"Parece que no conoces mucho del mundo, Shaoran."

Kagome no contestó, sólo lo acribilló con la mirada. Pero ése no fue el único enojo que Inuyasha provocó en ella. Entraron en una tienda dedicada a vender ropa interior de dama, sin el menor pudor estuvo viendo diversas prendas, pero lo que en realidad molestó a Kagome es que Inuyasha coqueteó sin el menor pudor a la señorita que atendía.

Después entraron en una tienda donde vendía jabones y productos de belleza, Kagome no sabía a qué había entrado Inuyasha ahí. Compró maquillaje básico, polvo, colorete y un frasco de perfume.

"No entiendo, ¿para qué compraste todo eso?"

"Porque todo es parte del disfraz, querido Shaoran y, no te preocupes, aún tenemos bastante dinero. Vamos a comprar algo de comer" – lo que no sabía Kagome es que Inuyasha había comprado el perfume con la intensión de que algún día ella se lo pusiera, cuando estuviera vestida como lo que era, una hermosa mujer.

Inuyasha compro un par de pastelillos, alcanzó a Kagome en la calle y retomaron su camino, haciendo malabares por los paquetes que tenía empezó a caminar delante de Kagome de espaldas, de manera que quedaba de frente a ella; le dio directamente en la boca un pastelillo, observando cómo lo mordía y lo tomaba con su mano. Llevándose también uno a la boca, Inuyasha no apartó la mirada de ella, no perdiendo el menor detalle de cómo lo saboreaba y cómo con su lengua limpiaba el resto que había quedado en sus labios, de forma muy sensual.

Kagome vio la atención que le prestaba Inuyasha y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera a mil por hora… En un momento, estuvieron delante de la taberna, mirándose directamente a los ojos.

"Pocas veces en la vida tenemos acceso a privilegios aparentemente sencillos pero que son absolutamente deliciosos… ¿no es así Shaoran?"- inconscientemente ambos daban el ultimo mordisco a sus respectivos panecillos.

Un calor delicioso los fue invadiendo pero Kagome recordó de pronto que él era un hombre, que se suponía que él era su prisionero y que tenían mucho que hacer, Sango los esperaba. Desvió abruptamente la mirada y entró en el establecimiento.

Inuyasha la observó alejarse, por un instante fue capaz de ver un fuego que había en su interior, debía ser una mujer maravillosa, pero se seguía mostrando renuente ante los hombres, tal vez la habían traicionado. Estaba convencido que con habilidad y paciencia haría que ella entrara en el juego, tenía tres días para conseguirlo; le pasó por la cabeza de decirle la verdad, decirle que sabía que era una mujer, eso equivaldría a tirar unas barreras entre ellos pero levantar otras… además ésta situación era divertida y pretendía aprovecharla hasta el último minuto. Además desearía que fuera ella quien le dijera toda la verdad.

Mioga, Inuyasha y Kagome regresaron a la cabaña. Inuyasha tuvo bastante trabajo en contener la ira de Mioga cuando vio el daño provocado del carruaje y convenciéndolo de tratar de ocultarlo con la pintura. Le hizo hincapié en no abrir la boca con la gente que se encontraran en su camino.

"Más te vale alejarte de Mioga, quiere sacarte las entrañas por lo del carruaje" – le dijo a Kagome cuando entro en la cabaña.

"No podíamos ir por los caminos con el escudo de la familia Taisho" – trató de justificarse.

"¿Por qué? Nadie los asocia con mi familia, nadie sospecharía yo las estuviera ayudando."

Kagome se quedó sin hablar, había cometido un error al destruir el escudo del carruaje.

"Y ¿ahora? Se supone que soy el mozo, ¿cómo voy estar cerca de él?"

"No te preocupes, ya no serás el mozo, serás mi hermano pequeño por lo que tendrás que viajar en el interior del carruaje"

Kagome estaba muy molesta, pero con la intervención de Sango logró controlar su carácter.

"Bien, supongo que tendré que volver a vestir como antes dejando la apariencia de mozo. ¿Alguna otra cosa mi Lord?"

"Si, no tengo joyas para poder complementar mi disfraz"

"Ok, veré lo que puedo hacer"

Regresó con otra ropa elegante y con un estuche hermoso que sólo contenía baratijas. ¿De dónde sacaron ésa ropa elegante, los caballos de excelente raza, las pistolas que habían utilizado en el asalto? Su curiosidad iba incrementándose.

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano para iniciar la marcha, Kagome iba a ayudar a Sango a vestirse pero Inuyasha hizo la observación de que sería inapropiado, por lo que a regañadientes tuvo que ir a ayudarlo a él a disfrazarse.

Inuyasha se encontraba en la cocina y para no extralimitarse en la situación tenía puestos los calzones y las medias. Ella no pudo reprimir la risa que le provocó verlo en semejante situación, no se preocupo por disfrazar su voz, e Inuyasha no hizo el menor comentario al respecto, su risa era algo que deseaba continuar escuchando. A pesar de la ropa él sólo podía ver a la hermosa mujer que estaba frente a él, la risa provocaba que estuviera sonrojada, totalmente bella.

Inuyasha se agacho a recoger su vestido, al levantarse la risa de Kagome se interrumpió, estaba horrorizada viendo la cicatriz que tenía en el pecho.

"Pero, ¿qué demonios te ha pasado ahí?" – no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¿Qué?... ah… un sable" – contestó despreocupadamente – "por suerte fue superficial"

Kagome levantó la mano para tocarla, pero se detuvo.

"Así que de verdad eres soldado"

"¿Dudabas?"

"Es que no lo pareces"

"Tienes razón, no puedo disminuir mis encantos"

"Debiste sangrar mucho" – Kagome seguía observando la cicatriz

"Bueno, si… perdí mi mejor uniforme…" - la cicatriz era impresionante, desde el hombro derecho hasta la cadera izquierda.

Inuyasha acortó la distancia entre ambos pero tuvo que aceptar que Kagome no iba a tocar su cicatriz. Se puso el camisón con bastante facilidad pero el vestido era otro asunto. Tenía cintas que debían ser anudadas por la parte de adelante y por la espalda, trató de hacerlo sólo pero no las alcanzó por la gran enagua.

"No puedo hacerlo sólo, no los veo ayúdame Shaoran"

Kagome se colocó a su espalda arrodillándose buscando las cintas, las encontró y siguió hasta ver donde estaban atoradas soltándolas al instante, había llegado a una zona privada.

"Ya las tengo, pero creo que están anudadas al frente. Tendrás que quitarte el vestido"

"Seguro que puedes, será mucho más fácil a sacarme todo esto" – trató de que su voz fuera lo más natural posible, aguantando la risa. Estaba seguro que ella sabía que parte de su anatomía había tocado.

Pensó que se negaría, pero después de una pausa volvió a buscar las cintas, lo hizo sin tener demasiado cuidado de donde tocaba, le interesaba acabar lo más pronto posible con esa tarea.

Inuyasha se estaba arrepintiendo de su idea, esa mujer tenía que saber lo que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar y su mente imaginaba que se volteaba la tomaba en sus brazos y la besaba. Estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Su pene erecto era prisionero de su ropa interior. Kagome lo rozó quedándose helada por el pánico.

Inuyasha se dio vuelta para observarla, estaba totalmente sonrojada, horrorizada, muy asustada. Él trató de controlar la respiración.

"Oye chico, no me mires con esa cara, es una reacción perfectamente normal después de tanto toqueteo. No es nada personal" – diciendo esto levantó, aunque con mucho trabajo la falda para terminar él mismo su tarea con los listones.

"Creo que yo pude haberme encargado de hacerlo por la parte delantera" – cuando termino, pasó los listones hacia atrás – "Ahí los tienes, puedes anudarlos y habremos terminado.

Kagome los ató enseguida y se alejó de él. Inuyasha deseaba que lo que había despertado en él también se fuera rápido.

"Dime Shaoran, ¿eres virgen?"

"¡Sí! No es asunto tuyo" – contestó totalmente apenada.

"Sólo estaba pensando en ofrecerme para enmendar el asunto" – ella se quedó paralizada, tratando de enmendar su dicho inmediatamente continuó – "no te preocupes, por lo general un hombre maduro toma a su cargo a uno más joven para iniciarlo en el arte del amor y, si vamos a emprender ésta aventura…"

A Kagome le cayó un balde de agua fría.

"Esto es un asunto muy serio mi Lord, no habrá tiempo de visitar burdeles"

"Ok, pero y ¿si no es así?"

"Entonces, tal vez me interese. Pero de momento debemos apresurarnos."

Inuyasha pensó que se trataba de alguien muy similar a él, pero de momento iba a dejar de atormentarla.

"De acuerdo, ¿cómo me veo?"

"Bastante lisa, por todos lados…"

Tenía razón, la falda caía sin forma y el corpiño le quedaba flojo.

"Y ¿qué remedio ponemos?"

"La falda gris que compraste puede rellenar la enagua y del corpiño me encargo en un momento"

Inuyasha esperó tratando de calmar su excitación ocupando su mente en otras cuestiones menos seductoras. ¿Ella sería realmente virgen? Eso supondría otro tipo de problemas pero ninguno insuperable, deseaba que regresara pronto para seguir explorando la situación.

Terminó de ponerse la segunda enagua, se sentía torpe al llevar todo ese material encima temiendo además que se le enredara en las piernas. Se puso unos zapatos propios, no iba a aceptar utilizar el incomodo calzado de las mujeres, además de que no habían tenido la oportunidad de comprar unos de su tamaño. Kagome regresó con un pañuelo de cuello, de muy mala calidad comparado con las que utilizaban sus hermanas, pero serviría para disimular la falta de atributos femeninos. Era muy torpe al tratar de acomodarlo provocando la impaciencia de Kagome.

"Haber, siéntate" – dijo retirando la prenda de sus manos, Inuyasha la obedeció dejando que ella acomodara con destreza, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero disfrutó enormemente la cercanía de su doncella y sus ligeros toques.

Al ver que esto no ayudaba mucho no hubo más remedio que rellenar el corpiño con otras piezas de tela, tarea a la que nuevamente ella se dedicaba con la cooperación absoluta de Inuyasha que sólo se dedicó a estudiar más de cerca el rostro de su pequeño ladrón.

Que Dios lo ayudara, sí que era muy guapa, su piel era delicada como la seda, sus pestañas eran largas y espesas y sus ojos… el color chocolate era incomparable. Kagome se esforzaba por acomodar la tela, sacó la lengua para humedecer su boca provocando que Inuyasha dejara de respirar por un momento.

"¿Te he hecho daño?"

"Cosquillas… sólo cosquillas."

Kagome vigilaba a Inuyasha, pero se dio cuenta de que no debía ser el objeto de su atención, cada vez que rosaba su piel al acomodar la tela una sensación de cosquilleo llegaba a sus manos, olía su aroma, su indescriptible aroma que la atraía más y más y, eso no debía ocurrirle a ella, los hombres eran unos desalmados, la causa de toda su desgracia. Lo miró directamente a los ojos quedándose inmóvil durante unos segundos, pero no tardó en recuperar la compostura.

"Ya está, creo que se ve bien"

Inuyasha se observó.

"Tienes razón, creo que voy a incitar al pecado" – Kagome no pudo contener la risa ante ése comentario.

"No, si lanzas una mirada fiera, nadie se te acercará. Si alguien tocara esos senos sabría que no son reales"

"Presiento que me has estado tomando el pelo Shaoran. Para conocer como se sienten los senos reales" – dijo Inuyasha tratando de provocar una respuesta de ella, respuesta que no llegó- "¿Sabes? Lo más gracioso de todo esto es que tendremos que repetirlo mañana"

Kagome observó el brillo en los ojos de él y, que Dios la ayudara; ella también ella lo iba a disfrutar.

Pues a mí no me parece que seas tan guapa de mujer como tú pensabas.

¿Quieres que cambiemos los papeles?

Kagome se quedó callada. Inuyasha terminó de empolvarse la cara, poner un poco de colorete en las mejillas y recogió su cabello.

"¿Qué tal me veo? El pañuelo es bastante tosco, pero bueno…"– dijo Inuyasha tratando de disfrazar su voz.

"Es lo único que tenemos, Sango no tiene más ropa que la que lleva puesta, así que confórmate con eso"

Kagome se sentía extraña, a pesar de que en ése momento no había nada que la perturbara no podía pasar desapercibido el hecho de que existía una energía extraña entre ellos. A pesar de que en ese momento el llevaba la apariencia de mujer y ella de hombre.

Ella no podía sentirse atraída por él, nadie había despertado en ella ése sentimiento. Pero era insensato, era peligroso y sobre todo era imposible. No era el primer hombre que conocía, incluso había tenido un acercamiento con Seshomaru el hermano de Inuyasha en un baile, incluso la había besado, un sido sólo un leve toque. Había recibido sólo un beso en su vida y precisamente había sido él. Después de eso nunca volvió a verlo, en parte porque su estancia en Londres había sido temporal y acabó unos días después de aquel baile y porque aunque ella hubiera permanecido en la ciudad, no le apetecía verlo, la sensación que esperaba sentir con su primer beso no fue la esperada y, estaba segura que esto también había sido compartido por Seshomaru.

En cambio con Inuyasha el contacto había sido mínimo, ni hablar de un beso y despertaba reacciones en su cuerpo inimaginables. Más valía que Inuyasha nunca supiera que era una mujer, porque estaba segura de que poniendo en práctica todas sus artimañas de seducción ella no se libraría y caería en sus redes.

Inuyasha por su parte también estaba confundido por la sensación que crecía en su cuerpo cada vez que "Shaoran" estaba cerca, seguramente se debía a que no había estado con ninguna mujer desde tiempo antes de caer enfermo. Seguramente sólo tenía que estar con alguna prostituta y aquella sensación desaparecería. Sin embargo, pensar en otra mujer no lo atraía y eso resultaba alarmante.

"¿Te vistes así con frecuencia?" – habló Kagome para romper el tenso silencio.

"No, pero he tenido practica vistiendo y desvistiendo a mujeres… no te preocupes Shaoran, pronto llegará tu turno"

Kagome tuvo una sensación de enojo… de celos al imaginarse a Inuyasha con otra mujer.

"Bueno, vamos con Sango haber que piensa de mi transformación"

"¡¡Santo cielo!! Aparenta lo que no es" – contestó Sango, quien llevaba ropa humilde y la cabeza cubierta por un horrendo gorro.

"Bueno, esperemos no ocasionar mayores rumores con la gente. Vámonos. No creo que tengamos problemas, están buscando a una joven mujer con un bebé en brazos. Bueno nosotros seremos una mujer mayor con su bebé, su ama de crianza y su hermano, viajando hacia su hogar"

"Lo lograremos ¿verdad?" – preguntó Sango.

"Claro que sí" – le sonrió como lo haría con cualquier recluta para inspirarle confianza.

Sango estaba muy contenta, viendo por primera vez que su loca aventura llegaría a su fin como ella lo deseaba. Se acercó a Inuyasha y sin pensarlo tomó sus manos y se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

"Gracias, no sabe lo contenta que estoy de haberte encontrado"

"De haberlo capturado, no se te olvide Sango" – intervino rápidamente Kagome.

Inuyasha aprovecho la ocasión y tomando a Kagome desprevenida se acercó besándola como Sango lo había hecho con él. Kagome inmediatamente se alejó y se limpió la boca con la manga del saco.

"Perdón, joven señor" – dijo Inuyasha disfrazando su voz – "me he dejado llevar por mi papel"

"¡Vuelve a dejarte llevar así, y te sacaré las tripas!" – gritó Kagome, tomando uno de los baúles y salir casi corriendo hacia el carruaje.

Sango sonrió divertida.


	5. Me besaste… Te amo

**Lady Escándalo**

**Capítulo 5**

**Me besaste… Te amo**

Inuyasha se encontraba en el carruaje en compañía de Sango, Shipo y "Shaoran", estaba sumamente incomodo por el disfraz que estaba usando sin embargo, la aventura en la que se había metido por propia voluntad, estaba resultando ser muy aburrida. ¿Dónde estaba el peligro? ¿Dónde estaban los adversarios peligrosos a los que suponía iba enfrentar?

Durante el trayecto trató de que las hermanas le dijeran más detalles de su vida y su origen, sin embargo "Shaoran" no había proporcionado ninguna información que saciara su curiosidad.

Inuyasha había decidido ir al siguiente pueblo, encargar los caballos de su carruaje y alquilar otros para evitar que su hermano ó sus empleados los reconocieran y lo "rescatara" nuevamente, como lo había hecho cuando había caído enfermo. Estaba seguro de que, aunque se suponía que continuaba en Londres, cuando Seshomaru se enterara que no había llegado a su destino como lo tenía previsto, emprendería su búsqueda.

Se detuvieron en una posada para la atención de los caballos, habían permanecido con las ventanas del carruaje al descubierto para no despertar sospechas. En pocas palabras, la situación era muy aburrida. Seguramente llegarían a su destino sin el menor problema.

Durante el traslado observó en varias ocasiones a Sango, quien palidecía cada vez que alguien se acercaba al carruaje o jinetes los rebasaban.

Al arrancar, el bebé empezó a llorar, poco a poco sus eran gritos potentes a pesar de provenir de alguien tan pequeño. Sango no tuvo más remedio que darle pecho, tapándose con un pedazo de tela; el sonrojo en sus mejillas era evidente. Inuyasha apartó la vista en señal de respeto, pero escuchó los suaves sonidos que emitía el bebé al obtener su alimento.

Se preguntó que sentiría cuando la madre le diera de comer a su propio hijo, que sentiría al succionar de unos pezones que producían leche y miró por instantes a "Shaoran". Se sorprendió ante esos pensamientos, él nunca había considerado la posibilidad de casarse y mucho menos de tener hijos. Su vida en el ejército no permitía que pensara en esos asuntos.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, el bebé empezó nuevamente a llorar, el escándalo ocasionado perturbaba demasiado, Inuyasha trató de pasar por alto esto pero deseando en lo más profundo que cesara el llanto. Sango trataba de controlarlo sin lograrlo. El sonido amainó un poco por lo que Inuyasha volteó a ver como había logrado Sango calmarlo, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver a "Shaoran" cargando al bebé como toda una experta mujer.

Pero la calma precedía a la tormenta, el llanto del menor volvió a aumentar. Sango y "Shaoran" no podían controlar al bebé. Inuyasha descubrió que mantener a alguien en el interior de un espacio tan pequeño como un carruaje con el llanto ensordecedor de un bebé era la tortura perfecta… tendría que llevar este conocimiento cuando tuviera prisioneros.

No lo soportó más y tomó al bebé entre sus brazos, pero entre el vaivén del carruaje y haberse puesto de pié para cargar a la criatura Inuyasha perdió el equilibrio y cayó alcanzando a poner una rodilla en el piso del carruaje pero sin lastimar y mucho menos haber tratado de soltar al bebé. Al contrario, el movimiento ocasionó que Shipo soltara un eructo dejando caer baba sobre el hombro de Inuyasha. Cuando pensaron que el llanto continuaría el rostro del bebé desencajado por el llanto se había transformado en un hermoso querubín que incluso estaba sonriendo.

"Perdón Inuyasha…, cuando lo alimente debí haberlo puesto nervioso, por lo general es un niño muy tranquilo" - dijo Sango, tratando de limpiar la vestimenta sucia.

"Tranquilízate Sango, no hemos visto señales de que nos estén buscando" – intervino Kagome.

Inuyasha bajó la vista al bebé, ahora dormido, que seguía en sus brazos, estaba asombrado de lo bien que se sentía. Había estado cerca de su sobrino, el hijo de Kanna su hermana mayor, pero era la primera vez que le permitían tener a su cuidado a un bebé. En ese momento, un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

"¡Alto!"

Kagome reaccionó levantando la mano a la altura de donde tenía su pistola, Sango trató de recuperar a su bebé pero ambas se detuvieron ante la orden de Inuyasha.

"¡Deténganse! Maldita sea… Recuerden cuáles son sus papeles…"

Inuyasha se asomó por la ventana y vio que se trataba de una patrulla, la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

"¡Tenga cuidado! mi bebé está dormido." – dijo Inuyasha.

El joven oficial se quedó desconcertado ante el recibimiento de la "señora" que iba en el carruaje.

Inuyasha por su parte estaba inquieto, las cosas empezaban a complicarse… él conocía a ése joven oficial.

"Le pido disculpas señora" – contestó el oficial – "tengo órdenes de estar alerta ante el paso de una joven madre con su bebé de dos meses de edad, debo preguntar quienes son"

"Soy Ami Kotsu" – contestó Inuyasha en tono apacible – "es muy amable al decir que soy una persona joven y debo confesar que mi bebé tiene un poco más de dos meses pero, ¿por qué buscan a esas personas?"

"Lo que pasa es que la joven dama no está bien de sus facultades mentales, esto fue ocasionado por la muerte de su esposo y ha huido con el menor, tememos que pretenda dañarlo" – contestó el oficial quien observaba detenidamente a la "señora" que estaba delante de él.

Sango tembló, trataba de controlar su respiración agitada.

"Pero, si esta desquiciada ¿por qué la buscan en carruajes particulares?" – respondió Inuyasha acomodando al bebé en sus brazos

"No sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer. Disculpe señora, ¿nos conocemos?"

"No, no creo joven oficial. Aunque me han dicho que me parezco mucho a mis primos. Mi apellido de soltera es Taisho"

"¡Pero claro!... es usted muy parecida al Capitán Inuyasha Taisho"

"Eso me han dicho, y verdaderamente es un cumplido. Él es muy apuesto"

"Claro y es un demonio con las mujeres… bueno, mil disculpas por interrumpir su viaje señora Kotsu. No omito decirles que si se cruzan con esa mujer por favor den aviso a las autoridades más cercanas. El abuelo y el tutor del niño están en la zona y se encargarán de su cuidado inmediatamente"

Al terminar de decir esto cerró la puerta y permitió que el carruaje continuara su viaje. El bebé empezó a inquietarse, Sango lo tomó en sus brazos para darle nuevamente de comer, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Onigumo y papá están en la zona! Oh, Dios…" - comentó Sango a punto de ponerse a llorar.

"Tranquilízate Sango, el oficial no ha sospechado nada" – trató de tranquilizarla Kagome.

"Pero, eso significa que no podemos detenernos en ningún lugar, podríamos encontrarlos"

"Debemos parar, Mioga no puede conducir todo el día sin descanso. Trata de tranquilizarte Sango, o pondrás nervioso al bebé" – Inuyasha lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, tratando de calmarla.

Kagome estaba muy seria, por un lado estaba aterrada ante la idea de encontrar a su padre y por otro lado estaba el comentario que había hecho el oficial en relación a Inuyasha y su habilidad con las mujeres.

"¿Conoces al oficial?" – le preguntó.

"¿Eh?... Ah sí…, pero no te preocupes, hace más de tres años que no lo veo, así que no creo que nos descubra, además en realidad tengo una prima con el nombre que mencione"

Kagome se relajó un poco, pero su tranquilidad no duró. En el carruaje habían hojas de periódico viejo, que había utilizado Kaede para envolver pan que ya habían comido. Estaba aterrada porque en esos periódicos había salido publicada la historia de su deshonra. Inuyasha las había tomado para leer y distraerse. Estuvo pensando la manera más rápida y lógica de quitar esos papeles pero afortunadamente habían llegado al pueblo que Inuyasha había elegido para detenerse a descansar, por lo que las hojas del periódico regresaron al asiento.

"Primero debemos hacer algunas averiguaciones" – dijo Inuyasha.

Mioga dirigió el carruaje a la posada, Inuyasha se las arreglo para que un niño que estaba al servicio de los señores de la casa le informara que durante la mañana había estado el famoso e incorruptible Conde Higurashi, quien estaba desesperadamente buscando a su hija que había perdido la razón.

Inuyasha había hecho un descubrimiento, el Conde Higurashi era el padre de Sango y "Shaoran". El Conde era famoso por su riqueza, su poder y sobre todo, su rectitud. Pero, esa respuesta daba lugar a otras preguntas: ¿Por qué no acudían a él?, ¿Por qué no solicitaban su ayuda?

Las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes. El Conde tenía la influencia suficiente para poner a una buena parte del ejército a buscar a su hija. Ante esta situación, dudaba que la boda entre Sango y Miroku solucionara las cosas, después de todo tanto él como el propio Inuyasha pertenecían al ejército. Sus carreras se verían amenazadas ante un enemigo de esa envergadura. Pero no era un hombre que se caracterizaba por abandonar sus misiones, iba a continuar. Y había otra cosa, algo que le recordaba el nombre del Conde, pero no le fue posible recordarlo.

"Por lo menos hace mucho que se ha marchado" – les dijo a sus acompañantes con una sonrisa en los labios.

Entraron a la posada, una vez que estuvieron en sus habitaciones Sango comento:

"Lo siento, debimos habértelo dicho"

"Eso no cambia nada, sin embargo es un adversario colosal, si es que lo es" – contestó Inuyasha.

"Seguramente ahora irá a la cabaña y descubrirá parte de la verdad, sólo espero que Kaede sepa ocultar tu participación en todo esto, no me gustaría que tuvieras a papá como enemigo" – volvió a decir Sango.

Inuyasha observó a Kagome, estaba callada. Estaba tensa, con el miedo asomando en sus ojos. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba entre su padre y ella?

"¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tu padre?" – le preguntó Inuyasha a Sango.

"Porque impedirá que se case con Miroku, como ya lo hizo una vez" – contestó rápidamente Inuyasha.

"Entonces, ¿con quién hizo que te casaras?" – nuevamente le preguntó.

"Con Totosai Youkai, el hermano de Onigumo"

"No he escuchado hablar de ellos. ¿Por qué fue un mejor partido que tu Miroku?"

"No lo sabemos, Totosai era rico pero no se igualaba a la fortuna de mi padre. Y por favor no me preguntes más; no es que no quiera comentarte todo, es sólo que no se que pretendía papá con ese matrimonio ni con el de…" – interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que continuaban ocultándole algo.

"No te preocupes, ve a atender al pequeño Shipo"

Kagome se quedó en la habitación con Inuyasha, Sango fue a la alcoba con Shipo en sus brazos.

"Me gustaría que confiaras en mi Shaoran, creo que no tienes una relación muy estrecha con tu padre, yo tampoco me llevaba bien con el mío pero lo respetaba mucho, ¿qué es lo que sientes por el conde?"

"¡No es de tu incumbencia!"

Inuyasha estaba familiarizado con el miedo, y sus diversas caras y eso es lo que había en la mirada de "Shaoran". ¿Qué le había hecho su padre?

Sango regresó. Comieron y se dedicaron a ver qué era lo que harían.

"Papá nos reconocerá al instante, tal vez podríamos quedarnos aquí y mandar una nota a Miroku" – dijo Sango.

"No lo creo conveniente, estarán revisando las posadas de la zona constantemente" – respondió Inuyasha.

"En ese caso también tendrá vigilado a Miroku" – reflexionó Kagome.

Ya pensaremos en eso, de momento yo soy una ventaja. Ambos pensarán que Sango tratará de escabullirse para estar en contacto con Miroku pero no sospecharán nada del Capitán Inuyasha Taisho, sólo tendré que adoptar mi verdadera personalidad. Tengo mi uniforme en el baúl. Deberías ir a acostarte Sango.

Sango obedeció dejando a Inuyasha y a Kagome solos, existía en él un conflicto entre su propósito noble de ayudarlas y los deseos carnales que "Shaoran" despertaban en él. Quería quebrantar las barreras que aun ella sostenía. Deseaba saber toda la verdad, ayudarla y hacerle el amor. Pero se trataba de la hija de uno de los hombres más poderosos del país. No entendía que siendo quien era estuviera viviendo en una cabaña y con la vestimenta de hombre.

"¿Qué haremos para pasar el rato?" – pregunto Inuyasha

"Cuéntame de tus aventuras en el ejército" – respondió rápidamente Kagome.

Inuyasha le platicó los lugares donde había brindado sus servicios, Kagome estaba fascinada escuchando los lugares tan lejanos que él conocía. La plática iba en dirección peligrosa

No creo que seas un hombre peligroso – le dijo ella.

Ponme a prueba y verás – el vino que estaba tomando Inuyasha hacía que su mirada fuera aún más hermosa y la dirigiera con demasiado interés hacia su cuerpo.

Kagome salió precipitadamente de la habitación hacia el pueblo. Inuyasha no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para detenerla, se sentía responsable por eso y decidió seguirla pero no podía hacerlo rápidamente, tenía que seguir aparentando que era una mujer.

Caminó buscando a "Shaoran" hasta llegar a un callejón donde hablaban unos hombres, escuchó algo que le interesaba por lo que se escondió.

"Te digo que he visto a esa golfa" – decía el primero hombre.

"Ésa no es la hermana que buscamos" – respondió es segundo hombre.

"Sango debe estar aquí también, no tiene caso que la otra salga sin ningún motivo; desde que cometió ésa infamia prácticamente es una prisionera"

"Pero ya registramos la cabaña hace dos días y no había rastro de Lady Sango"

"Pues o nos estaban mintiendo o Sango no había llegado"

"Dígame como puedo reconocerla"

"Es fácil, su cabello esta tusado, su padre la castigo cuando la encontró in fraganti en situaciones non santas" – rió descaradamente.

Inuyasha se sobresalto, ¿con quién habían encontrado a "Shaoran? ¿Por qué la persona con la que la habían encontrado no había permanecido a su lado? El coraje apareció en su rostro, pero recordó que no llevaba su espada. Deseaba con toda su alma poder saltar y partirle la cara a los desgraciados que hablaban de esa manera de "Shaoran".

Además esta vestida con ropa de hombre, su padre pensó que con el horrible corte de cabello y con la mísera ropa que le había dejado la obligaría a permanecer encerrada.

Diciendo esto se dirigieron a la zona donde habían alcanzado a ver a Kagome. Inuyasha acomodó las enaguas como pudo y emprendió la marcha lo más rápido que pudo. Había estado en ese pueblo antes por lo que conocía los caminos que llevaban al lado del río donde le habían dicho que se dirigía el joven.

Rápidamente se acercó a Kagome tomándola por la cintura arrastrándola a un tronco que servía de banco.

¡Viene Onigumo! – le dijo rápidamente para que no se resistiera.

Lo único que se ocurrió para cubrirla fue besarla y ponerle el sombrero como pudo, a nadie le extrañaría que una pareja de enamorados se encontrara en ése lugar.

Kagome se puso rígida, Inuyasha tenía sus labios pegados a los de ella, pero estaba pendiente de sus perseguidores. Los hombres entraron en la escena buscando por todas partes hasta que detuvieron su vista en la pareja de enamorados. Inuyasha se dedicó a la tarea de besarla, Kagome se mantenía firme con los labios fuertemente apretados, pero conforme la ternura de los labios de él se incrementó los de ella se volvían dulces. Inuyasha trataba de mantener la cordura, pero el sabor de ella era un afrodisiaco insuperable. Kagome cerró los ojos y la respiración de ambos se aceleró. Él la estrechó con más fuerza, tratando de darle placer.

Kagome debía pensar que Inuyasha la suponía un hombre, seguramente esa idea regreso a la cabeza de ella porque se puso tensa, el hechizo se había roto y tuvieron que interrumpir el beso porque Onigumo estaba frente a ellos.

"¡Bankotsu, mi amor, nos han descubierto!" – gritó Inuyasha el nombre de su propio hermano fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, eso y apretar el rostro de "Shaoran" contra su pecho para que no lo reconocieran – "Tú tranquilo, mi amor, entre mis brazos nada te ocurrirá. Sólo la muerte podrá separarnos" –aparentando una voz femenina.

"¿Está loca? No tenemos ningún interés en usted ni en su amante… Dígame ¿han visto pasar por aquí a una joven, una con el pelo totalmente asimétrico?

Inuyasha observó detenidamente a su rival.

"Disculpe caballero, pero entenderá que en estos momentos aunque hubiera pasado el rey no lo habría visto" – respondió con total calma Inuyasha.

Ambos hombres miraron con desprecio a la pareja y se alejaron. Instintivamente Inuyasha apretó contra sí a Kagome, su cuerpo reaccionó ella se encontraba acurrucada en su pecho. ¡Dios! Podría hacerle el amor de manera sublime, el recuerdo del sabor de su boca era hermoso. Pudo sentir el bulto de sus senos sobre todo cuando ella respiraba, la pierna de Kagome estaba entre las piernas de él, provocando una tortura maravillosa. No pudo evitarlo y acarició delicadamente la nuca de ella quien, se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Recordó lo que había escuchado, la habían encontrado en con otro hombre, lo que significaría que no era virgen. No le gustó la idea, el pensar que era una cualquiera no era de su agrado.

"¿Se han ido?" – preguntó ella sin atreverse a salir de su escondite.

Había algo que le decía a Inuyasha que era inocente. Seguramente se había dejado llevar por su primer amor. Pero, ¿quién había sido su amante? De muy mala gana la soltó. Ella se puso de pié sin mirarlo a la cara.

"Les oí cuando decían que te habían visto y que te iban a atrapar… no se me ocurrió otra cosa para evitarlo" - le dio Inuyasha.

"Será mejor que vayamos por Sango y nos vayamos"

"Si, pero no podemos ser descuidados, ¿qué tanto te conoce Onigumo?

"Me conoce muy bien"

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de preguntarle había estado en su cama, la duda lo estaba matando.

"Regresemos a la posada"

Regresaron sin ningún inconveniente. A pesar de todo, Inuyasha estaba contento porque los días de monotonía habían terminado. Entró riendo a carcajada limpia.

"¡Esto no es un juego!" - dijo Kagome.

"Y… ¿Crees que no lo sé? No te enojes, además tu tuviste la culpa por haber huido de la manera en la que lo hiciste"

"Ok, acepto la responsabilidad" – dijo algo apenada – "Debemos irnos"

"Tal vez sea mejor esperar hasta que Onigumo se vaya"

"No sé puede que establezca su punto de partida de aquí y si es así no tardará en registrar la posada"

"Me encanta tener a un compañero con ideas claras. Ve a despertar a Sango, simularemos el cuento de Bankotsu y su amante que se dan a la fuga"

Kagome se sonrojó pero se dirigió a despertar a su hermana pero se detuvo antes de entrar en la habitación.

"¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?, ¿Cómo has podido besar a otro hombre?" – le preguntó.

"Muchacho… sólo ha sido un beso… en los lugares donde he estado los hombres se besan con más libertad que aquí. Además, ¿no me digas que en el colegio no has practicado? No te preocupes, siempre he tenido claro que a mí me gustan las mujeres.

Kagome volvió a sonrojarse y entró inmediatamente a la alcoba.

Cuando estuvo adentro, no despertó inmediatamente a Sango, se quitó el sombrero, observó el espejo. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía porque recordaba todo lo que su padre le había hecho.

La imagen del espejo pasó a segundo plano, recogió el peine de Sango… peinó su escasa cabellera. Detuvo el movimiento, dejó el peine y se llevó su mano derecha la boca…

"Me besaste… Te amo, Lord Inuyasha" – pensó.

¡No! ¡Eso no! ¿Cómo pudo llegar a sentir eso? Ella no iba a volver a confiar en ningún hombre… tal vez había sido su manera de sostener a Shipo, su ternura con Sango… o su amabilidad hacia "Shaoran".

Se apartó del espejo.

No podía estar fantaseando en eso, no en esos momentos de peligro. Además no quería que el corazón se le rompiera. Si le decía que era una mujer, tendría que contarle también de quien se trataba… de esa ramera de la que todos hablaban, lo más seguro era que si se llegaba a interesar en ella sería para un revolcón en su cama y no más.

Y debía tener alma de ramera, porque el pensamiento de estar en sus brazos la hizo estremecer…

El beso que le había dado hace unos momentos era el culpable. Después del leve roce que significo el beso con Seshomaru, Onigumo lo había hecho también a la fuerza. Ella tratando de buscar protección se lo dijo a su padre, pero sólo le contestó que no fuera remilgada con su futuro esposo. La siguiente vez que lo intentó le clavó las tijeras en la pierna.

Sin embargo con Inuyasha… todo había sido tan diferente, había deseado que continuara… pero si aún sabiendo la verdad Inuyasha se interesaba en ella, no soportaría las burlas, el escándalo que ella viene arrastrando. Jamás encontrarían la felicidad.

Kagome tomó una decisión, debía hacer a un lado sus sentimientos, lo importante era poner a salvo a su hermana y su sobrino y ella dejaría que Inuyasha siguiera su camino sin el lastre que ella significaba.

Era lo mejor para todos.

**Continuará**

**Gracias por sus reviews… me emociona mucho recibirlos y sobre todo me animan a continuar… BESOS!!!**


	6. No hay ningún futuro

**Lady Escándalo**

**Capítulo 6**

**No hay ningún futuro**

Kagome despertó a Sango tratando de no espantarla, le explicó como estaba la situación por lo que se apresuraron en preparar las cosas para reemprender su camino.

Inuyasha le había comentado a una de las criadas de la posada sobre su huída con su joven "amante", lo hizo para justificar la manera en la que partirían.

Mioga tuvo listo el carruaje por lo que Inuyasha envió a Sango, Shipo y "Shaoran" por delante, al esperarlo en el interior, Kagome se dio cuenta que Onigumo se acercaba a la posada seguido de su sirviente, su primer impulso fue gritar para prevenir a Inuyasha, quien también en ése momento salía pero no fue necesario; él había adoptado su papel de mujer mayor que estaba de fuga con su "amigo", se cubrió el rostro con un periódico y echo a correr apenada como lo haría cualquier mujer que estaba haciendo algo indecente.

Subió al carruaje y una vez que tomó su lugar golpeó el techo para indicar a Mioga que iniciara la marcha. Sango estaba muy asustada, arrinconada apretando contra su pecho a su hijo.

"¡Nos perseguirá!" – dijo Sango.

"No creo, ya hemos partido, obviamente va a preguntar en las posadas por ti pero no encajamos en la descripción".

"Pero, si pregunta por el bebé… podrá atar cabos y puede que nos persiga…" – intervino Kagome.

Inuyasha sabía que el punto débil de su plan era el bebé. Golpeó nuevamente en el techo mara indicarle a Mioga que apresurara el paso.

"Por favor Inuyasha, si nos atrapan prométeme que harás todo lo posible para que a mi bebé no le pase nada" – suplicó Sango.

"Te prometo que nada le ocurrirá a Shipo, lograremos escapar. Confía en mí." – le respondió tomándole cariñosamente la mano.

Kagome no podía apartar su mirada del rostro de su acompañante, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera a ella a quien le tomara la mano, que a ella le dijera que todo iba a salir bien y que iba a protegerla. Haber aceptado sus sentimientos no le facilitaba las cosas. Pensando esto dirigió su atención al nuevo ejemplar del periódico que había traído Inuyasha. El encabezado hablaba de la desaparición de Sango, sintió escalofrío a lo largo de su espalda. Si hablaba de Sango, el artículo hablaría de su familia y del escándalo de su hermana. Seguramente él no estaba enterado de nada porque cuando todo aquello ocurrió se encontraba enfermo. Estaba totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos que no notó que Inuyasha le hablaba.

"Shaoran, trata de relajarte, debemos inspirarle confianza a Sango. Bien… escuchen, suponiendo que Onigumo nos persiga tendrá que ir haciendo paradas a lo largo del camino en las posadas. Por lo que su velocidad no será la que quisiera. Sin embargo, estaba considerando la opción de cambiar de dirección, hacia Winchester. Ahí tengo un amigo que nos podrá dar cobijo y sobre todo saldremos de la ruta en la que seguramente él nos perseguirá" – expuso Inuyasha.

"Pero, si sospecha corremos el riesgo de que revisen cada carruaje" – respondió Kagome.

Así es, pero estarán buscando a una mujer madura, un joven, una doncella y un bebé… no ¿es así? Por lo tanto, debemos transformarnos en otros personajes. ¿Qué tal un militar que viaja con su esposa? Sango puede hacer el papel de mi esposa y por supuesto desapareceremos al bebé"

"¡¿Qué?! – respondieron ambas.

"Tranquilas, lo que quiero decir es que lo ocultaremos en uno de los baúles, si esto no es posible, es bastante normal que un militar y su esposa tengan un bebé"

"Pues se nos hará difícil viajar en esas condiciones hasta donde se encuentra Miroku"

"Claro que no, si como sospechamos los caminos hacia el cuartel estarán vigilados sólo iremos a Winchester, ahí ustedes me esperarán. Yo iré sólo en su busca, le contaré todo y entonces será él, el que se traslade"

Sango se emocionó con la idea, tal vez funcionaría.

"Por supuesto que funcionará… y yo podré deshacerme de este ridículo disfraz. Bien, Sango serás mi esposa, Shaoran serás el mozo de cuadra"

"Pero tendremos que hacer el cambio dentro del carruaje, no hay otra manera de no levantar sospechas"

"Vaya Shaoran… veo que piensas en los detalles…" – Inuyasha hizo una pequeña pausa – "Bien, así lo haremos y la mujer madura, su amante, la doncella sospechosa y el bebé habrán desaparecido"

Pero en ese momento Kagome se dio cuenta que su plan tenía una falla. Ella tendría que cambiarse frente a él… Bueno, simplemente se pondría la ropa de mozo encima de la que traía.

En la siguiente parada pasaron los baúles al interior del carruaje, cuando salieron del pueblo bajaron las persianas y empezaron con el cambio. Kagome sostuvo al bebé mientras Sango desataba los listones del vestido de Inuyasha. Ésa situación le recordó lo que había vivido con él, un recuerdo que iba a atesorar en el futuro, cuando estuviera sola… en menos de un par de días se separarían, él se olvidaría pronto del joven llamado "Shaoran", ni siquiera llegaría a saber que era una mujer, una mujer que… lo amaba.

Desvió su atención al bebé que estaba muy tranquilo pero con ganas de jugar, le dio el periódico con la esperanza de que lo rompiera pero no llamó su atención, Kagome vio la espada de Inuyasha, la tomó y dejó que Shipo jugara con el mango y las cintas que colgaban de él.

"No vayas a dejar que toque el filo" – le dijo Inuyasha

No estaba molesto porque él bebé estuviera babeando las cintas… estaba segura de que algún día sería un gran padre…

Después de que Sango soltara los listones, Inuyasha se deshizo de las prendas con rapidez, provocando la risa de Sango.

Kagome lo observó, trató de desviar la mirada de los fuertes músculos de su pecho, de sus piernas…

A él le costó mucho trabajo poder cambiarse en un espacio tan pequeño, tuvo que pedir la ayuda de "Shaoran", Kagome se sintió incómoda ante la situación, sin embargo era probable que fuera la última ocasión de estar tan cerca de él, por lo que decidió disfrutar de los mínimos toques que debía darle para acomodarle las medias.

Inuyasha se quitó el maquillaje y se peinó. Tenía una apariencia impecable con su uniforme. Aunque para ella se veía bien con cualquier vestimenta.

Sango se cambió con el otro vestido que llevaba, no tuvo ningún problema de hacerlo porque no se quitó las enaguas y el corpiño que llevaba abajo del vestido.

Kagome sólo se quitó el corbatín que llevaba, se puso encima de las prendas que llevaba la vestimenta de mozo y el sombrero. Inuyasha sólo sonrió ante el recato de su joven "amigo".

Inuyasha había tomado al bebé mientras sus acompañantes se cambiaban y se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Kagome se había recostado para descansar pero no podía quitar la vista de él, quería que quedaran grabadas todas sus imágenes para su futuro. Pudo observar el parecido que tenía con el Duque Seshomaru, seguramente dentro de diez años tendría el mismo aspecto amenazador que su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, su valentía y arrojo era algo que lo caracterizaba sólo a Inuyasha.

Él se había percatado de su mirada, veía como lo estudiaba como si quisiera dibujarlo de memoria después. Deseaba volver a besarla, pero ya habría otras ocasiones… de momento estaba satisfecho que ella no le quitara el ojo de encima. Ya llegaría el momento de explorarse sin ninguna barrera de por medio. Deseaba decirle que sabía que era una mujer, las caricias que había obtenido de ella cuando lo ayudaba a cambiarse habían puesto a prueba su control, poco le faltó para tomarla entre sus brazos y llenarla de besos apasionados y probablemente algo más.

Habían bajado en el pueblo anterior él y Sango para que las personas los vieran y se percataran de que eran una pareja de esposos y no levantaran sospechas. Sin embargo, habían visto a un sospechoso que no les quitaban la vista de encima, por lo que no harían ninguna pausa para descansar.

Kagome estaba preocupada, y estaba segura de que Inuyasha también. Más que la búsqueda de una persona parecía una persecución, seguramente era obra de su padre. Tenía que aceptar que sin la ayuda de Inuyasha las habrían atrapado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Los pensamientos de Inuyasha iban más o menos por la misma dirección, se sorprendía de la tenacidad de la búsqueda, tenía que haber algo más… algo que continuaban ocultándole.

El bebé requirió atención, lo alimentaron, cambiaron y jugaron con él para que se cansara y durmiera lo suficiente cuando fuera necesario. Kagome observaba con una sonrisa en los labios como Sango jugaba con su bebé. Inuyasha pensó que sería una magnífica mamá. Algo muy profundo se prendió en su interior, absurdamente pensó en decirle: Mi querida Lady… (al no saber su nombre continuó con el único que conocía) Mi querida Lady "Shaoran", me siento profundamente atraído por la idea de casarme contigo y llevarte a la guerra. En el extranjero, no podré estar mucho tiempo contigo a menos que quieras estar con el regimiento aguantando incomodidades y atendiendo a los enfermos y heridos." Suspiró, seguramente ella se sentiría muy atraída por la idea…

Aunque también podría retirarse del ejército, Seshomaru se sentiría muy complacido con esta idea, pero Inuyasha no tenía intensión de hacerlo… ante esto Inuyasha trató de desviar su atención y tomó el periódico para buscar las noticias de la guerra. Cuando terminó preguntó:

"¿Quieren que les lea algunas noticias?"

"Si" – respondió Sango.

"¡No!" – respondió Kagome, quien apenas se había percatado que Inuyasha estaba leyendo el periódico.

Inuyasha no se detuvo, al contrario por la reacción de "Shaoran", lo leía con mayor interés. Examinó las noticias durante un rato hasta que lo encontró. Ahí estaba el artículo de la desaparición de Sango, no había nada que él no supiera sin embargo, llegó a una parte en la que sin mencionar los nombres hacían referencia a la familia de Sango. En particular a su infame hermana. Ahora lo entendía todo… su damisela en apuros era: Kagome Higurashi.

-

-

Continuó leyendo ocultando cualquier gesto que diera a entender que había descubierto la verdad. Dejó el periódico a un lado, notando el alivio inmediato en la cara de Kagome.

Kagome… le iba a costar trabajo asimilar ése como el verdadero nombre de "Shaoran". ¿Era verdadera su reputación? Pero lo que conocía de ella no encajaba, no podría creer que era una desvergonzada que iba de cama en cama. Recordó que en los periódicos que le llevaron cuando había estado en cama para que se entretuviera leyendo algo, había dibujos grotescos del escándalo en el que estaba inmersa, rogaba a Dios porque ella no los hubiera visto.

Sin embargo los detalles de esa situación no los sabía por el periódico, Hoyo, su otro hermano se había encargado de relatarle todos los detalles:

La noche del baile más esperado de la temporada el padre de Kagome le había prohibido asistir, pero Lady Kikio una de las personas más respetadas de la sociedad, había intercedido por ella y junto a su esposo y una docena de personas habían acompañado al Conde Higurashi a levantar el castigo. Y ahí la habían encontrado en su cama con… Onigumo, no podía ser otro… había escuchado que se trataba del cuñado de su hermana.

El escándalo se habría acabado pronto pero la obstinación de ella en no casarse y no seguir las reglas que la sociedad imponía no había hecho más que incrementarlo. Lady Kikio había permanecido en silencio pero la aceptación de haber presenciado el hecho sólo hundió más a Kagome.

No podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto… pero los testimonios, la reclusión en la que vivía… todo apuntaba a que era verdad. Pero no podía creer que fuera esa clase de persona. Pero recordó otra cosa, Seshomaru la había conocido antes del escándalo ¿se había acostado también con él? ¡No! No podía ser… Tuvo que admitir que le inspiraba cierta compasión el padre de Kagome, pero sólo si ella era la desvergonzada que se decía.

-

Kagome estaba tensa, estaba segura de que si Inuyasha leía las cosas que "había hecho" la condenaría inmediatamente y, su corazón quedaría destrozado.

"Voy a ayudar a Mioga, ahora que soy un hombre puedo ir ahí sin despertar sospechas" – dijo Inuyasha, y procedió a hacer que el carruaje se detuviera, saliendo inmediatamente de él.

"Cielos, desde que se puso el uniforme se ha transformado" – dijo Sango.

Kagome estaba de acuerdo con su apreciación, Inuyasha se mostraba frio y hasta se había comportado bruscamente.

"Seguramente es un excelente oficial" – trató de justificarlo Kagome. Sabía que una barrera enorme se estaba levantando entre ellos, pero lo mejor que podía hacer era acostumbrarse, pronto él estaría fuera de su vida… para siempre.

"Mira" – le dijo Kagome a Sango, tomando el periódico en la mano - "Dios, mi desaparición en el periódico… Kag… no pensé que también te estaban mencionando a ti…" – terminó de decir cuando leyó la parte donde recordaban el escándalo – "pensé que se olvidarían pronto de todo eso"

"Dudo que eso llegue a ocurrir…" – contestó tristemente.

"La palabra de Lady Kikio y su esposo es intachable, el hecho de que ellos estuvieran ahí hace que toda la sociedad crea ciegamente"

"¡Pero yo no invité a Onigumo a mi cama!, ¡Yo estaba profundamente dormida!"

"Eso no tienes que decírmelo a mí, te conozco muy bien; recuerdo perfectamente como me costaba trabajo despertarte cuando llegaba la institutriz. Pero eso no tiene importancia a los ojos del mundo"

"¿Quieres decir que me tuve que haber casado con Onigumo para evitar el escándalo?"

"No lo sé, probablemente yo lo hubiera hecho. Pero mi carácter siempre ha sido más débil que el tuyo. Me doy cuenta de la difícil situación en la que te encuentras, en parte por Inuyasha"

"¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?"

"No negarás que hay algo entre ustedes… me he dado cuenta. Sin duda esta confundido al considerar que eres un hombre, pero cuando descubra la verdad, estoy segura que se mostrará interesado. Es una pena que esa relación no tenga futuro."

"No hay ningún futuro porque no existe nada entre nosotros…" - Kagome trató de mantener la voz firme – "además, nunca se enterará que soy una mujer… estás confundida Sango" – terminó de decir.

-

-

Eran las cinco de la tarde y el sol empezaba a esconderse, entraron a Winchester. Habían llegado a su destino.

Vamos a ir a una pequeña posada, estoy seguro que Onigumo ó tu padre no irán a buscarnos ahí.

Fueron a la posada, dejaron al bebé profundamente dormido en un baúl para que vieran al "matrimonio" y no levantaran ninguna sospecha. Dijo al dueño del establecimiento que quería una habitación para su cochero y otra para él, que dejaría ahí su carruaje y que le interesaba rentar un caballo para explorar los alrededores, su esposa se quedaría en casa de un amigo.

Inuyasha llevaba el baúl con el bebé, que afortunadamente no había despertado. Se dirigían a la casa de su amigo del ejército para pedir alojamiento para Sango y Shipo y "Shaoran".

Su amigo era padre de un niño de cuatro años de edad y una hermosa niña de tres, sólo se encontraban ellos y su esposa porque su él se encontraba con su regimiento.

El niño inmediatamente fue impactado por la imagen de Inuyasha y él se puso a jugar con él. Después de un rato la niña reclamó su atención y él presto se dedicó a jugar con la niña… Kagome estaba atontada observándolo… no sólo con los bebés era bueno… también con niños mayores. Sería un padre maravilloso, lástima…

Mary, la dueña de la casa estaba encantada de recibir a Sango y su bebé, su esposo había sido el soldado que acompaño a Inuyasha en su traslado mientras estaba enfermo. Pero éste se había enfurecido al saber que Seshomaru no había permitido que lo visitara, ya arreglaría cuentas con él cuando se volvieran a ver.

"Bueno, debo irme" – dijo Inuyasha.

Listo, eso era todo pensó Kagome, se iría y eso era el fin. No podía soportarlo. La razón le decía que debía dejarlo marchar pero su corazón le exigía alargar el tiempo de estar con él.

"Creo que debería ir contigo" – dijo, al seguirlo a la puerta principal.

"¿Por qué?" – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

"No puedo quedarme aquí, este lugar es muy pequeño, podrían reconocerme y tal vez necesites apoyo con Miroku. Además podrías necesitar mi ayuda, no conoces lo despiadado que puede ser mi padre" – eran puras tonterías, pero no se le había ocurrido nada para justificar la necesidad de acompañarlo. Aunque lo de su padre era totalmente cierto y, estaba segura que Inuyasha no lo tomaba tan en serio.

"Me llama la atención los comentarios que haces de tu padre… ¿Crees que sea prudente venir conmigo?

"Si"

"Está bien, díselo a Sango"

Sango no estaba convencida de dejar ir a Kagome sola con Inuyasha pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. La besó en la mejilla y con lágrimas en los ojos permitió que se marchara.

Kagome caminaba junto a Inuyasha por la oscura calle.

"Te gustan los niños…"

"¿Y a ti?"

No podía contestar como lo haría como mujer.

"No entiendo mucho de niños" - y esto era verdad, no había tratado con menores y había conocido a su sobrino apenas hacía unos días.

"Yo tampoco, soy el menor en mi familia… seguramente si hubiera crecido con muchos alrededor no los toleraría, pero los encuentro refrescantes"

Se detuvieron ante el Banco del pueblo, que obviamente a esas horas estaba cerrado, sin embargo Inuyasha había llamado impaciente a la puerta. Ser parte de la nobleza tenía sus ventajas, porque en cuanto el dueño del abrió y supo de quien se trataba poco le faltó para estar a sus pies y esperar sus órdenes. Solicitó una cantidad de dinero y se apresuraron a salir. Inuyasha le explicó que lo conocían muy bien porque Shikon, la propiedad más grande de su familia, estaba relativamente cerca y Seshomaru, era accionista del Banco.

A Kagome no le quedaba claro porque si Shikon estaba tan cerca no habían ido ahí, estarían mucho más seguras porque su padre nunca se atrevería a enfrentar al Duque Seshomaru Taisho.

Fueron otra vez a la posada para rentar un segundo caballo y el posadero les comento que había estado ocupado atendiendo al sirviente de un gran señor que le preguntaba por una desdichada mujer desaparecida. Eso era preocupante.

Preguntó si tendría lugar para su mozo, pero al ver que iba a ser alojado junto a Mioga decidió decir que también era su ayuda de cámara por lo que lo necesitaba cerca. Ambos se quedarían en la misma habitación. Kagome trató de evitarlo pero no lo consiguió.

Fueron a su pequeña habitación, era sencilla pero hermosa, si fueran otras las circunstancias le encantaría estar ahí con Inuyasha.

"Más vale que no ronques Shaoran, si me despiertas yo te despertaré a ti"

Kagome se quedó callada. La cena estaba deliciosa, era eso o tenían demasiada hambre. Ella no se quedó con la duda y a pesar de que corría el riesgo de recibir una respuesta grosera se aventuró a preguntar porque odiaba tanto a su hermano.

"No lo odio, lo que pasa es que es muy entrometido, no quiere que regrese al regimiento, no ha entendido que ya no soy un niño. Y con su carácter está acostumbrado a obtener lo que quiere, puede ser encanto y crueldad al mismo tiempo"

Kagome supuso que ella trataría de hacer lo mismo, mantenerlo a salvo.

"Tal vez te este buscando"

"Creo que tienes razón. Vaya… tu padre, Onigumo y Seshomaru… tenemos suerte de no haber sido capturados todavía, no te preocupes Shaoran, lo lograremos. Bueno, ya solo queda el postre, tienes que probar estos pastelillos, están deliciosos… abre la boca "

Kagome observaba el pastelillo, recordando el que habían comido anteriormente, se veía delicioso. Humedeció sus labios con la lengua y abrió la boca.

"Muerde" – le dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome obedeció saboreando despacio el sabor limpiándose con la lengua el resto que había quedado en sus labios. Inuyasha no apartaba la vista de su compañero, sin duda ésta situación se prestaría para seducir a su pareja. Kagome se puso nerviosa ante su persistente mirada.

"Esta delicioso"

"Ah ¿sí? – Inuyasha volteó el panecillo y mordió la parte que previamente había comido ella. También limpió sus labios con la lengua y volvió a morder.

Kagome lo observaba y decidió levantarse abruptamente para terminar con esa situación tan peligrosa.

Inuyasha la observaba, el deseo de hacerle el amor le estaba causando un ligero mareo. Estaba convencido de que era una libertina ante su insistencia de acompañarlo, aceptar compartir su habitación… pero estaba dispuesto a seguir su juego, tal vez una ligera experiencia haría que la obsesión que sentía desapareciera.

Pero la idea de estar confundido, de que sus primeras impresiones de que era inocente y que todo había sido un terrible error se hacía presente. Algo le decía que no debía aprovecharse de la situación. Decidió poner distancia de por medio.

"El baño esta final del pasillo, enseguida regreso" – dijo Inuyasha, levantándose inmediatamente y saliendo de su habitación.

Kagome debía estar contenta de haber salido de ésa situación comprometedora, pero lo único que llenaba esa habitación era su ausencia. Tal vez debería regresar en ese mismo momento donde se encontraba Sango. Se sacó la idea de la cabeza, acomodó el camastro y se acostó fingiendo que estaba profundamente dormida.

Él tardó en regresar. Estaba empezando a preocuparse pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta, escucho como se quitaba las botas y se acomodaba en la cama. Kagome se imaginó que se sentiría estar acostada al lado de Inuyasha, de su cuerpo caliente. Trató de desechar estos pensamientos, no le hacían ningún bien y no podría conciliar el sueño.

Inuyasha por su parte temía y a la vez anhelaba una invitación, su excitación no había disminuido a pesar del paseo que había dado y cualquier cosa iba a provocar que se le olvidara toda decencia y tomara a la mujer que estaba en la habitación con él.

Ambos trataron de conciliar el sueño, plenamente consientes de la presencia del otro.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**¡¡Hola!! Respecto a lemon entre estos dos… no sean impacientes… **

**Gracias… Les mando muchos besos… y les dejo un pequeño regalo:**

**Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

"_¿Quieres reunirte con él?"_

_Ella negó con la cabeza._

"_Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"_

"_Te quiero a ti…"_


	7. ¿Cómo había llegado a ésta situación?

**Lady Escándalo**

**Capítulo 7**

**¿Cómo había llegado a ésta situación?**

Al día siguiente Kagome se despertaba… ¿dónde se encontraba?, no reconocía el lugar. Pasaron unos segundos para que recordara la aventura en la que se había metido y el hombre que estaba en la cama en el mismo cuarto que ella.

Desde el camastro no alcanzaba a ver el lugar en el que su acompañante debía estar recostado, decidió pararse para asearse antes de que él lo hiciera, pero al voltear se percató que no había nadie en la cama, inmediatamente lo buscó con la mirada. Inuyasha se encontraba sentado al lado de la ventana con las piernas cruzadas y la observaba fijamente.

"Estuve a punto de despertarte muchacho, prepárate. He pedido el desayuno en cualquier momento vendrán a dejarlo"

Kagome sólo se levantó y se dirigió tras un biombo donde se quitó la ropa de mozo, quedándose con las prendas de mejor calidad. Desayunaron rápidamente en un tenso silencio.

Rentaron un par de caballos de buena raza, capaces de enfrentar los caminos en malas condiciones.

"¿Debemos llegar hoy con Miroku?" – se atrevió a hablar Kagome.

"Todo dependerá de que el tiempo mejore" - Inuyasha lo decía porque desde la madrugada el clima había empeorado, la lluvia aunque no era fuerte era lo suficientemente molesta para retrasar el paso de los caballos – "pero anímate, pronto estaremos con Miroku y los problemas de Sango se terminarán… así podremos ocuparnos de los tuyos"

"¿Mis problemas?"

"No voy a permitir que regreses a tu encierro, si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte. Recuerda que soy un caballero andante"

"Pero yo no soy una damisela en apuros"

"Así es… pero aún así me gustaría ayudarte… ¿Qué falta has cometido para que te traten como he visto?"

"He desobedecido" – contestó Kagome, con la mirada perdida al frente.

"Vaya, tu padre es un hombre muy estricto. ¿Cuánto va a durar tu castigo?"

Eso no lo podía soportar Kagome, no estaba dispuesta a confesarle que su condición duraría mientras estuviera viva, aunque la tentación de contarle todo lo que estaba pasando era enorme.

"Mis problemas son míos… mi Lord. Cuando hayamos conseguido que Sango se case con Miroku yo regresaré a casa con Kaede y usted se habrá librado de nosotros" – Kagome apresuró el paso de su caballo para cortar cualquier nueva pregunta de su acompañante, pero su corazón estaba destrozado, pronto acabaría ésta situación… pronto no volvería a ver Inuyasha Taisho.

La cabalgata fue extenuante, afortunadamente tras su exilio Kagome se acostumbró a montar a horcadas de lo contrario no hubiera aguantado el ritmo del viaje.

Se detuvieron a comer en un pueblo cercano, en ésta ocasión Inuyasha decidió que lo harían en el área común, ésta decisión desconcertó a Kagome hasta que entendió que lo hizo para saber que ocurría a su alrededor… y las cantinas eran excelentes lugares para enterarse de la vida obra y gracia de la gente de la zona.

Se enteraron que había patrullas por todos lados buscando a una joven dama desquiciada que traía en sus brazos al heredero de un aristócrata y sobre todo, había una muy buena recompensa por entregarla.

Continuaron su camino, el cielo nuevamente se oscureció; la lluvia amenazaba con hacerse más fuerte… después de un rato cabalgando, el caballo de Inuyasha perdió una herradura por lo que se vieron obligados a parar en la siguiente aldea. También decidió que de acuerdo a como estaban las cosas y el clima empeorando lo mejor sería no continuar con su camino hasta el día siguiente.

En la posada no había nadie sospechoso, encontraron habitaciones libres y el mozo de ahí se encargaría de la herradura del caballo. Habitaciones… eso era bueno pensó Kagome, no iba a volver a pasar por la tentación.

A lo largo de la calle, había varios carteles con el dibujo de Sango con la leyenda de que se encontraba desaparecida y que había una recompensa. Sin embargo comparando su retrato, que habían sacado de su boda, y con su aspecto actual pocos serían capaces de decir que se trataba de la misma persona. Inuyasha y Kagome intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, la persecución tenía sus fallas.

Se encontraban con el posadero cuando se escuchó:

"¡¡Inuyasha Taisho!! ¡¡Sigues vivo!!" – dijo un oficial que salía de la cantina.

"¡¡Kohaku!!" – contestó Inuyasha, - "¡¿Cómo estas amigo?!" – se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Hoy es tu día de suerte! Escuche…" – le dijo al posadero – "el Capitán Taisho no necesitará habitaciones, se quedará en la Hacienda"

"¿La Hacienda es tu casa? – preguntó Inuyasha.

"Claro que no… es la de Renkotsu" – pasó su brazo por los hombros de Inuyasha y lo sacó de la posada, Kagome sólo pudo seguirlos.

Los dos compañeros del ejército se dedicaron a platicar y a ponerse al día de los asuntos bélicos y de la salud de Inuyasha, quien prácticamente había ignorado a Kagome. Kohaku se percató de la presencia del "muchacho" por lo que le preguntó al capitán si iba acompañándolo. Lo único que ella pudo hacer fue sentarse relativamente cerca de los amigos y esperar.

Ella se sintió desplazada, ése era el verdadero ambiente en el que él se desenvolvía. En ese momento entraron otros dos oficiales visiblemente borrachos. Uno de ellos era nada menos que el oficial que los había detenido cuando Inuyasha estaba disfrazado. Se alegraron mucho de ver sano a Inuyasha… se daba cuenta de que era una persona muy querida. Al seguir la conversación escuchó que uno de los nuevos amigos era Renkotsu quien insistía en llevarse a Inuyasha a pasar la noche en su propiedad.

Inuyasha se llevó aparte a Kagome.

"Será mejor que vaya, tú te quedarás aquí, es un lugar seguro lejos de las rutas comunes"

"¡No!"

"Mira Shaoran… conociendo a Renkotsu estoy seguro que aquello será un completo desmadre, quédate aquí"

"¡¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?! ¿Es tu mozo?" – intervino Renkotsu.

"Si, no te preocupes… se quedará aquí…"

"¡De ninguna manera! Mis criados también están de fiesta… tengo lugar para tu muchacho… ¡Va con nosotros!"

Sin dar oportunidad de negarse, Renkotsu prácticamente arrastraba hacia el carruaje a Kagome. Ella no pudo más que mirar de forma desconcertada a Inuyasha, quien sólo levantó los hombros pero su mirada demostraba que estaba molesto. Pero tenía razón al permitir ésta situación, de lo contrario podría levantar sospechas.

n el carruaje iban incómodos, Inuyasha empujó a Kagome de manera nada amable hacia el suelo del carruaje, a sus pies; afortunadamente estaba alfombrado.

Como casi todos iban pasados de copas empezaron a cantar estrofas estúpidas y de doble sentido, Kagome levantó la mirada un par de veces sólo para observar como Inuyasha se llevaba una botella de vino a la boca. El muy sinvergüenza parecía querer estar a tono con sus compañeros.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, sintió como unas manos la levantaron y la guiaron hacia abajo del carruaje. Inuyasha parecía molesto, enfadado sería una mejor palabra para describirlo. Mientras sus acompañantes se metían a la casa hablaron.

"Lo siento, no se me ocurrió que decir para evitar venir…" - dijo Kagome.

"Yo tampoco pude pensar nada… escúchame bien… voy a encontrar un lugar seguro para ti y te lo juro: más te vale que no te atrevas a salir de ahí o si no te voy a dejar el trasero bien colorado" – la tomó fuertemente de uno de los brazos – "limítate a cerrar los ojos y taparte los oídos…"

Entraron en la propiedad, se notaba que pertenecía a una familia de dinero. Estaba muy bien cuidada y los muebles que empezaron a aparecer en su trayecto eran de buena calidad. Sin embargo Kagome dejó de observar estos detalles porque su atención se dirigió a las personas que se encontraban a lo largo de las siguientes habitaciones… personas desnudas recostadas en los sillones en el suelo, en las escaleras… absortas por el clima de bebida y lujuria… Kagome estaba en medio de una orgía.

El brazo de Inuyasha más que aprisionarla ahora le servía de apoyo Kagome. Sus acompañantes se habían perdido entre la multitud a excepción de Renkotsu, quien veía a sus múltiples invitados con satisfacción en el rostro.

"Tu muchacho puede ir a la parte de atrás de la casa" – dijo el anfitrión.

"Prefiero que se quede conmigo, no me dijiste que se trataba de una orgía Renkotsu"

"¡¿Qué fiesta crees que sería capaz de dar yo?!" – contestó, pasando por alto lo extraño que se le hacía que Inuyasha no permitiera que el "muchacho" se fuera – "¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?, no me digas que la edad te ha hecho puritano"

"Sólo estoy preocupado por mi uniforme… ¿hay algún lugar donde pueda cambiarme?"

"Debe haber en el piso…" – interrumpió la idea porque una morena de cabello rojo (claramente se trataba de una peluca) y con una máscara se acercó a Renkotsu y se frotaba contra su cuerpo. Llevaba los senos sin cubrir – "en el piso de arriba…" - alcanzó a terminar la idea, pero olvidándose inmediatamente de ellos para centrar toda su atención en su amable acompañante.

Kagome estaba sorprendida ante las caricias que le prodigaba la "chica" que había tomado por asalto al dueño de la casa. Si alguien la tocaba así estaría en problemas… se darían cuenta de que no era hombre. Puso más atención a su alrededor… más de la mitad de las mujeres llevaban el rostro cubierto por máscaras. Al observar nuevamente a la persona que se estaba besando y acariciando con Renkotsu se percató que se le hacía conocida… era alguien que ella había visto antes…

"Con que te gusta mirar ¿eh? Creo que te he traído al lugar adecuado" – atrajo su atención Inuyasha que al mismo tiempo la jalaba hacia las escaleras para subirlas, situación nada fácil al tener que esquivar a las personas que literalmente mantenían relaciones sexuales en los escalones ó el alcohol había hecho que quedaran dormidos y deshacerse de por lo menos tres mujeres que se acercaron a él a hacerle propuestas indecorosas.

"¡Vaya… vas a estar muy ocupado!" – dijo Kagome muy enojada.

"Todo sea por una buena causa… no podemos levantar sospechas" – contestó fríamente Inuyasha.

Una mujer bajaba por las escaleras… apenas iba vestida con un camisón que dejaba ver gran parte de sus pechos… no obstante esto, cuando vio acercarse a Inuyasha y a Kagome hizo lo posible por mostrar todos sus encantos…

"Vaya… un par de amantes" – se acercó a Kagome quien sólo pudo apretarse más hacia Inuyasha – "me gustan los jóvenes… mi especialidad son los jóvenes…" – no pudo continuar insinuándose porque Inuyasha jaló a Kagome apartándola de ella – "vaya que desperdicio… _hombres_ como ustedes deben estar en la biblioteca"

"¡Demonios!" – dijo Inuyasha una vez que se encontraban suficientemente lejos de la prostituta – "estas arruinando mi reputación… voy a tener que meterme con las mujeres de allá abajo para recuperarla"

"Tú tienes la culpa de que estemos en esta situación… te recuerdo que son _tus amigos_"

Inuyasha sólo la observó como si quisiera matarla con la mirada.

Un fuerte ruido en el piso inferior, en la puerta principal que se alcanzaba a ver desde donde se encontraban, les llamó la atención. Un nuevo puñado de gente llagaba… Kagome estaba aterrada… su hermano Kouga estaba ahí… él podría reconocerla a pesar de su apariencia de hombre.

"¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Inuyasha, al notar la palidez en su rostro.

No pudo obtener respuesta porque en ese momento tuvo que presionar su cuerpo con el de ella empujado por una _dama _que era perseguida por su pareja de esa noche, ella iba prácticamente desnuda, cubierta apenas por un camisón corto que no tapaba absolutamente nada y su perseguidor iba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, al llegar a la habitación que se encontraba frente a Kagome e Inuyasha, la _atrapó _ e inmediatamente se desabrochó el pantalón, Kagome no pudo observar lo que pasó después por que Inuyasha se encargó de cerrar la puerta.

Kagome estaba atónita por lo que había presenciado durante ésa noche… pero principalmente por la llegada de Kouga… él había creído que ella había invitado a Onigumo a su cama; si la encontraba ahí seguramente la mataría. Además estaba Inuyasha… seguramente pelearía con él y no tendría oportunidad… Kouga era un excelente tirador.

Buscaron una habitación vacía… en medio del pasillo lleno de prendas; pero por los ruidos que había cuando se acercaban daban a entender perfectamente cuando tenían ocupantes y en más de una habían visto la acción que se llevaba a cabo en su interior. Por fin llegaron a una vacía.

Kagome no pudo reprimir una risa nerviosa…

"Lo siento…" - dijo Kagome ante la mirada de Inuyasha.

"Ésta debe ser la habitación del propio Renkotsu" – dijo Inuyasha, sacando de una bolsa su traje de viaje – "si mi ayuda de cámara viera el estado en el que está el traje se suicidaría"

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso… en minutos te lo arrancarán" – dijo Kagome evidentemente enojada.

"Seguramente... ésas quieren sangre fresca… ¿estás seguro que no quieres venir Shaoran?"

"No gracias, seguramente es un terreno lleno de sífilis…"

"Estoy seguro que el anfitrión estuvo pendiente de que estuvieran limpias al invitarlas aquí" – contestó Inuyasha, mientras se quitaba el uniforme y se ponía el traje.

"¿Y las damas? "

"¿Qué pasa con ellas?

"Las mujeres que traen máscaras no son rameras"

"Eso depende de lo que consideres ramera"

Kagome no podía apartar su vista de Inuyasha… estaba increíblemente guapo con su traje…

"Bien… ¿qué te parece?" – preguntó cuando terminó de arreglarse.

"¿Crees que alguien te va a mirar antes de arrancarte la ropa?"

"MMM… Probablemente no… pero tengo que mantener mi imagen" – dijo esto mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría con la llave – "además no es mi intención enredarme con alguien… debemos dormir para continuar nuestro viaje mañana… pero tengo que dejarme ver un rato. Regresaré tan pronto como me sea posible… Cierra la puerta con llave… y no abras a nadie que no sea yo… ¿entendiste?"

"De acuerdo, te aseguro que no tengo intenciones de compartir esta cama con nadie…"

"Oh… pero tendrás que hacerlo… lo harás conmigo"

"Pues… entonces dormiré en el suelo"

"Eso realmente me ofendería muchacho"

"Es una manía, siempre duermo solo"

"Eso lo veremos…" – dijo al salir de la habitación.

Kagome no perdió el tiempo y cerró la puerta con llave… no la abriría… tal vez ni siquiera a él…

"¡¡Diablos!! ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? – pensó Kagome.

Fuera de la habitación, Inuyasha esperó hasta que escuchó como cerraba con llave… lo había obedecido… que valor había tenido Kagome… ¿Hasta cuándo iba a seguir con la farsa…? ¿Hasta cuando él podría protegerla como debía? Una ovación se escucho en el piso de abajo…

Si hubiera sabido la _fiesta_ que se estaba llevando a cabo… hubiera buscado un pretexto para no venir. Pero ahora que Kagome estaba a salvo podía relajarse un poco y se sentía un poco aliviado… porque independientemente de lo que hubiera pasado… ella seguía siendo un ser inocente. No quería dejarla, ninguna de las mujeres que se encontraban ahí le llegaban a los talones a su damisela… ninguna ejercía la mas mínima atracción pero ella… Bajó las escaleras deseando regresar pronto con Kagome.

Kagome caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación… se imaginaba a Inuyasha _atendido _por alguna de las mujerzuelas… estaba furiosa… empezó a tocar su propio cuerpo… ella no era fea… si fueran otras las circunstancias ella incluso podría compararse con Lady Kikio… ese pensamiento la desconcertó… ¿por qué en éste momento se había acordado de ella? Un ejemplo para la sociedad, una mujer de reputación intachable, imagen del decoro… ella había sido una de las personas que la habían _sorprendido_ con Onigumo en la cama… Lady Kikio…. Lady Kikio…

_Oh… ¡Por Dios! Lady Kikio era la mujer que había recibido a Renkotsu…, por eso se le había hecho conocida._

Se preguntó si estaría equivocada, era imposible… pero estaba segura… la peluca cubría su larga cabellara negra, la máscara su hermoso rostro. La gran Lady Kikio estaba ahí haciendo de puta. La duda de si la había reconocido vino a su mente. Pero no, era imposible… su atención, su mirada, así como sus manos estaban completamente dirigidos a otros _asuntos. _Quien iba a imaginársela en un sitio como ese. Y justamente ella había tendido la desfachatez de condenarla… cuantos hipócritas más había en ésa casa… personas de la alta sociedad que se preocupan de condenar a los demás sin ver lo que ellos mismos hacen. Iba a averiguarlo, se dirigió a la puerta pero recordó a su hermano, él la reconocería. Dudó. Se volteó a la habitación vio el closet y fue a abrirlo pero solo encontró ropa de hombre… estaba frustrada… fue a la habitación continua. Era obviamente una habitación de mujer.

¡Sí! Fue al closet y encontró ropa femenina así como accesorios, no era de su talla pero serviría. Los vestidos eran hermosos… se deshizo de su ropa y se puso una camisola de seda blanca elegantemente terminada con encaje, después se puso una enagua blanca adornada con cintas amarillas… encima se puso un peto bordado con escote en forma v, tuvo dificultad en atársela pero lo consiguió, recordó como había ayudado a Inuyasha a disfrazarse y se imagino cómo sería ser vestida o desvestida por él. Se puso un vestido de seda negro con pequeños adornos amarillos. Su diseño era con los hombros descubiertos y muy escotado… se sentía incomoda, nunca había vestido de esa manera. Se puso unas medias que encontró y unos zapatos que le quedaban algo justos pero soportaría la incomodidad. Quitó el paliacate de la cabeza y se apresuró a peinarse de la mejor manera… tuvo problemas para hacerlo pero no tenía demasiado tiempo y su cabello apenas llegaba a la altura de los hombros… cortesía de su padre.

Pero el pequeño mozo de cuadra se había transformado en una hermosa y atrevida mujer.

Un pensamiento rodo por su mente… ¿y si ése era el cuarto de Kikio? Inspeccionó la habitación con cuidado, encontró algunas cartas firmadas por Renkotsu pero eran dirigidas a una tal _Dulce, _pero existía la posibilidad de que la llamara de una forma distinta. Continuó buscando, se pasó a la habitación principal hasta que en una chaqueta colgada encontró una carta. Estaba dirigida a Renkotsu pero firmada por _Dulce_. El mensaje era bastante pecaminoso. Pero la carta se caracterizaba por una exquisita letra. Kagome se guardo la carta en el bolsillo, tenía más ganas que nunca de continuar con su investigación, quería pruebas contundentes para identificar a Kikio y descubrir a cualquier otro hipócrita.

Consiguió pintura para los labios y un poco de colorete para las mejillas. Se observó en el espejo, estaba perfecta… el oficial no la reconocería porque ahora era ella misma, una mujer y su hermano… esperaba que tampoco, nunca se había vestido tan atrevida. Sólo bajaría un momento, no le interesaba llamar la atención… aunque con la presentación de las _damas_ que ahí se encontraban dudaba que lo hiciera.

Pero… ¿y si encontraba a Inuyasha? ¿La reconocería? Lo más probable era que le diera una buena nalgada… procuraría mantener la distancia… en lo que respecta a las propuestas indecorosas confiaba en que los hombres estuvieran borrachos para poder evitarlos…

Bien… por ultimo la máscara… se la ató firmemente. Era de terciopelo negro que cubría perfectamente sus ojos. Vio un frasco de perfume pero al olerlo le pareció horrendo… recordó el que Inuyasha había comprado… fue a la bolsa que él llevaba y lo encontró, se aplicó un poco entre los pechos y debajo de las orejas.

El objetivo de todo esto era obtener alguna información que permitiera recuperar su reputación… sólo así existiría la remota posibilidad de relacionarse con Inuyasha sin máscaras de por medio. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos ante el pensamiento de que esto sería imposible, pero no lloró, salió de la habitación.

Cerró el cuarto con llave y cuidadosamente la guardó en un bolso del vestido. El pasillo estaba vacío, no así las habitaciones. Buscó las escaleras del servicio, no le apetecía llamar la atención bajando por las principales. Se escabulló por la cocina, donde encontró a los criados en posiciones indecorosas pero absolutamente perdidos en el sueño provocado por el alcohol. Más adelante se escuchaba música, gritos, carcajadas… gemidos… siguió explorando el lugar, entró en el comedor donde dos parejas estaban tiradas en el suelo retozando. Otra habitación estaba destinada al juego, ahí vio a Lady Urasue, pero esa información no le servía de nada. Todo el mundo sabía su debilidad por las cartas.

Y llegó la primer dificultad seria: pasó junto a la mesa y uno de los jugadores la tomó de la muñeca haciendo que se agachara, pasó su mano por el borde de sus senos.

"¿Estás sola querida?" – le preguntó

Kagome no quiso armar un escándalo alejándose de él de manera rápida, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en su regazo, al no permitirle ver sus cartas existió la reacción que esperaba.

"Demonios mujer… no me dejas ver mis cartas" – dijo empujándola de ahí.

Se alejó lo más rápido posible. A lo largo de las habitaciones las exhibiciones de lujuria iban en aumento, juegos extraños, retos ó simplemente parejas, tríos o más personas teniendo relaciones. Pero algo, más bien alguien llamó su atención, era nada más y nada menos que el Duque Taisho, Seshomaru también se encontraba ahí, aunque su rostro imperturbable y aparentemente aburrido. Su confianza se esfumo, quiso irse en ese momento a la habitación, nunca se hubiera imaginado encontrar al hermano de Inuyasha y él seguramente estaba buscándolos.

¡Dios!, podría encontrar a Inuyasha ahí… y como iba a avisarle sin evidenciarse ella misma. Se fue de ahí trastabillando hasta lo que era el despacho, encontró un pedazo de papel y una pluma. Escribió _Seshomaru está aquí, _tendría que encontrarlo y ver la manera de entregarle ese papel a Inuyasha.

Fue a la siguiente habitación encontrando un grupo de personas que danzaba alegremente, pudo reconocer por lo menos a otras cuatro _damas intachables. _La tristeza la invadió, utilizar esa información equivaldría a provocar en sus familias dolor y vergüenza insoportables.

Su mente estaba perdida en eso cuando un hombre la agarró y la metió en la danza abrazándola fuertemente, era Kouga.

"¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?" – al notar que no le contestaba siguió diciendo – "si estas de incógnita… no te preocupes dame un nombre falso…"

"Tsubaki" – dijo acordándose de una tía muy lejana.

"No es mi nombre favorito… pero es igual" – le contestó y la besó.

Kagome estaba aterrada… se quedó helada.

"¿Qué pasa linda? ¿No soy de tu gusto?

"Lo siento señor… no estoy bien… necesito un lugar para vomitar…"

"Vaya… ve por este lado y estarás fuera de la casa… buena suerte" – contestó Kouga soltando una carcajada.

Kagome no perdió tiempo y se fue. Su hermano riendo fue algo hermoso que le recordó al Kouga de antes, él se había enfurecido con ella y había tomado la misma postura que su padre una vez que ella se había negado a casarse con Onigumo. Lo observó mientras él encontró a otra pareja y se alejaba.

Kagome volvió a entrar viendo a lo lejos a Renkotsu y a su amante… estaba segura de que se trataba de Kikio, iba a acercarse pero otro hombre se plantó enfrente.

"¿Sóla? No… creo que ya no…" - le tendió la mano para invitarla a bailar, era el capitán Suikotsu quien todavía llevaba el uniforme aunque en pésimas condiciones.

Kagome no pudo rehusarse y bailó con él, hasta que éste decidió tomarla por la cintura y levantarla por los aires dándole vueltas, le aterró que la máscara se le cayera. La bajó pero esto hizo que la falda quedara atrapada por lo que sus piernas se podían ver. Suikotsu la besó, Kagome no se podía zafar, la forzó a abrir la boca invadiendo el espacio con la lengua.

"Eso está mejor… ¿estás acompañada?" - Le preguntó cuando la liberó del beso

"Si" – fue lo único que pudo contestar.

"Vaya… es una pena" – pero una mano se dirigió a uno de sus senos y lo apretó.

"Si es una pena, señor… lo que pasa es que no me quería dar de comer y me escapé… tengo un hambre atroz señor… me está doliendo el estomago" – dijo Kagome tratando de huir.

"Bueno, supongo que Senkotsu tiene algo de comer, vamos a necesitar energías. Pero dime, estás segura que quieres comida para el estómago, estoy seguro de que puedes comerme a mí, te aseguro que te llenaré…"

Kagome no sabía qué hacer, como irse de ahí.

"Claro que sí señor, estoy segura… pero de verdad… tengo mucha hambre…"

Senkotsu la tomó del brazo y la dirigió a otra de las habitaciones, iba a ser imposible escabullirse, la agarró fuertemente. Alguien chocó contra la espalda de ella y ésa persona se disculpó, era la voz de Inuyasha. Una parte de ella quería esconderse y otra quería pedirle su auxilio.

"Senkotsu… veo que has encontrado a alguien a quien abrazar" – dijo Inuyasha.

"Así es" – volteó a Kagome y la tomó de los senos – "te presento a Lord Inuyasha Taisho"

Kagome observó a Inuyasha, estaba impecablemente vestido, sorprendiéndola porque tenía más de una hora en aquel lugar.

"Encantado señorita" – la saludó Inuyasha, haciendo una reverencia digna de una dama.

"Mucho gusto, estaría encantada de poder servirlos a los dos" – dijo Kagome con la esperanza de poder escapar estando cerca de Inuyasha.

"Lo lamento querida, pero esos no son mis gustos" – le contestó Inuyasha – "pero búscame más tarde…"

"Olvídalo amigo, ella no podrá ni ponerse en pié. Además ésta señorita tiene un apetito atroz, estamos buscando comida"

"Te creo amigo, vamos, sé donde guarda Renkotsu la comida, los acompañaré"

Continuaron caminando, pasaron por una ventana, ahí estaba Seshomaru, rodeado de hombres de la alta sociedad. Volteó a ver a Inuyasha quien al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Llegaron a una sala donde en dos enormes mesas había comida, Senkotsu se acercó a prepararse algo, ése era el momento para escapar, pero Inuyasha seguía a su lado. Además tenía que darle el papel avisándole de Seshomaru. Inuyasha se inclinó para tomar algo de la mesa, en ese momento ella se acercó depositando el papel en una bolsa de su saco.

Él se volteó inmediatamente como si por primera la viera. Kagome observó a Senkotsu que continuaba distraído.

"Debo irme, tengo que ir al baño…" – dijo apresuradamente.

Inuyasha observó también a Senkotsu.

"Vamos, te enseñaré donde es" – contestó, tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca y prácticamente arrastrándola fuera de la casa. Sólo pudieron escuchar el grito de Senkotsu.

"Pero ¿qué está haciendo?" – alcanzó a decir Kagome quien se moría de frío.

"Buscarte un sitio para que puedas hacer tus necesidades… eso es lo que quieres ¿no? O ¿qué? ¿Senkotsu era más grande de lo que podías tragar?" – contestó Inuyasha muy molesto, no se parecía en nada a la persona que ella conocía.

"Es que hace mucho frío"

Inuyasha se quitó el saco y se lo puso, aprovechando esto la acercó a su cuerpo tanto como pudo.

"¡¡Mi lord!!"

Inuyasha la cayó con un beso, sus labios no permitían duda; pero no era necesario Kagome se derritió en ellos. Llevaba mucho tiempo anhelándolos, no importaba que no supiera de quien se trataba… iba a aprovechar esos instantes y los atesoraría… para su futuro.

Él la soltó e hizo que se escondiera tras unos arbustos, Senkotsu había salido a buscarlos. Tras unos minutos volvió a la casa.

Inuyasha se levantó, jalándola a ella.

"¿Quieres reunirte con él?" – le preguntó Inuyasha.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, quería quedarse con Inuyasha y dejar que el mundo se destruyera.

"Entonces… ¿qué es lo que quieres?" – le preguntó nuevamente.

Ella no tuvo la menor duda… probablemente iba a ser su única oportunidad de amar a Inuyasha sin arrastrarlo con ella al escándalo.

"Te quiero a ti" – apenas susurró Kagome.

"Me pregunto ¿por qué?"

Kagome se quedó callada, Inuyasha acarició su mejilla bajando su mano por el cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, deslizó sus dedos por debajo del corpiño hasta tocarle el pezón. La respiración de ella se agitó, tuvo que recargarse en el enorme árbol que había a sus espaldas.

Inuyasha acarició suavemente de manera circular la aureola provocando que ella se estremeciera. Él apretó su cadera contra la de ella empujándola con mayor fuerza hacia el tronco del árbol.

"Me quieres a mí… ¿no es así?... Bien… mi pequeña libertina… porque yo también te quiero a ti…" – retiró su mano de la deliciosa caricia que le daba y le tomó por la muñeca, la jaló hacia la parte posterior de la casa.

"¿Dónde vamos?" – preguntó Kagome.

"Vamos a evadir a mi amigo… no voy a pelear por ti… no vales la pena…"

Su respuesta hundió a Kagome en la desdicha… pero era lógico… él pensaba que ella era una ramera… ¿quería que la tratara así? No importaba, aquella iba a ser la única oportunidad de estar con él, y no la iba a desaprovechar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Esto se pone bueno…**

**Adelanto del siguiente Capítulo:**

"…_me parece que no tienes tanta experiencia…"_

"… _parece como si te hubiera puesto crema…"_

_Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás…_

"_No tengo nada para ti Inuyasha Taisho"_

"_No pienso estar con ningún otro hombre…"_

**Gracias por sus reviews… : p**


	8. Yo quiero todo de tí

**Lady Escándalo**

**Capítulo 8**

**Yo quiero todo de tí**

Entraron en la cocina, el calor que ahí reinaba la reconfortó al instante, un par de criados algo borrachos trataban de mantener abastecidas las habitaciones con la suficiente cantidad de alcohol; mientras que el resto de sus compañeros continuaban tirados en un rincón con los efectos de la misma bebida.

Ninguno de los dos sirvientes se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha tomaba una canasta y metía en ella rebanadas de carnes frías, pastelillos de frutas y un tarro de nata, así como una botella de vino y un par de vasos. Al ver que Kagome no entendía lo que hacía, le aclaró la situación.

"Has dicho que tienes hambre… y yo pretendo satisfacer todas tus necesidades…" – al decir esto sus labios mostraban una sonrisa, sin embargo el tono que había usado continuaba siendo frío y distante.

Tomó un par de velas y las encendió, condujo a Kagome por las escaleras de servicio hacia lo que él consideraba era el área de la casa destinada a los niños, que seguramente estaba vacía en ésos momentos.

Inuyasha estaba muy molesto… después de todo Kagome si era una fresca. Él se había encargado de dejarla a salvo en la habitación y ella había salido a su verdadero ambiente. El único motivo por el que ella estaba en ésa fiesta era que buscaba los placeres que podía darle un hombre. Tenía ganas de llorar…

Pero iba a poseerla, si ella pensaba que se iba a burlar de él como lo había hecho con Suikotsu estaba muy equivocada. Pronto terminaría con la obsesión que había despertado en él y que lo atormentaba.

Él se encargaría de que lo recordara… probablemente iba a ser uno más de sus amantes… pero no iba a olvidarse de Inuyasha Taisho.

Llegaron a un área de la casa totalmente vacía y algo polvorienta, sin embargo se encontraba tan alejada del lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la orgía que hasta perecía una realidad alternativa.

Inuyasha entró en una habitación que debió pertenecer a la niñera porque estaba una cama individual cubierta por un edredón. En la chimenea había todavía leña por lo que intentó prenderla. Dejaron las cosas que llevaban en las manos en el suelo. Kagome se acurrucó en el abrigo de Inuyasha percibiendo su olor, disfrutándolo. Pero en ese momento la duda la asaltó… no era posible que ella estuviera en una habitación a solas con un hombre.

Inuyasha utilizó libros en pésimas condiciones para prender la leña de la chimenea. Kagome se acercó al fuego.

"Tardará en hacer calor" – dijo Inuyasha.

"No importa… por lo menos hay algo de luz" – respondió Kagome.

Inuyasha bajó el colchón de la cama poniéndolo en el suelo y colocó el edredón, haciendo una reverencia dijo:

"Su sofá mi Lady"

No había marcha atrás… Kagome se sentó en el colchón, Inuyasha acercó la canasta y se colocó al lado de ella cubriendo las piernas de ambos mientras el fuego calentaba la habitación.

"¿No tienes frío? – preguntó Kagome

"No"

Kagome no pudo sostener su mirada, el sólo hecho de verlo hacía que su temperatura aumentara. Sabía que en cualquier momento Inuyasha la tomaría… sólo rogaba que fuera antes de perder el valor… él abrió la botella de vino, sirvió y de entregó uno de los vasos.

"Necesito comer… de verdad tengo hambre…" – dijo Kagome, tratando de distraerse y distraerlo a él.

"¿Qué pasa?, si no comes ¿te emborracharas?... Tal vez te prefiera borracha, cariño…"

"¿Cree que necesito estar borracha para que usted pueda hacer lo que le plazca conmigo?"

"No… estoy seguro que no…" - contestó Inuyasha, estiró su brazo acariciando con la mano los labios de Kagome… la respiración de ambos se aceleró – "de niña ¿te dijeron alguna vez que no debías jugar con la comida?" - tomó una rebanada de carne y la enrolló – "¿a qué te recuerda esto?" – lo dijo haciendo alusión a un pene.

Kagome lo miró desconcertada… no sabía a qué se refería.

"Es un rollo de carne… ¿no?" – respondió inocentemente.

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo, pero continuó.

"Claro, supongo que es demasiado pequeño…" – envolvió dos rebanadas más – "¿Así te gusta más?" – puso el rollo de carne en su mano izquierda de ella e hizo que con la derecha lo tocara en la entrepierna.

Kagome se sorprendió, no sabía cómo reaccionar… pero no podía comportarse como una damisela asustada… se suponía que era una ramera. Mostró la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

"Come" – dijo él suavemente.

Kagome no tenía ganas de comer, pero no se podía negar. Pasó la lengua lentamente por sus labios y dio un mordisco, Inuyasha no había permitido que dejara de tocarlo por lo que al momento de probar el bocado, Kagome sintió movimiento en la entrepierna de él; se estaba excitando. No sabía cómo debía reaccionar una ramera en esas circunstancias. Trató de apartar su mano, pero él la mantuvo ahí.

"Quiero vino" – dijo Kagome, pensando que eso lo obligaría a soltarla, pero esto no ocurrió, él utilizó la mano que tenía libre para darle de beber directamente en la boca, sin que ella tocara el vaso y luego tomó del mismo.

"Come, vas a necesitar energías…" – le dijo suavemente al oído.

Kagome no entendía, lo que estaba pasando, dejó el trozo de carne a la mitad.

"Creo que ya no tengo hambre"

"Yo creo que eres una mujer de feroces apetitos…" – Inuyasha soltó la mano de Kagome permitiendo que la retirara de su entrepierna, para alcanzar los pasteles y la nata que había tomado de la cocina. Mientras tanto, Kagome notó la llave de la habitación que sobresalía de su bolsillo, tuvo la precaución de esconderla debajo del colchón.

Kagome observó a Inuyasha, quien a su vez veía los pastelillos… ella sabía lo que seguiría… parece que a él le gustaba la usar la comida para seducir, como había ocurrido en las anteriores dos ocasiones. En su interior la temperatura ya estaba más que elevada… recordar aquellas cosas habían prendido algo en su interior.

Inuyasha mordió el pastelillo y el relleno chorreó su mano… era de sabor fresa.

"Perfecto" – dijo Inuyasha, el sabor le encantaba.

Subió la mano que estaba manchada con el néctar de fresa a la boca de Kagome quien lo observaba como hipnotizada, obedeció la orden no dicha… lamió el líquido. El sabor era irresistible no contenta con lamer, chupó la palma limpiando en lo absoluto el dulce sabor.

Inuyasha retiró la mano con suavidad y le acercó el panecillo.

"Come" – le dijo.

Ella lo mordió pero el néctar escurrió de nuevo, él lo inclinó haciendo que el relleno cayera sobre los pechos de Kagome. Ella reaccionó tratando de cubrir el vestido pero él no le permitió hacerlo, haciendo además que se acostara.

Inuyasha limpió con su lengua lentamente, hasta la última gota que había caído en el pecho de ella quien estaba desconcertada por las sensaciones que la invadían. Eso fue aprovechado por él para desabrochar el corpiño y quitárselo a la par de la falda. De pronto estaba cubierta sólo por la camisola y una enagua; un extraño sentimiento de duda… de si él la encontraría atractiva o no, la asaltó. Inuyasha recorría el contorno de sus senos con el dedo índice.

"¿Le gusta lo que ve, mi Lord?" – preguntó en un susurro que apenas se escucho.

"Eres hermosa… como bien sabes…" – Inuyasha sólo contestó esto y llevó sus manos a los listones que sostenían la máscara para quitársela.

"¡No! ¡La máscara se queda!" – respondió llevando sus propias manos para impedir que se la quitara.

"¿Tanto te preocupa tu reputación?"

"Si"

Inuyasha acarició suavemente la mejilla.

"Dime al menos tu nombre"

"No, no puedo… sólo llámame Tsubaky"

"¿Tsubaky?" – Inuyasha acercó su rostro y la besó de la manera más tierna y a la vez profunda. Kagome tenía ganas de llorar, de hecho las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos pero afortunadamente la máscara no permitieron que se vieran.

Inuyasha repentinamente se alejó, Kagome se sentó temiendo haber hecho algo que lo disgustara pero su sorpresa fue ver que se había alejado para tomar el tarro de nata. Él le sonrió y dejo caer una cucharada de nata sobre la clavícula de Kagome e hizo que se volviera a acostar. Con su dedo él esparció la nata sobre el pecho de Kagome, bajando el camisón dejándola desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Continuó esparciendo el dulce alimento por sus senos, alrededor de los pezones que estaban deliciosamente erectos. Kagome estaba esperando ansiosa sentir sus labios por esa zona, tal como lo había hecho con el relleno del pastel, pero se quedó sorprendida cuando el dedo que había utilizado para esparcir la nata le era ofrecido.

"Come. Tienes hambre"

Kagome sólo probó con la lengua. Estaba deliciosa, tenía un leve toque de licor de naranja.

"Está muy buena… no deberíamos desperdiciarla" – fue lo único que pudo decir.

"Oh… no la vamos a desperdiciar" – al terminar de decir esto tomó más nata del tarro con el dedo y nuevamente se lo ofreció – "esta vez no sólo la pruebes, cómetela toda, dulce Tsubaky. Toda"

Kagome estaba hechizada por la forma en la que la miraba sólo pudo obedecer llevándose el dedo a su boca y saboreó la nata, iba a soltarlo pero él le indicó lo contrario.

"No, quédatelo… chúpalo… despacio…"

Enseguida, bajó su rostro hasta un pezón y lamió la nata que ahí se encontraba, Kagome se estremeció y chupó el dedo ofrecido. Inuyasha continuó su tarea con el otro pezón pero esta vez dio un ligero mordisco que sumió a Kagome en el delirio, en la delicia total. Ella mordió de manera similar el dedo.

"Muy bien preciosa… enséñame lo que quieres"

Kagome se quedó quieta, no sabía a lo que él se refería hasta que apenas tocó el dedo con su lengua, Inuyasha en seguida repitió la caricia con uno de los pezones… entonces ella comprendió el juego. Chupó más fuerte el dedo y él también lo hizo. La entrepierna empezó a palpitarle y su respiración continuaba agitada, escuchó gemidos sorprendiéndose de saber que era ella misma la que los emitía.

Esto pareció agradar a Inuyasha que le pegó aún más su cuerpo rozándola, provocándola lentamente.

"Ven, desvísteme" – dijo al ponerse de pié, ella supuso que esperaba que hiciera lo mismo.

Ella se quedó inmóvil durante unos instantes… ¿acaso él no sentía la misma urgencia de ella? Se repuso y algo mareada por el estado de éxtasis en el que se encontraba se levantó. Se observó con los pechos al aire y restos de nata regados, la enagua parcialmente en su lugar. De manera nerviosa trató de cubrirse y trató de desabrochar el chaleco de él. No podía hacerlo, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Buscó su mirada para ver si encontraba algo que le hiciera seguir, se puso de puntitas para besarlo, él respondió pero se alejó.

"Mientras más rápido termines, más pronto podremos continuar…" - dijo haciendo referencia a desnudarlo.

Kagome pensó que nunca iban a hacer el amor… retomó su tarea hasta desabrochar todos los botones, al llegar a su cintura recordó lo que había tocado cuando ayudó a vestirlo de mujer, se atrevió a acariciar tímidamente el pene de Inuyasha. Él se estremeció.

"Todo depende de la velocidad que quieres que pasen las cosas"

Kagome retiró rápidamente la mano.

"Vaya… toda una experta… no esperaba menos" – dijo nuevamente con el tono frío de hace unos minutos.

Ella no entendía porque cambiaba de humor con tanta frecuencia. Le sacó la camisa del pantalón y la retiró con la cooperación de él para sacársela por la cabeza. Estuvo embobada viendo sus músculos y el pecho marcado por la cicatriz, la acarició con el dedo.

"¿Qué te paso?"

"Un sable… en una batalla, perdí mi mejor uniforme"

Eso recordó a Kagome cuando le había dado la misma explicación a "Shaoran". Vio sus senos cubiertos con restos de nata, tomó un poco con su dedo y la esparció en la cicatriz retirándola después con la lengua, no veía la cara de Inuyasha pero notó que su respiración se aceleraba. Sintió como el bulto en la entrepierna de Inuyasha crecía y presionaba a la altura de su vientre.

"Vamos preciosa… sino te apresuras vamos a desperdiciar mis atributos"

De manera rápida y hasta torpe, Kagome desabrochó el pantalón y reuniendo el valor que le quedaba lo bajó al igual que la ropa interior. El pene de Inuyasha emergió enorme… sin saber porqué lo tomó entre sus manos… pero ahora… ¿Qué debía hacer?

"Bésalo, y se portará muy bien contigo"

Kagome lo soltó inmediatamente; aprovechando esto él se quitó por completo su ropa aventándola a un lado. Ahí estaba desnudo frente a ella. Ella sólo pudo recorrerlo con la mirada, estaba hechizada por sus músculos y su fortaleza. Agachó su cabeza evitando mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

"Necesito que me digas la verdad… no tienes tanta experiencia como pretendes hacerme creer ¿no es así?"

"Es verdad" – ella quería mentir, pero no pudo hacerlo.

"Bien… lo que te voy a preguntar es muy importante… si me mientes lo sabré y te golpearé. ¿Eres virgen?"

Kagome no supo que decir… ella no era virgen físicamente… el último favor que debía _agradecer _a su padre: Después del desastre con Onigumo su padre había hecho venir a una supuesta comadrona… pensó que lo peor ya le había ocurrido, pero no… su padre hizo que la sujetaran y esa mujer desgarró su himen, desechando cualquier prueba física que significara que era una mujer que no había tenido relaciones sexuales. La amenazaron que si contaba su versión de cómo había pasado todo harían llamar a un doctor que certificaría que ella ya no era virgen.

Ante su silencio, Inuyasha la apresuró.

"¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es la respuesta?"

"No, por supuesto que no soy virgen"

"Es verdad que te golpearé si me has mentido"

"No me harás sangrar mi Lord"

"De acuerdo"

Hizo que se volteara para terminar de desatarle la enagua, los toques de sus dedos en su espalda provocaron que su temperatura se elevara, cuando la ropa cayó él acarició su columna y mordió levemente la nuca de ella. Le dio nuevamente la vuelta y acarició por encima de la camisola los pezones erectos, ella trató de quitársela pero no se lo permitió.

"No, espera… creo que aún no estoy preparado para ver tu belleza completa…" – dijo acostándola nuevamente en el colchón.

"Pues yo estoy preparada para recibirte"

"¿Así?… vamos a ver..." – dijo Inuyasha arrodillándose entre las piernas de ella.

Empezó a acariciarla a partir de los tobillos hacia arriba, sus manos producían una deliciosa fricción al acariciar sus piernas, hasta que llegó a la cara interna de los muslos, ella abrió las piernas totalmente sumisa ante sus caricias. Cuando notó que el acercaba su rostro hacia el lugar donde habían estado sus manos trató de incorporarse.

"Pero, ¿qué me estás haciendo?" – dijo, aunque apenas su voz se escuchó.

"No hagas tantas preguntas" – le contestó él levantando la vista – "¿te gusta?" – preguntó cuando pasaba sus dedos a lo largo del vello de su pubis y más abajo – "claro que te gusta, parece que te hubiera puesto crema también aquí"

Con suavidad deslizó sus dedos en el interior de ella, Kagome se desplomó emitiendo un gemido fuerte equivalente a las sensaciones que él le hacía pasar. Movió sus caderas, buscando una caricia más profunda. Inuyasha puso su rostro a la altura de sus senos y con la boca empezó a chupar uno de los pezones al mismo ritmo que acariciaba con su mano su interior.

Aquello colmó a Kagome, tenía ganas de gritar por el placer que sentía, pero la poca cordura que le quedaba hacía que tratara de controlarse, pero no pudo evitar gemir fuertemente; trató de disculparse pero estaba en condiciones de emitir ninguna palabra, sólo apretó más su cuerpo al de Inuyasha.

Entonces él separó su boca y su mano de las agradables tareas que llevaba a cabo poniéndose sobre ella.

Se deslizó suavemente dentro de ella, penetrándola despacio, estaba deliciosamente apretada.

Kagome noto cómo él suspiró cuando entró completamente, sintió también como salía causándole pánico pensar que la iba a abandonar por lo que lo buscó con la cadera, sintiéndose aliviada cuando volvió a entrar.

"No tengas miedo" – dijo acariciando su mejilla – "vamos a llegar hasta el final"

A partir de ese momento se dedicó a embestirla de manera lenta y tierna al principio, pero algo salvaje se apoderó de los dos provocando que después de unas cuantas fuertes penetraciones hasta que juntos llegaron al clímax.

Kagome estaba aturdida… tan llena y tan vacía a la vez… tratando de controlar su respiración se sentía tan viva… por primera vez.

Inuyasha estaba tendido encima de ella… tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por separarse un poco, feliz de verla complacida.

"Bueno, una cosa esta clara… sólo han sido patanes los que han pasado por tu cama, ¿Por qué malgastas tus encantos en ellos?"

Kagome se quedó callada… quería contarle toda la verdad, pero eso estropearía ese dulce momento; además estaba su amenaza… él la golpearía por haberlo engañado.

"No sabía de lo que me estaba perdiendo"

"¿Y ahora?"

"Ya lo sé"

"¿Qué harás ahora?"

Kagome supo en qué sentido lo decía… volvía a surgir el caballero andante… estaba segura que él pensaba que no era el primer hombre de su vida… pero si el primero en haberla hecho sentir el éxtasis y de cierta manera se sentía responsable. ¿Acaso se dedicaba a ayudar a todo el que se encontrara en el camino? Kagome tenía que liberarlo de esa responsabilidad.

"A partir de ahora, sé lo que valgo… no volveré a vender mis favores a la ligera" – dijo sentándose en el lecho.

"¿Es una promesa?"

Kagome quería decirle la verdad… decirle que lo amaba y que no podía ni siquiera imaginarse con otro hombre. Pero ésa noche era la que podía tener y no la echaría a perder. Miró su pene flácido y escuchó la risa de él.

"Pronto se recuperará" – al decir esto le quitó ahora sí por completo la camisola y la arrastró para que se acostara con él, cubriéndolos a ambos con el edredón.

Estar así en sus brazos, no podía ser más que un sueño.

"Háblame de ti" – de repente dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome se tensó ante su intención de iniciar una conversación.

"¿Serías capaz de tratar de develar los misterios de los que estoy hecha?"

"Claro, te desnudaría completa hasta llegar a tu alma"

"¿Por qué no me cuenta primero sus secretos mi Lord?"

"¿Secretos? Bueno, no es un secreto que los soldados tenemos un terrible temor antes de salir al campo de batalla."

"¿No tienes algún secreto menos militar?"

"¿Acaso quieres una lista de mis amantes?

"¿A eso se reduce todo? ¿Guerra y amor?"

"Así es… Me debes un secreto"

"No puedo develar ninguno, si lo hago me desmoronaré"

Inuyasha se levantó e hizo lo mismo con ella, llevándola ante un espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación. La detuvo al frente de él, Kagome pudo observar la imagen de ambos desnudos.

"Mira… yo te mostraré tus secretos" – dijo empezando a acariciarla, los senos, los rizos de su entrepierna, sin perder un solo detalle de su rostro.

Kagome sentía que se derretía con sus caricias. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el hombro de Inuyasha. Nuevamente la respiración de ambos se aceleraba.

"No me gusta esto… no me gusta que te quedes atrás… acompáñame"

"Mentirosa" – le dijo al ver como cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de sus caricias – "puedo descubrir los secretos de tu cuerpo… el que yo los sepa no te hará daño, al contrario… te harás más fuerte" – continuó diciendo, sus palabras tenían un doble sentido que esperaba que ella entendiera – "dime tus secretos".

"¿Qué quieres?" – preguntó ella con temor.

"Lo quiero todo… Confía en mí"

"Yo confío en ti"

"No… confía en mí con todo tu ser"

Kagome levantó la cabeza, las cosas iban tomando un rumbo que no le gustaba.

"No tengo nada para ti… Inuyasha Taisho" – con trabajo Kagome deshizo el abrazo y trató de tomar sus cosas para salir corriendo.

Inuyasha la abrazó y la acostó en el colchón aprisionándola con el peso de su cuerpo y tomándola sujetándola por las muñecas.

"Esto no ha terminado"

"Ya te dije que no tengo nada para ti… Inuyasha" – contestó Kagome tratando de zafarse.

"Claro que lo tienes… yo quiero todo de ti… quiero saber tus secretos"

"No sabes lo que dices, estás loco"

"Claro que lo estoy… ¿o qué? ¿A caso tú no lo estás? Dime… Después de esto, ¿podrías estar con alguien más?"

"¡No pienso estar con ningún otro hombre!"

"¡Confía en mí por favor!" – dijo besándola apasionadamente, Kagome respondió pero no pudo contener las lágrimas, que ahora sí ni la máscara pudo detener, mismas que fueron retiradas tiernamente por las manos de Inuyasha.

"Tsubaky… llora… Pase lo que pase en el futuro, nunca olvidaremos esto."

El volvió a hacerle el amor… Kagome trató de resistirse pero terminó cediendo al hermoso sentimiento, a la cercanía del hombre que amaba… y que pronto dejaría de ver… que pronto se alejaría de ella para siempre…

Tuvo miedo por el ímpetu, la ferocidad con la que él se comportaba pero terminó por responder de la misma manera.

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de hacerla llegar al clímax en dos ocasiones, pero aun ante las protestas de Kagome se detuvo para jugar con el vino y la nata que les quedaba. Estuvo a punto de golpearlo por dejarla colgada y hasta le dijo un par de palabras altisonantes pero él sabía cómo hacer que cayera nuevamente en su embrujo. Acarició su espalda, la besó…

"Vete al demonio Inuyasha, si es que vuelves a dejarme a medias" – dijo Kagome al tener que siguiera jugando con ella, por tercera ocasión.

Inuyasha sonrió ante el reclamo de su compañera. Hizo que se ella sentara y aprovechó esto para quedarse él acostado.

"De acuerdo Tsubaky… entonces muévete tú sola… móntame"

La excitación de Kagome hizo que siguiera las instrucciones, se sentó a horcadas sobre él e hizo que su pene se fuera introduciendo poco a poco en ella. La sensación era indescriptible, cada caricia, cada roce, cada beso… todo era maravilloso. Empezó a subir y a bajar haciendo que la fricción se sintiera extremadamente bien. Observaba el rostro de Inuyasha, el placer que él también estaba sintiendo… pero era la hora de su dulce venganza. Con la fuerza de voluntad necesaria se retiró, quedándose quieta encima de él, apenas permitiendo un leve roce. Inuyasha inmediatamente abrió los ojos y cerró fuertemente los puños en el edredón.

"Pequeña villana… ¿tengo que suplicarte?"

"Si"

"Ok, por favor…" – dijo Inuyasha, sin apartar la vista de los hermosos ojos de su joven amante.

Kagome bajó nuevamente volviendo a introducir el órgano de su compañero en su interior, reinició la fricción, el movimiento hasta que ahora sí, ambos volvieron a deleitarse con la llegada al paraíso.

El cansancio los venció, durmieron un rato. Kagome se despertó, estaba acostada sobre el pecho de Inuyasha. El fuego de la chimenea se había extinguido pero una ligera luz que se dejaba ver a través de las rendijas de la ventana daba a entender que estaba amaneciendo.

Se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertarlo. Con la luz existente apenas podía ver sus rasgos, levantó su mano con la intención de tocarlo, necesitaba tocarlo pero no se atrevió hacerlo.

No pudo contener las lágrimas… era el final.

Después de ésta noche ella tenía que huir, como pudo localizó su ropa, se levantó y se cubrió rápidamente con las prendas, tratando de acomodarlas de la mejor manera. No importaba demasiado, seguramente no se encontraría a nadie sobrio por la hora que era. Sacó la llave que había escondido debajo del colchón y con sumo cuidado salió de la habitación, sin mirar atrás…

Inuyasha abrió los ojos cuando ella salió de la habitación… había sido la mejor noche de su vida y en ese momento llegaba a su fin. Cerró nuevamente los ojos, recordando todo lo vivido durante las pasadas horas, no estaba orgulloso por lo que había hecho; pero estaba contento, todo había salido bien.

Ahora sólo tenía una cosa clara… no podía seguir viviendo sin ella y de ninguna manera iba a permitir que ella lo alejara.

Recordó como la había reconocido… fue el perfume, el que él mismo había comprado soñando que algún día sería ella la que lo utilizara. Pensó que se trataba de una ramera cualquiera y eso lo había herido en el alma, sin embargo ella lo conquistó, lo sedujo con su inocencia. Había esperado que en ese momento ella le confesara que era virgen y estaba dispuesto a respetarla, incluso cuando lo negó y el estaba penetrándola lo hizo con extremo cuidado pensando que descubriría su engaño, pero no fue así, le había dicho la verdad.

Pero estaba claro que no se trataba de una mujerzuela.

Inuyasha sonrió, probablemente en ésos momentos ella estaba adquiriendo su otra personalidad como "Shaoran".

Sin duda tendrían muchas dificultades, demasiadas… la sociedad no iba a aceptar que ella se casara aún con un Taisho y, había un problema mayor: Seshomaru nunca aceptaría su relación, pero no importaba… él se enfrentaría a todos. Además ése sería un buen antídoto contra el aburrimiento.

Se puso de pié, su ánimo estaba renovado. Él lo lograría, ambos lo lograrían…

**Continuará**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

…"Este broche a cambio de un beso"…

…"¡Cielos! Sheshomaru está aquí"…

..."Inuyasha… lo importante aquí, es llevar el mensaje a Miroku y hacer que se reúna con Sango"…

Reflejada en el vidrio del establecimiento… Kagome vio reflejada la figura de su hermano Kouga.

**Gracias por sus reviews**


	9. ¿Y si estaba embarazada?

**Lady Escándalo**

**Capítulo 9**

**¿Y si estaba embarazada?**

Al salir de la habitación Kagome pensaba dirigirse lo más pronto posible al cuarto donde previamente la había dejado Inuyasha, la casa estaba en absoluto silencio, no se percibía movimiento. A estas horas, las personas que se encontraban en la vivienda debían estar durmiendo, cansados por las "actividades" que habían estado realizando a lo largo de la noche y/o por los efectos del alcohol. Kagome deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no encontrar a nadie en su camino.

Se acomodó la máscara lo mejor que pudo y decidió bajar por la escalera, ir por la cocina siendo necesario su paso por la parte principal de la casa. A lo largo de su camino fue encontrando ropa tirada, escuchó ronquidos provenientes de personas que se encontraban tiradas principalmente por los rincones de la casa. Mientras caminaba, no podía quitar la sonrisa de su boca al recordar los momentos vividos con Inuyasha… había sido maravilloso, aunque pasados unos minutos la tristeza nuevamente la invadió; sabía perfectamente que no tendrían un futuro juntos y que ésa sería la única noche que estarían juntos, pero no importaba… había valido la pena.

Apresuró su paso hasta llegar a la escalera principal; lo había logrado, sólo le faltaba subir las escaleras para llegar a su destino, sin embargo… escuchó una voz que la dejó petrificada.

"Vaya… vaya. ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí?"

Kagome no pudo hacer otra cosa más que voltear hacia donde se escuchaba la voz y ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que el Duque Taisho.

Seshomaru estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la escalera con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, observándola con gran interés.

Kagome lo reconoció al instante, era una persona que no podía pasar desapercibida en ningún lugar, su aspecto era perfecto, dudaba que hubiera participado en alguna de las "actividades" de la casa.

No contestó a su pregunta y recogiendo su vestido trató de retomar su camino pero Seshomaru se interpuso.

"Disculpe mi Lord, por favor permita que pase"

"Dime… ¿quién eres? – dijo él sin moverse un solo centímetro de su lugar, mostrando además una sonrisa que inspiraba miedo, respeto… y una mirada que amenazaba.

Kagome sintió que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho por el ritmo tan acelerado con el que latía, estaba muy asustada, pensaba que en cualquier momento Inuyasha podía hacer su aparición ó peor aún, pudo haber subido llegado antes que ella a la habitación si había tomado la escalera de servicio.

"Te ofrezco una buena cantidad de dinero a cambio del resto de la noche" – dijo Seshomaru.

"Lo lamento mi Lord, ya casi esta amaneciendo, además estoy muy cansada" – fue lo único que ella pudo responder.

"Vaya… una verdadera ramera nunca diría que se encuentra cansada, sobre todo si hay una excelente paga de por medio. ¿Quién eres en realidad?"

¡Diablos!, había cometido un error; tuvo que haber inventado otra excusa. Kagome trató de pasar por un lado del Duque pero él se movió nuevamente interrumpiendo su huída.

"Pero, ¿qué es lo que quiere mi Lord?" – preguntó de forma desesperada.

"¿Dónde has estado durante la noche, porqué no te había visto?" – continuó preguntándole.

"He estado acompañada por un caballero"

"Ya veo" – respondió Seshomaru, quien a continuación quitó de su saco un broche que tenía el escudo de armas de la familia Taisho, enmarcado por el de su Ducado, estaba hecho de oro y una esmeralda preciosa incrustada – "Este broche a cambio de un beso"

Kagome estaba sorprendida por el ofrecimiento pero también estaba desesperada por llegar a la habitación antes que Inuyasha y además evitar que la encontrara ahí en la sala delante de su hermano.

"¿Permitirá que me vaya después? – preguntó desesperadamente Kagome.

"Permitiré que te vayas… si en ese momento aún lo deseas…" respondió Seshomaru.

Kagome no quería hacerlo… pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía?, no podía empujar al Duque sin provocar su enojo, además de que dudaba tener la fuerza suficiente para moverlo siquiera un poco.

"Está bien, mi Lord"

Seshomaru la tomó de la cintura subiéndola unos un par de escalones de forma que ella ahora estaba un poco más alta que él. Ante el movimiento inesperado, Kagome soltó su la falda que llevaba recogida situación que aprovechó Seshomaru para colocar el broche directamente en la camisola que se asomaba por encima del corpiño y acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Seshomaru apretó el agarre de su mano izquierda sobre la cintura de Kagome poniendo la derecha sobre la nuca, acercándola despacio, uniendo sus labios de manera lenta, hasta delicada. Ella se espantó al sentir la lengua de él recorrer sus labios, debía aceptar que el hombre lo hacía muy bien, sin embargo en ningún momento cerró los ojos.

En su mente estaba Inuyasha y la forma en la que él la había besado, no pudo soportarlo más y se retiró de manera abrupta del contacto.

"Veo que no lo disfrutaste… por lo menos no como yo…"

"Lo siento mi Lord" – contestó Kagome y trató de quitarse el broche, pero Seshomaru la detuvo.

"No, quédatelo… pero… sólo contéstame una cosa: el caballero con el que estuviste ésta noche. ¿Fue capaz de complacerte?"

"Si, mi Lord" – dijo Kagome no pudiendo ocultar una sonrisa en los labios y bajando la vista apenada por la pregunta.

"De acuerdo preciosa, sigue tu camino" – Seshomaru se hizo a un lado y Kagome no lo dudó ni por un instante, subió rápidamente.

Estaba agitada, tenía miedo de que Inuyasha ya se hubiera dado cuenta de que no se encontraba en la habitación. Sacó la llave y cuidadosamente abrió la puerta. No había nadie. Por primera vez desde que había dejado a Inuyasha trató de controlar su respiración, controlar el loco latido de su corazón. Tenía que reponerse de todo lo vivido durante ésa noche para ser capaz de continuar y ayudar Sango y a Shipo.

Además estaba Seshomaru, ¿por qué había querido besarla? Incluso le había propuesto estar con él. Los pensamientos iban y venían y la urgencia por huir de ese lugar crecía a cada momento.

Una vez desnuda, se limpió lo mejor que pudo con un poco de agua que había en el cuarto de aseo. Se lavó la entrepierna, estaba deliciosamente adolorida y un pensamiento llegó de la nada… ¿y si estaba embarazada? Su padre la mataría a golpes. Pero ahora no había tiempo de pensar en eso… pero… tener un bebé de Inuyasha… seguramente él se sentiría obligado a responderle, aunque pensara que no era virgen.

No… eso no podía ser… ella no se iba a interponer entre su familia y su vida en el ejercito. No iba a atraparlo con una maniobra tan sucia.

Se cambió reapareciendo "Shaoran", ocultó la ropa de mujer; le costó trabajo quitar el broche y estuvo a punto de dejarlo ahí, pero pensándolo bien, era una joya muy valiosa y probablemente en su futuro sería muy importante, podría venderla y mantenerse por algunos días. Se puso el broche en la parte interior de su ropa.

Se observó en el espejo y recordó cuando estuvo en esa misma situación con Inuyasha a su espalda acariciándola…

¡Basta! Tenía que dirigir su atención a otras cosas, fue a la ropa de Inuyasha y sacó el dinero que ahí estaba. Tomó la mitad y el resto lo regresó a su lugar, acarició la ropa con temor a que se deshiciera. No iba a volver a verlo. Además, estaba Tsubaky… ¿si Inuyasha sentía algo más por la misteriosa mujer con la que había estado? Los celos estuvieron presentes en un instante, celos de ella misma, celos de pensar que Inuyasha considerara especial a aquella persona aún siendo ella misma.

¡Dios!, pero ¿y si Inuyasha asociaba la desaparición de Tsubaky y Shaoran? Tal vez se dedicara a buscarlos, ya sea a uno o al otro.

Kagome caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en lo que debía hacer…

¡Rayos!, debía quedarse… por el bien de Sango, Shipo, Inuyasha y el suyo propio debía retrasar su desaparición, por lo menos hasta estar segura de que su hermana y su prometido se reunían, de que Inuyasha no estaría obsesionado con Tsubaky y estuviera en la posibilidad de regresar , a su vida antes de conocerlas.

La vida no era justa, ¿por qué tenía que desaparecer si no había hecho nada malo? ¿Por qué era señalada por la sociedad? Esa sociedad que tenía practicas nada decentes como las de Lady Kikio ésa noche, como las de su propio padre, las de Onigumo… si pudiera utilizar a su favor la carta que encontró con la letra de Kikio , si pudiera hacer que confesaran la infamia que habían cometido con ella… tal vez…

Regresó el dinero al lugar del que lo había tomado. Dejó de pensar en tantas cosas, deshizo la cama para dar a entender que había dormido ahí y se sentó a esperar.

En unos minutos se oyó que tocaban la puerta, y el corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, dejó pasar a Inuyasha quien la observaba detenidamente, ambos tenían ganas de abrazarse.

"Espero hayas descansado Shaoran" – dijo Inuyasha.

"Dormí bien, supongo que tu noche estuvo más interesante… no regresaste a dormir aquí"

"Sí bueno… si he dormido… un poco…" – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, misma que hizo que Kagome se sonrojara y se volteara para que él no se diera cuenta. Al quitarse el saco cayó el papel en el que Kagome le avisaba que Seshomaru estaba ahí.

Kagome no sabía qué hacer, seguramente no lo había visto.

"¿Es tuyo éste papel?" – fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar al levantarlo del suelo y entregarlo a Inuyasha.

"¡Cielos! Sheshomaru está aquí" – contestó Inuyasha al leer lo escrito en el papel – "¿Quién habrá tratado de avisarme?" – dijo observándola detenidamente.

"¿Qué crees que esté haciendo aquí?" - preguntó, tratando de desviar su atención.

"Conociéndolo seguramente sospecha que estoy en la zona y ha venido a cerciorarse de que no esté aquí, será mejor que nos demos prisa, no quiero que mi hermano se entrometa en mis asuntos" - tomó la ropa que le quedaba guardándola en una bolsa y saliendo de la habitación con Kagome detrás de él, se dirigía a las escaleras principales.

"Por ahí no"- dijo Kagome tratando de detenerlo – "será mejor que bajemos por la escalera de servicio, no creo que tu hermano este por ese lado de la casa"

"¡No le tengo miedo a mi hermano!, no voy a huir de él" – se detuvo unos segundos y cambió de dirección, hacia la escalera de servicio.

"Con que no le tienes miedo a tu hermano" – le dijo Kagome un poco enojada.

"No le tengo miedo, sólo trato de no retrasar más el viaje" – le contestó – "vamos a tomar prestados unos caballos de Renkotsu, así no vamos a tener que regresar por los que dejamos en la posada" –

Salieron de la casa sin mayor problema, seguía todo en calma. Sólo se toparon con un par de criados dormidos, que roncaban a pierna suelta y tenían botellas de vino regadas a su alrededor. Sólo tuvieron que sortear al encargado de los caballos, que si bien no estaba completamente en sus cinco sentidos si les había preguntado quienes eran, situación que unas cuantas monedas pudieron arreglar.

A pesar de no saber muy bien donde se encontraban, Inuyasha pudo encontrar el camino principal hacia donde se encontraba Miroku, después de una hora de cabalgar Kagome se sentía muy cansada, por la cabalgata en sí y por no haber dormido la noche pasada. Inuyasha estaba más o menos en las mismas condiciones.

Pronto llegaron a un camino principal, después de que campesinos les confirmaran que iban en la dirección correcta recorrieron el camino sin mayor contratiempo habiendo tramos del camino en los que alcanzaban a ver carruajes.

De repente Kagome detuvo el trote de su caballo, Inuyasha regresó para preguntar qué pasaba.

"He visto el carruaje de mi padre" – contestó Kagome que estaba pálida.

"¿Hacia dónde iba?"

"Hacia donde se encuentra Miroku" – apenas respondió, el pánico que le provocaba su padre era evidente.

"No te preocupes, sabíamos que lo más probable era que viniera para acá" – trató de confortarla Inuyasha tocando suavemente su mano.

"Inuyasha, escúchame... lo importante aquí, es llevar el mensaje a Miroku y hacer que se reúna con Sango"

"¿Qué quieres decir?... ¿Y tú?... ¿Crees que voy a dejar que sufras el castigo por haber abandonado tu prisión?"

"Seguramente me regañará, pero no importa, no será nada grave" – contestó Kagome tratando que su voz no sonara débil.

"Si tu padre sólo te regañará ¿por qué Sango no acudió a él para pedir ayuda?"

"Porque impediría que se case con Miroku"

"¿Sólo es eso?... de no correr ese riesgo ¿ella hubiera ido a pedir su ayuda?"

"Claro" – Kagome mintió, sabía perfectamente que Sango jamás acudiría a su padre sabiendo todo lo que le había hecho a ella – "Mi padre es un hombre estricto, pero sólo hace lo mejor para sus hijas… además yo debería estar donde él me ordenó"

"¿Sería capaz de golpearte?" – preguntó Inuyasha, pendiente de todas las reacciones de su acompañante.

"Probablemente…" – contestó tratando de parecer despreocupada, la verdad es que Kagome, después de lo que su padre le había hecho cuando se negó a casarse con Onigumo, estaba segura que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

En ésa ocasión el "pequeño castigo", como lo llamó su padre, no había tenido la intención de dejarle marcas permanentes… sólo "convencerla" de casarse, sin embargo, había sido lo suficientemente doloroso que tardó dos meses en recuperarse, pero ahora… estaba segura que incluso su vida estaría en peligro. Su padre no conocía la piedad.

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar a una posada, la intención de Inuyasha era dejar a Kagome ahí y acudir sólo a buscar a Miroku. Tendría que llevarla solamente en caso de que él prometido de Sango dudara de su palabra. Durante el camino, le indicó a Kagome que mantuviera abajo la vista para no llamar la atención.

Llegaron a la posada sin incidentes. Inuyasha conversó con el posadero, se enteró que camino había elegido el Conde Higurashi para continuar la búsqueda de su hija "loca" y su nieto y donde se encontraba acuartelado el regimiento al que pertenecía Miroku.

"Aquí me esperarás, ve pensando que vamos a hacer en caso de que Miroku no respalde a Sango, ¿arriesgará su carrera militar por ella?" – le preguntó a Kagome una vez que estuvieron en su habitación.

"Lo hará, lo conozco bien… no habrá problema, además tiene una pequeña propiedad y su familia lo respaldará… claro que no se puede comparar con los Taisho pero lo hará" – contestó Kagome, segura de la reacción de Miroku al saber todo lo que ha pasado Sango.

"De acuerdo, no vayas a salir. Aquí nadie te molestará"

"Bien, date prisa…"

Inuyasha se le quedó viendo, queriendo decirle tantas cosas… hasta que por fin salió de la habitación, Kagome cerró con llave. Caminó por la habitación hasta que se dirigió a la ventana y ahí se sentó. Parecía que el problema de Sango iba a llegar pronto a su fin, pero ella…

Tal vez si fuera capaz de encontrar a la mujer que le rompió el himen… o si utilizando la carta de Kikio la obligaba a modificar su versión y la respaldara… pero eso significaría que tendría que admitir que ella misma había estado en la "fiesta". Sacó la carta y la leyó lentamente… eran unas frases vulgares con las que Kikio le hacía saber a Renkotsu su necesidad de estar con él… obviamente con palabras bastante subidas de tono y haciéndole proposiciones demasiado sugerentes y literales.

Kagome volvió a guardar en su ropa interior la carta, no estaba segura de poder utilizarla… además Kikio había dicho la verdad, la había visto a ella con Onigumo en la cama… No podía ser…

Volteó a ver a las personas que cruzaban la calle y que tenían una vida perfectamente normal… le provocaban una envidia atroz… como quisiera ser ella la que paseaba por la calle del brazo de Inuyasha.

Pero no iba a poder ser… lo mejor era que pensara en algún lugar donde su padre no la pudiera encontrar una vez que se acabara su aventura.

En ese momento el movimiento de un hombre llamó su atención, ése hombre había estado observándola y cuando se dio cuenta que Kagome lo descubrió inmediatamente se fue.

Kagome se espantó, no podían atraparla. Que tonta había sido al sentarse al lado de la ventana exponiéndose a la mirada de los demás. No lo pensó dos veces y se dispuso a salir de la posada, le había dicho a Inuyasha que no lo haría pero algo le decía que estaba en peligro y sobre todo, si la atrapaban en la posada, la iban a asociar con Inuyasha y no podía meterlo en problemas, su padre no pararía hasta destruirlo también a él.

Salió por la parte de las caballerizas por si alguien estuviera vigilando la parte frontal de la posada. No sabía a dónde ir, no conocía el lugar. Caminó por algunas calles tratando de no llamar la atención, se detenía de vez en cuando frente alguna vitrina para asegurarse de que no la siguieran.

Cuando se detuvo frente a una tienda se quedó paralizada. Reflejada en el vidrio del establecimiento… Kagome vio la figura de su hermano Kouga. Estaba parado detrás de ella.

"¡¡Maldita sea, Kagome!! ¡¡Papá me había dicho que habías huido pero no lo podía creer!! ¡¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo vestida de esa manera?!!

La habían atrapado.

**Continuará**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hola!!**

**Perdón por la tardanza… les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo…**

…Sí que te duermes ¿eh?…

… "Promete que permitirás que Sango se case con Miroku"…

…le golpeó la palma de la mano con su bastón…

…el castigo apenas había empezado…

**Nuevamente GRACIASpor sus mensajes**


	10. El castigo apenas empieza

**Lady Escándalo**

**Capítulo 10**

**El castigo apenas empieza**

Kouga tomó fuertemente del brazo a Kagome para impedir que intentara huir, pero decidió que no quería llamar la atención de las personas que caminaban a su alrededor por lo que decidió empezar a caminar con ella.

Kagome estaba convencida que aunque pidiera ayuda, Kouga podía decir que se trataba de un sirviente y por supuesto le creerían, sin pensarlo buscó a su alrededor; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Inuyasha apareciera y la sacara de esta situación pero debía sacarse esa loca idea de la cabeza. De ninguna manera debería pedir ayuda a Inuyasha, lo importante ahora era evitar que su familia se enterara de los planes de reunir a Sango y a Miroku y evitar que su padre supiera que el hermano del Duque Taisho las había ayudado.

Observó a su hermano, con el deseo que convencerlo de ponerse de su lado, pero debía aceptar que Kouga sabía sólo lo que su padre quería, y además, él mismo la había visto en la cama con un hombre, había deshonrado a la familia, había salido del encierro que le habían impuesto y ahora estaba vestida de hombre muy lejos de su hogar.

"Vamos, te llevaré con papá… alquiló una casa no muy lejos de aquí"

"¡No por favor Kouga… déjame ir!" – suplicó Kagome.

"Por supuesto que no, no voy a permitir que seas la querida de cualquier hombre, no encuentro otra razón para que andes de un lado para otro con esa ropa" – le contestó Kouga mientras la obligaba a caminar.

Kagome estuvo a punto de decirle que eso no era verdad, pero tenía que aceptar que la noche anterior si había estado con un hombre.

"¡Te juro que volveré a la cabaña con Kaede!"

"Oh,… claro que lo harás, de eso se encargará papá; si no es que ha pensado algún castigo mayor…"

"¡Ya basta Kouga… soy la infame Kagome Higurashi… que mas da el lugar al que me dirija…!"

"¡No voy a permitir que sigas desprestigiando el buen nombre de la familia… preferiría verte muerta antes que permitir que sigas embarrándote de porquería!" – dijo Kouga que no había aminorado el paso, llegando hasta una zona residencial muy tranquila, donde había una serie de casas pero apenas se veía movimiento de personas tanto en la calle como al interior de las viviendas. El terror invadió a Kagome.

"¡Por favor Kouga! ¡No sabes lo papá es capaz de hacer!"

"¡Por supuesto que se de lo que es capaz, sólo espero que te azote lo suficiente para hacerte recapacitar!"

Llegaron hasta una vivienda de dos plantas, las esperanzas de Kagome se deshicieron cuando vio a Saito, el sirviente particular de su padre.

"Bendito Dios… una de las hijas de mi señor ha vuelto" – lo dijo sonriendo y mirando fijamente a Kagome, una mirada que ella conocía perfectamente y que le aterrorizaba. Él había sido la persona que la había mantenido sujeta mientras su padre la golpeaba y cuando la mujer pagada por su padre, le había roto el himen.

"Así es, avísale a mi padre… estoy seguro que pronto Sango estará con nosotros, llevaré a Kagome a una de las habitaciones de arriba"

La condujo a una habitación amplia pero sin amueblar, la soltó y Kagome sólo pudo irse al rincón más lejano que pudo. Saito le había informado a Kouga que el Conde Higurashi tardaría varias horas en regresar, pero que le mandaría un aviso para que lo hiciera lo más pronto posible, por lo que se quedaron solos.

"Bien, dime ¿dónde está Sango… Kagome?"

"No lo sé, ¿por qué rayos piensas que estoy aquí? Vine a buscarla. Sabes perfectamente que aquí esta Miroku… seguramente ustedes vinieron por la misma razón" – respondió Kagome.

"Si, esperaba que estuviera aquí. No puedo creer que haya huido así… ¿sabes lo que dirá la sociedad de nuestra familia?"

"Debe haber una razón poderosa Kouga, Onigumo obtuvo la custodia de nuestro sobrino, tal vez eso la orilló a huir"

"Papá la hubiera protegido de cualquier cosa… incluso de la estúpida familia Youkai, Onigumo no le hubiera hecho nada al bebé "

"¿Estúpida familia, Kouga? Si pensabas eso porque permitiste que Sango se casara con Totosai Youkai? Y tú sabes muy bien que ella siempre quiso casarse con Miroku"

"Por favor… Sango aceptó casarse con Totosai, no sería la primer mujer que habiendo una buena cantidad de dinero de por medio hubiera decidido casarse con otro hombre; Miroku no tiene nada, comparado a la fortuna de Yoikai, además papá…"

"¡¡Papá no es el hombre que todos piensan!!"

"¡¿Por qué lo dices?! ¿Porque trató de casarte con Onigumo? Por Dios Kaogme, ¡¡lo encontramos en tu cama!!"

Kouga pensaba lo peor de ella…

"Pensaba que Sango estaba contigo…, ahora si estoy preocupado" – dijo Kouga tratando de cambiar el tema – "de verdad, ¿no sabes dónde se encuentra?"

"No lo sé"

"Ya fuimos a preguntarle a Miroku… y también dice que no sabe dónde está, de hecho se preocupó mucho e iba a ponerse a buscarla personalmente pero lo convencí de que se quedara aquí por si ella lo buscaba… No entiendo porque Sango no acudió a nosotros" – hizo una pausa y se le quedó viendo directamente – "Tampoco entiendo porque diablos te acostaste con Onigumo"

"¡¡¡Yo no lo hice!!! ¡¡¡¡Maldición!!!" – Kagome gritó, recibiendo en respuesta una cachetada.

"¡¡Pero cómo puedes decir eso… yo te vi… en tu cama y con Onigumo desnudo a tu lado!!" – respondió Kouga muy alterado.

"Yo no invite a Onigumo a mi cama…" - respondió Kagome tocando su mejilla y con lágrimas en los ojos – "Odio a ese hombre…él se metió a mi cama sin mi consentimiento"

"Kagome… ¿por qué entonces no gritaste? ¿por qué no llamaste a los sirvientes?"

"Porque yo no me había dado cuenta, estaba dormida hasta que todos ustedes entraron en la habitación. Y por favor Kouga, no me digas que no me crees, cuando éramos niños Sango y tú se percataron de cómo duermo… recuerda cuando me hacías bromas aprovechándote de la forma en la que lo hacía"

Kouga recordó las múltiples bromas que le había gastado a su hermana y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, además ¿cómo lo pudo saber Onigumo? Y suponiendo que sea cierto, eso no cambia las cosas, debiste aceptar casarte con él. Además ¿Cómo iba a saber él que papá y otras personas los íbamos a sorprender en esa situación tan comprometedora?"

"Porque esa era su intención, obligarme a casar con él"

"Pero tú lo querías… no entiendo. Papá lo dijo"

"¡¡Papá…!!! – interrumpió lo que iba a decir para no provocar el enojo de su hermano – "Papá estaba equivocado, Onigumo no me gusta, ¿Por qué iba a querer casarme con él?"

"Eso quiere decir que ¿sigues siendo virgen?" – preguntó Kouga.

Kagome se quedó callada… no podía decir que aún lo era porque justamente la noche pasada había pasado estado con el hombre que amaba y no iba a mentir.

"No"

El dolor en el rostro de Kouga volvió a reflejarse, la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió.

"Vaya hermanita… veo que no has perdido el tiempo. Si no fue Onigumo, dime quien ha tenido el honor de ser el primero… lo mataré"

"No te lo diré"

Kouga la arrojó al suelo.

"¿Cuántos han sido? ¿Con cuántos te has acostado?"

Kouga la observaba con las manos cerradas, marcadas por el coraje que tenía hacia su hermana. Kagome pensó que la golpearía pero en lugar de eso se dio la vuelta y la salió de la habitación encerrándola con llave. Se puso a llorar, ni su propio hermano creyó en sus palabras y no lo podía culpar; su historia era totalmente absurda. Además ahora debía cuidar más que nunca que la intervención de Inuyasha no fuera descubierta, Kouga lo mataría. Debía escapar, estudió la construcción pero era imposible hacerlo. Seguramente iban a hacer que se cambiara de ropa y le darían uno de los horribles vestidos que parecían destinados a las aspirantes a monjas, muy recatados. Recordó entonces la carta que llevaba en una bolsa interior del saco, la carta de Kikio; debía esconderla. Se dirigió a un lado de la habitación donde estaba la pared un poco maltratada, era el único lugar en el que se le podía dejar algo.

Escuchó a lo lejos que el reloj marcaba las 2 de la tarde, esperaba que tanto Inuyasha como Miroku hubiesen emprendido el camino. Estaba muy cansada, casi no había dormido y habían cabalgado durante mucho tiempo por lo que se acomodó en el suelo y se quedó dormida.

Después de un rato sintió que alguien la movía, era Kouga, que tenía cara de preocupación.

"Sí que te duermes ¿eh?..."

"Ya te lo había dicho" – dijo Kagome tratando de despertar, pero lo que vio la dejó paralizada de miedo. Su padre estaba ahí y la observaba sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

"Gracias Kouga, puedes retirarte" – dijo el Conde a su hijo.

Kagome observó a Kouga, suplicando en silencio que se quedara.

"Me gustaría quedarme papá, si en verdad Kagome sabe donde se encuentra Sango…"

El conde no contestó, simplemente se acercó a Kagome con su bastón en la mano.

"Me entristece mucho encontrarte en esta situación hija, huyendo de tu casa… y con esas ropas indecentes. Dime ¿has venido aquí para continuar deshonrando el buen nombre de la familia?

Kagome estaba aterrada, pero algo había pasado en su interior, ya no estaba paralizada como antes de su aventura.

"¿Por qué iba a deshonrar el hecho de ayudar a Sango a llegar hasta aquí? Como tú mismo piensas que he hecho"

El Conde Naraku Higurashi se dio cuenta de que había pasado algo con su hija, ya no era la chiquilla que conocía.

"Me molestó mucho que hayas persuadido a tu hermana a aventurarse a ésta alocada hazaña, seguramente fue a buscar mi ayuda a la casa y tú la convenciste que de vinieran por su cuenta. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?" – dijo fríamente.

"Vine buscando a Sango, pensé que se dirigía hacia acá. Tal vez supuso que nuevamente prohibirías que se casara con él"

"¿Prohibir? Por favor hija, ella decidió casarse con Totosai"

"Eres un hipócrita… tú la obligaste… así como pretendías hacer lo mismo conmigo obligándome a casarme con Onigumo" – Kagome nunca le había hablado así a su padre, estaba segura que el castigo no esperaría.

El Conde sacudió la cabeza mostrando "tristeza".

"Extiende tu mano Kagome, con la palma hacia arriba" – dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

"Papá…" - trató de intervenir Kouga pero el Conde lo interrumpió.

"Hijo, lamento tener que hacer esto, pero debo corregir la conducta de tu hermana" – regresó su atención hacia su hija – "Obedece Kagome"

Kagome no tenía más remedio que hacerlo, pero iba a dejar en claro ante su hermano que no era la primera vez que su padre la castigaba físicamente.

"Si papá, ya sé que debo obedecer… me enseñaste muy bien desde la primera vez que me golpeaste cuando me negué a casarme con Onigumo".

Dio un paso al frente y mostró la palma de la mano, y el Conde la golpeó con su bastón muy fuerte. Sintió que la palma se le abría y lo único que hizo fue esconderla en el pecho, con lágrimas en los ojos por el tremendo dolor que sentía.

"Nunca vuelvas a hablarme de esa forma hija. ¿Dónde está tu hermana?"

"No lo sé"

El Conde utilizó su bastón para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

"¿Dónde la has visto por última vez?

"La vi en casa, hace como seis meses; antes de que diera a luz"

"Estas mintiendo hija"

"Kagome por Dios… dinos la verdad" – intervino Kouga.

De acuerdo, Kagome ya no iba a seguir mintiendo.

"Lo diré sólo si papá promete que permitirá que Sango se case con Miroku"

"Por supuesto que no, Sango está de luto" – respondió el Conde.

"Entonces promete que en el futuro los apoyarás"

El rostro imperturbable de su padre empezaba a mostrar su enojo.

"No prometeré nada, vas a decirme dónde está tu hermana, yo me ocupare de su cuidado"

"Claro… como cuando la obligaste a casarse" – Kagome no pudo reprimir contestarle así a su padre.

"Levanta la mano Kagome"

Kagome obedeció, el golpe acertó donde anteriormente le había pegado, el dolor era insoportable y no pudo evitar gritar. Sabía que el castigo apenas había empezado. Kouga no iba a apoyarla al haber aceptado que si sabía el paradero de su Sango y le había mentido. Además su padre la desconcertaba cada vez más ¿por qué su urgencia de encontrar a Sango? ¿Había algo más detrás de todo esto?

Kouga se acercó a Kagome tomando delicadamente la mano herida y llevándola lejos de su padre.

"¿Es verdad que te hizo esto para obligarte a casar con Onigumo?"

"Si, esto y muchas cosas más. Kouga por favor Sango está a salvo, en una casa decente y con cuidados. Además, ¿no te parece extraño el comportamiento de papá?" – dijo viendo que el Conde estaba hablando con Saito. Nada bueno iba a ocurrir.

"¿Te ha dicho dónde está? – dijo el Conde acercándose a ellos.

"Dice que está a salvo en casa de una buena familia" – respondió Kouga.

"Vaya, esto hace que me sienta mucho más tranquilo, ansío estrechar entre mis brazos a mi hija y a mi único nieto… dime dónde están Kagome"

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

"Hija… estas poseída por algún demonio, no tengo otra justificación para esta actitud. Dime ¿qué has hecho para poner en mi contra a tu hermana?"

"Yo no le he dicho nada" – Kagome sólo sentía como el bastón tocaba la parte expuesta de su mano, estaba esperando los golpes… se lo había dicho en aquella ocasión cuando la golpeó: pequeñas cantidades de dolor pueden quebrantar la voluntad más fuerte; pero con ella no lo había conseguido.

"Dime, ¿por qué mi hija no acudió a mí en busca de ayuda?"

"¡¡Por lo que me hiciste a mí!!"

El Conde se quedó callado, dirigió una mirada a su sirviente que salió de la habitación regresando casi inmediatamente dejando caer ropa en el suelo.

"Dejaremos que te vistas de manera apropiada, después continuaremos platicando"

Kouga dudaba salir de la habitación, pero se vio obligado por que su padre que lo tomó del brazo.

Al quedarse sola Kagome sólo observó su mano, estaba roja, apunto de sangrar. El daño no había sido tan brutal como la vez pasada, cuando el propio Saito había tenido que sostener el brazo en alto porque ella ya no tenía fuerza para hacerlo por los golpes que había recibido en las piernas, nalgas y espalda. Pero lo peor, era que ahora ya nada le impedía castigarla con mayor brutalidad, en aquella ocasión le interesaba no dejarle cicatrices porque el objetivo principal era casarla con Onigumo, pero ahora ya no había nada que lo detuviera.

Esto empezaba, su papá se había detenido para que Kouga no se diera cuenta del monstruo que tenían por padre.

Pronto estaría de regreso.

**Continuará**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	11. Lo sabías

**Lady Escándalo**

**Capítulo 11**

**Lo sabías**

Kagome empezó a cambiarse de ropa utilizando la que había dejado Saito en la habitación; temía que de no hacerlo provocaría aún más a su padre y no tenía la menor intención de meterse en más problemas.

La ropa era de buena calidad sin embargo los colores no combinaban en lo absoluto, la camisola que va abajo del vestido era blanca, pero el corpiño era color vino con rayas azules y la falda roja. Se cambió, pero se sentía extremadamente incomoda, el corpiño apenas le cubría los pezones por más que ella tratara de acomodarlo hacia arriba, con el menor movimiento nuevamente estaban a la vista. Entendió la intención de su padre… pretendía vestirla como una ramera. Se puso el saco que traía encima y fue cuando sintió el broche que le había dado Seshomaru, si lo descubrían iban a darse cuenta de que la familia Taisho estaba inmiscuida en éste asunto, lo desprendió y lo colocó en la falda, por dentro donde sería muy difícil que lo descubrieran. Al no tener zapatos se quedó con las botas puestas.

A su mente llegó la imagen de Inuyasha, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él se hubiera dado cuenta de su desaparición y en ésos momentos estuviera buscándola, pero inmediatamente desecho esa idea; ella misma se lo había dicho. Lo importante era hacer que Sango y Miroku se reunieran.

El temor volvió a hacerse presente, estaba anocheciendo, estaba sola vestida de manera indecente y Kouga, a quien había considerado aliado de su padre ahora era su tabla de salvación, sin embargo estaba segura que haría lo posible por librarse de su hijo y en ese momento entraría nuevamente a la habitación para interrogarla.

La noche avanzaba, durante el rato que estuvo sola escuchó cómo alguien se acercaba a la habitación pero no habían entrado. Sin embargo pasado un rato escuchó como la puerta era abierta.

"Tu hermano ha salido a ver a ese oficial, el tal Miroku, regresará en un rato" – dijo con toda tranquilidad el padre de Kagome quien había entrado en la habitación seguido por su sirviente Saito. – "Ese saco no te va, quítatelo. Muy bien Saito, encontraste la ropa adecuada para mi hija, llévate esa por favor" – continuó señalando la ropa de hombre con la que Kagome había llegado, una vez que el sirviente obedeció y volvía a entrar continuó – "Sabes que nadie me reta Kagome"

"Pues yo lo he hecho, he logrado interferir en tus planes papá" – contestó Kagome tratando de mantener la voz firme y la frente en alto.

El Conde Higurashi levantó su bastón haciendo ver que el comentario de Kagome lo había sacado de sus casillas, pero volvió a bajarlo.

"Veo que tu cabello ha crecido… creo que tendremos que poner un remedio mayor cuando esto termine"

Kagome tembló ante la idea de que nuevamente cortara su cabello como lo había hecho anteriormente.

"Saito, por favor…" – dijo el padre de Kagome.

Saito colocó un espejo de cuerpo completo en la habitación. El Conde agarró fuertemente de los brazos a Kagome obligándola a que se observara en el espejo y con la cabeza hizo una seña a su sirviente quien se colocó delante de ella. Con los movimientos toscos el Conde provocó que el corpiño se bajara y fue entonces cuando Saito colocó sobre sus pezones colorete rojo intenso, como lo hacían las prostitutas. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Kagome no pudo evitar que le pintaran el cuerpo sintiendo como su padre hacía que levantara la cabeza para que se observara lastimándole los brazos.

"¡¡Como puedes hacerme esto!! ¡¡¿Cómo puedes permitir que ese animal me toque?!!" – dijo sintiendo como su padre la soltaba.

"Hija, tu lo provocaste, yo traté de asegurar tu futuro y con que me pagas… poniendo en entre dicho el buen nombre de tu familia, por cierto, ése colorete no se borra… pero bueno, probablemente lo encontrarás útil para la vida que tendrás en el futuro. Son las ocho con quince minutos" – dijo observando su reloj de oro – "dime donde se encuentra tu hermana y yo te dejaré ir, si no lo haces voy a entregarte a un burdel que se encuentra en el muelle, ya no me sirves para nada"

"No puedes hacerme eso" – contestó Kagome.

"Oh, claro que puedo hija… ahora…" – hizo una pausa viendo directamente a su sirviente – "¿se me olvida algo más Saito?... Claro… tu castigo querida hija, por haberme desobedecido" – dijo volteando a observarla – "veamos, te escapaste de tu encierro, vistes con ropa de hombre, has estado vagando por quién sabe dónde, has puesto a tu hermana en mi contra y la has puesto en peligro al igual que a mi nieto, has sido grosera conmigo y además no te arrepientes…. Vaya hija. Arrodíllate"

"No" – contestó Kagome, quien no sabía qué hacer, cómo defenderse.

"Saito, por favor" – le dio la orden a su sirviente.

Saito se dirigió a Kagome, quien iba a defenderse; ésta vez no sería como en aquella ocasión que la habían tomado desprevenida. Forcejeó durante unos minutos contra su oponente, incluso lo mordió pero su resistencia no fue suficiente. Sin ningún miramiento le torció los brazos a ella colocándolos por la espalda lastimándola, aunque en ningún momento dejó de tratar de patear a su captor. El sirviente colocó a Kagome dándole la espalda a su padre y le levantó la falda.

No podía ser, otra vez… otra vez iba a golpearla. Forcejeó nuevamente con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban pero lo único que consiguió fue que el sirviente apretara nuevamente su agarre lastimándola todavía más. Y entonces sucedió… los muslos le empezaron a doler como en aquel entonces… Náraku la estaba golpeando con el bastón.

"¡Para que aprendas Kagome, a mí nadie me reta!" – dijo dándole un quinto golpe.

Kagome sólo lloraba, su voz se había perdido durante los primeros golpes recibidos.

"¡Papá… pero… ¿qué estás haciendo?!" – dijo Kouga, quien en ese momento entraba en la habitación.

"Disciplinando a tu hermana"

Kouga estaba pálido viendo el castigo que le propinaban a su hermana.

"Pero papá… la manera no me parece la apropiada"

El Conde estuvo a punto de perder el control, sin embargo se contuvo. Kagome deseaba que por fin Kouga viera al monstruo que era su padre. Saito la soltó cayendo al suelo sin tener fuerza suficiente en las piernas para sostenerse.

"Tienes razón hijo, pero mi paciencia llegó a su límite y tu hermana continua sin ayudarnos a encontrar a tu hermana"

Kouga se acercó a Kagome y la levantó tratando de no lastimarla.

"Por favor Kagome, debas decirnos… en el cuartel me dijeron que Miroku había pedido permiso para ausentarse por un asunto familiar, dime ¿qué está pasando?" – dijo Kouga observando la ropa que llevaba puesta.

"Todo está bien Kouga, esta por reunirse con Sango, ella estará bien" - respondió Kagome, apenas se escuchaba su voz.

"Papá… puede que Kagome tenga razón. Miroku protegerá a Sango…" – dijo Kouga volteando a ver a su padre.

"!¿Tú también te has vuelto loco?! ¿Qué pecado he cometido para que mi familia se comporta así? ¿Crees que me voy a quedar cruzado de brazos mientras mi hija mayor se va Dios sabe donde con un extraño? Y todo porque esta ramera" - dijo golpeando a Kagome en el pecho con el bastón, provocando un grito de dolor – "la volvió en mi contra"

Kouga trató de proteger a su hermana abrazándola pero esa era la oportunidad que Kagome buscaba, era el momento de que su padre se quitara la máscara delante de su hermano. Se deshizo de su abrazo y dio un paso adelante.

"¡Eres un hipócrita! Ya arruinaste mi vida… no permitiré que destruyas también la de Sango"

El Conde trató de golpearla en el rostro con el bastón pero ahora ella lo interceptó con el brazo derecho, apareciendo inmediatamente en su piel el rastro del golpe recibido.

"¡¡Ya basta!!" – dijo Kouga quitándole el bastón a su padre y rompiéndolo en dos partes con su pierna.

"Saito, encárgate de éste traidor"- ordenó el Conde.

Saito se adelantó y agarró a Kouga de los brazos. De pronto nadie observaba a Kagome, ella sabía que no podía hacer nada por ayudar a su hermano además lo conocía muy bien, era un hueso rudo de roer. Aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar. Levantó su falda y corrió tan rápido como pudo, sólo alcanzó a escuchar como su padre apresuraba a su sirviente a atraparla.

Salió a la calle y continuó corriendo, tenía que alejarse… después de unos minutos entró en una calle oscura, no podía observar bien el camino y se cayó lastimando sus rodillas. Se levantó lo más pronto que pudo y continuó. En su camino hubo varias viviendas a las que no se atrevió a acercarse para pedir ayuda por la manera en la que estaba vestida, nadie lo haría. En varias ocasiones se acomodaba los senos en el corpiño para evitar que se vieran los pezones pero era inútil, al menor movimiento estaban nuevamente a la vista. Estaba muy cansada, recordó a Inuyasha y los maravillosos días que pasó con él… ojalá estuviera ahí y le dijera que todo iba a salir bien, que confiara en él.

En su huida había tomado las calles más oscuras, se cayó en un par de ocasiones más. No sabía qué hacer… con suerte Inuyasha estaría lejos con Miroku y Sango. Tal vez encontrara un lugar donde esconderse hasta que amaneciera, pero unas voces llamaron su atención. Eran dos hombres que se acercaban y aunque estuvieran lejos por su forma de caminar se veía que estaban ebrios.

Kagome trató de pasar desapercibida se detuvo en una puerta para aparentar que se encontraba fuera de su casa pero de nada sirvió. Los hombres se detuvieron.

"Hola preciosa" – dijo uno de los hombres.

Ante la falta de respuesta de ella la tomó fuertemente de la barbilla.

"¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! – dijo el otro hombre.

"¡Por favor señores… no soy lo que ustedes piensan… por favor ayúdenme fui secuestrada para ser vendida en un burdel, pero me he escapado!"

Los dos hombres la recorrieron con la mirada.

"Pues pareces una puta en toda ley" – dijo el otro hombre – "dinos ¿cuánto nos va a costar que nos des tus favores? Vamos a echar una moneda al aire para ver quién de los dos va primero…" – contestó tomándola fuertemente de los brazos.

"Bien, tú has ganado… mejor, así la dejas preparada para mí"

Kagome forcejeó todo lo que pudo pero el hombre que la tenía era muy fuerte. Trató de besarla y al ser mordido, la aventó al suelo haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza. Después de estar aturdida unos instantes se levantó aprovechando que los dos hombres habían tenido la idea de agarrarla y habían chocado.

Apenas pudo ponerse de pié y al mirar a sus agresores sintió que unas manos la detenían por la espalda. Ella lanzó un codazo para tratar de librarse de su nuevo agresor.

"Tranquila, no te voy a lastimar"

Esa voz…

Kagome volteó.

"Inuyasha" – apenas pudo decir Kagome.

El no la había reconocido, pero al escuchar su voz y su nombre en sus labios, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de su "Shaoran". Kagome sólo pudo abrazarlo e Inuyasha hizo lo mismo, no quería dejarla escapar… tenía miedo de que se desvaneciera.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Ésa mujer era su damisela? Llevaba horas buscándola.

"Oye tú… fórmate… la mujerzuela es nuestra" – dijo uno de los hombres que habían agredido a Kagome.

Kagome se escondió más en los brazos de Inuyasha y él tuvo ganas de matar al hombre que se atrevía a hablar de esa forma.

"Que pena… temo que debo llevarme a la señorita. Vamos amor"

Se dieron la vuelta para irse pero Inuyasha escuchó como una espada era sacada por lo que no tuvo más remedio que poner a Kagome a salvo detrás suyo y sacar su propia arma.

Inuyasha esperó el ataque de su oponente, sin embargo se dio cuenta que aún estando en sus cinco sentidos ese hombre no era rival para él. El otro hombre se dirigía a Kagome, al percatarse de ello, Kagome sacó la antorcha que iluminaba la calle y con eso lo amenazó.

"No vayas a prenderle fuego, todo saldrá bien; confía en mí" – le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome, quien en ningún momento había dejado de observarla.

Kagome lo vio una sonrisa aparecía en los labios del hombre que amaba… una sonrisa que la había mostrado cuando estaba vestido de "Shaoran", él lo sabía… sabía quién era ella.

Después de unos minutos Inuyasha demostró que no era un rival a su altura por lo que lo golpeó y lo tiró al suelo y con la ayuda de su amigo, los hombres se apresuraron a irse del lugar.

Kagome e Inuyasha se habían quedado solos.

"Lo sabías…" – dijo Kagome.

"Este no es el lugar para hablar… vámonos" – respondió Inuyasha acariciando levemente su mejilla, le puso su chaqueta encima y la tomó de la cintura para irse.

¿Acaso que era Kagome Higurashi? ¿Desde cuándo sabía que Shaoran era una mujer? ¿Desde que estuvieron juntos? Tenía muchas preguntas pero estaba al límite de sus fuerzas… sus piernas no le respondían, sólo continuó avanzando por el abrazo de Inuyasha.

Llegaron a un establo, Inuyasha colocó a Kagome sobre un montón de paja. Sólo un pequeño faro iluminaba el lugar.

"Traje los caballos aquí, por si la posada estaba vigilada" – dijo arrodillándose a su lado, observándola por fin – "Dios… ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Kagome temblaba… no tenía el valor de mirar directamente a Inuyasha, trató de esconder los pezones pero era imposible. Empezó a llorar, Inuyasha la abrazó.

"Tranquila… tranquila amor, todo está bien. No permitiré que te hagan daño" – fue todo lo que pudo decirle.

Después de un rato sus lágrimas cesaron. Inuyasha limpió sus mejillas tiernamente. Ella estaba segura que ahora la bombardearía con preguntas pero eso no ocurrió.

"Debemos irnos, ¿crees poder cabalgar?"

Kagome estaba muy cansada, pensaba que no podía cabalgar a causa de los golpes recibidos pero tenía que hacerlo. No permitiría que su padre la atrapara y menos en compañía de Inuyasha.

"Creo que si" – contestó pero vio su ropa.

"No te preocupes, te pondrás mi ropa, aunque te quedará grande"

Con ayuda de Inuyasha Kagome se levantó y detrás de uno de los establos se cambió, volviendo a ponerse ropa de hombre y se cubrió la cabellera con el pañuelo de Inuyasha. Quería quemar la ropa que le había dado su padre pero no quiso dejar ningún rastro que permitiera saber que habían estado ahí, por lo que la guardó en la bolsa y salió.

"Bienvenido "Shaoran" – dijo Inuyasha cuando la vio.

Kagome suspiró rindiéndose a la encantadora sonrisa de su acompañante. Inuyasha se acercó a ella.

"Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto" – dijo acariciando suavemente su mejilla – "y esto" – dijo besándola tiernamente.

Éste era su primer beso, el primero sin máscaras de por medio. Él no podía contenerse, despacio pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella y la atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo lo que llevó a hacer más profundo su beso. Kagome estaba fascinada percibiendo su delicioso sabor, la delicadeza con la que la trataba.

"Ojalá éste fuera el lugar apropiado… no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, confía en mí" – dijo Inuyasha mientras continuaba acariciando su mejilla.

"Soy Kagome Higurashi, nada puede salir bien"

"Soy Inuyasha Taisho… confía en mí"

"Por favor Inuyasha…" – dijo Kagome apartándose de su abrazo – "ni siquiera un Taisho puede cambiar a la sociedad"

Inuyasha sonrió.

"Ponme a prueba…" – contestó guiñándole el ojo – "vámonos"

Kagome decidió dejar ésta conversación para otro momento, estaba segura de que pronto se cansaría de ésta aventura, sobre todo si no se enteraba que ella era "Tsubaki".

Inuyasha la ayudó a montar y se dio cuenta de que eso le provocaría un gran dolor, afortunadamente Kouga había llegado a tiempo para evitar que su padre la golpeara en las nalgas, pero sus muslos le estaban doliendo mucho. No sabía hasta donde iba a poder soportar ésa tortura. Pero no tenía otra opción, si le decía a Inuyasha como se encontraba seguramente no iba a permitir que siguieran y corrían el riesgo de que su padre los atrapara. Además esta su mano, le dolía mucho y era la derecha, iba a tener que guiar al caballo con la izquierda esperando que Inuyasha no se diera cuenta.

"Vamos a ir por este camino" – dijo Inuyasha – "esta bordeado por setos por lo que no será difícil seguirlo aún en la oscuridad, aunque no podremos ir a galope"

Kagome dio las gracias por saber que tendrían que ir lentamente, no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo rápido.

"¿Qué pasó Inuyasha?" – preguntó Kagome, no podía continuar sin saber que había pasado.

"Creo que yo podría preguntarte lo mismo" – hizo un pausa – "De acuerdo, encontré a Miroku, ya está en camino para encontrar a Sango, parece que tampoco tiene en buena estima a tu padre, pensaba viajar toda la noche, por lo que mañana a medio día estará con ella. Se la llevará a un pueblo donde su hermano es el párroco y ahí se casarán, aunque por ser una boda rápida será necesaria una licencia"

"¿Y cómo se consigue eso?" – preguntó Kagome.

"Sólo la puede darla un obispo, yo la conseguiré mientras Miroku lleva a Sango a la parroquia; es complicado hacer ese trámite pero espero que al ser el obispo hermano de mi madre y por ende mi tío no haya ningún problema"

"Vaya los Taisho y sus influencias… pero eso significa que en estos momentos debes dirigirte a Londres ¿No es así?"

"Primero debo ponerte a salvo"

"Pero Inuyasha, el tiempo es muy valioso… papá está muy cerca y corremos muchos riesgos mientras Sango no se case… te dije que lo más importante eran ellos dos, debiste olvidarte de mí…"

"Tú nunca sigues instrucciones… ¿por qué iba a hacerlo yo?" – dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Esto no es una broma…"

"Ya lo sé… dime ¿por qué te fuiste de la posada?"

"Alguien me vio en la ventana, no quería que me atraparan y me relacionaran contigo"

"¿Qué más?"

"Mi hermano me encontró, me llevó con mi padre, pero también gracias a él pude escapar"

"¿De dónde escapaste?

Kagome sabía que no iba a dejar pasar la explicación… estaba frente profesional en ése sentido, era un oficial del ejército en pleno interrogatorio.

"De una casa que había alquilado, trate de hablar con Kouga, convencerlo que quien es en realidad mi padre pero fue inútil, él llegó e hizo que me cambiara de ropa, me amenazó con llevarme a un burdel si no le decía la verdad"

Inuyasha paró en seco a su caballo y trató de observarla a pesar de la oscuridad.

"¿Qué hizo qué?"

"¡No lo hizo…" – respondió rápidamente – "sabía que yo le diría la verdad antes de eso" – Kagome trató de que Inuyasha se enojara lo menos posible con su padre, corría el riesgo de que fuera a buscarlo para pedirle cuentas y estaría en peligro, su padre era un excelente tirador.

"¿Cómo pudiste escapar?"

"Kouga me ayudo"

"Vaya…"

"Kouga no conoce verdaderamente a papá… bueno, el caso es que pelearon y yo aproveche para huir, pero no sabía a dónde"

"Por suerte te encontré"

"Si, pero… pienso que debiste viajar inmediatamente a Londres, es ahí donde nos dirigimos ¿no es así?"

"No estoy seguro de que estés en condiciones de hacer ese viaje"

La conversación terminó de momento, continuaron cabalgando durante un rato, pero la resistencia de Kagome estaba en su límite. No sabía si podría lograrlo. Pero tampoco podía expresar la mínima queja, si Inuyasha se daba cuenta no continuarían el viaje.

"¿Cansada?" – preguntó de repente Inuyasha.

"Un poco" – se atrevió a contestar Kagome.

"Pienso que debería dejarte en un lugar seguro… pero me temo que te las arreglarías para meterte en algún problema"

Kagome tenía sus dudas en relación a si sabía que se trataba de Tsubaky.

"Yo no busco los problemas"

"Tal vez sea cosa del destino…"

Inuyasha sólo veía la silueta de Kagome en la oscuridad, se preguntaba si en verdad se había librado de que su padre la metiera en el burdel, tenía la sensación de que lloraba aprovechando la falta de luz. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer que cabalgara con él para abrasarla, llevársela lejos donde pudiera curar todas sus heridas.

"¿Estás bien?" – volvió a preguntarle.

"Si"

"El camino está en muy malas condiciones, iré a pie durante un rato" – Inuyasha se bajó del caballo.

Kagome aprovechó esto para hacer lo mismo, si bien caminando el dolor no se iba por lo menos si era considerablemente menor.

"No es necesario que tu lo hagas" – le dijo Inuyasha cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

"Prefiero hacerlo"

Caminaron durante un buen rato, al pasar a un lado de un pequeño pueblo Kagome estuvo a punto de pedirle que se detuvieran a descansar un rato pero logró continuar. Era lo último… pronto Sango y su sobrino estarían a salvo.

Caminaron durante unos minutos más, Inuyasha iba al lado de Kagome y los caballos a sus costados.

Kagome se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer pero él alcanzó a tomarla de la mano derecha escuchando el grito de dolor que ella emitió ante su agarre.

"¿Estás lastimada?"

"No es nada… me lastime la mano cuando me caí al escapar" – dijo retirando rápidamente la mano, lágrimas causadas por el dolor caían por sus mejillas, suplicaba para que Inuyasha no la hiciera hablar.

Inuyasha se detuvo.

"Parece que a un lado del camino he visto una especie de establo, vamos a ver tal vez podamos descansar un rato"

"Yo estoy bien… podemos seguir" – contestó Kagome insegura se poder ponerse en pie nuevamente si se acostaba.

"Necesitamos descansar al igual que los caballos, para poder seguir mañana a una mayor velocidad. Además, ya hemos recorrido una distancia considerable"

El establo estaba parcialmente caído, seguramente abandonado desde hace algún tiempo. Pero afortunadamente había algo de paja. Inuyasha tomó los dos caballos y los ató a un extremo del lugar. Se dirigió a donde estaba la paja y trató de acomodarla para después cubrirla con su capa.

"Listo, su cama señorita" – le dijo a Kagome.

Kagome se acostó, estaba completamente exhausta y el cuerpo le dolía aunque no se comparaba con el que sentía al ir cabalgando. Inuyasha se recostó a su lado.

"Apóyate en mí" – le propuso Inuyasha.

"Pero tú…"

"No puedo imaginar estar más cómodo"

Kagome tenía miedo de que Inuyasha quisiera tener relaciones, no quería que se diera cuenta de los golpes que había recibido, no quería involucrarlo más en sus problemas. Como si le leyera el pensamiento Inuyasha trató de convencerla.

"No pienso seducirte, ambos necesitamos descansar"

Kagome no pudo seguir resistiendo, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha y él la abrazó. Su cuerpo era muy cálido, se sentía extremadamente cómoda en ésa posición.

"No sería prudente que ambos durmamos"

"No te preocupes… para que tu padre nos encontrara aquí necesitaría una adivina, duérmete Kagome" – era la primera vez que la llamaba por su verdadero nombre.

"¿No te molesta?, ¿Que sea Kagome Higurashi?

"No… lo que me importa es tu bienestar, cariño"

"No debes sentir ninguna clase de afecto por mi Inuyasha"

"No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo sentir… duérmete Kagome"

La luz de la mañana empezaba a filtrarse por las rendijas del establo. Lo siguiente que sintió Kagome fue una mano acariciando tiernamente su mejilla. Lentamente abrió sus ojos encontrándose con unos de color dorado, los ojos que ella amaba.

"Ese hijo de puta te golpeó" – le dijo acariciando la parte lastimada del golpe que Kouga le había dado – "debí haberlo matado"

"No fue el hombre del que me rescataste. Y mejor no empecemos a hacer cuentas, porque tendrías que acabar por defenderme de todo el mundo"

"Lo haría con todo gusto" – dijo descendiendo a la boca de Kagome, dándole un tierno beso en los labios – "¿Sabes? Ésta es la primera vez que te beso en la mañana. La primera de muchas más"

"No lo creo" – apenas pudo decir Kagome – "en cuanto tengamos la licencia para el matrimonio de Sango, tú podrás retomar tu vida"

"Por un, momento olvida todo eso" – dijo Inuyasha tomando la cara de Kagome con su mano, levantándole el rostro para que lo viera directamente – "eres una dama que en éste momento se encuentra en brazos de un rufián que está a punto de besarte, no te preocupes, te dije que no te seduciría y no lo haré, es sólo que no puedo esperar más, tengo que hacerlo.

Kagome lo recibió gustosa, él la besó con mucha delicadeza. Deslizaba sus labios saboreando lentamente su dulce aliento; poco a poco y gracias a su destreza el beso se fue intensificando llevándolos a ambos a un deleite mayor.

Inuyasha se separó recibiendo de su compañera una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Besa a sí a muchas mujeres mi Lord y pronto acabarás casado" – le dijo tímidamente Kagome.

"Tal vez eso es lo que quiero" – respondió Inuyasha tomando la mano derecha de Kagome para besarle la palma dándose cuenta de las heridas que tenía.

"¡¿Pero qué…?! esta no es una herida provocada por una caída"

Kagome trató de retirar la mano, al no conseguirlo trató de levantarse pero el cuerpo de Inuyasha tampoco se lo permitió.

"¿Quién te golpeó? ¿Tu padre?" – dijo examinando también la otra mano, al no encontrarla herida la soltó - "¿Por qué lo hizo?"

Kagome nunca lo había visto así, parecía que hubiera fuego en sus ojos. Estaba realmente enojado.

"Es que le falté al respeto" – contestó tratando de controlar el enojo de Inuyasha – "le dije hipócrita, entre otras cosas…"

Inuyasha trató de controlarse, le dio un beso ligero en las heridas.

"Tu padre es… muy estricto" – no dijo realmente lo que pensaba – "porque maltrata así a un tesoro tan maravilloso como tú, por Dios eres su hija"

"Para él un tesoro sería tener una hija dócil que obedeciera sin preguntar nada en lo absoluto, como lo hizo Sango" – hizo una pausa – "Debemos continuar Inuyasha, debemos seguir nuestro camino para terminar de ayudarla" – dijo esto obligada por las circunstancias, si por ella fuera se quedaría en los brazos del hombre que ama.

Inuyasha tampoco quería separarse de ella, se levantó a regañadientes y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Kagome no pudo evitar que sus piernas flaquearan durante un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que él se diera cuenta de que pasaba algo más.

"¿Qué tienes?"

"Nada, sólo estoy un poco adolorida por lo duro de la paja. Además no he comido nada"

"De acuerdo, primero nos ocuparemos de que comas algo"

**Continuará**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

… **¿Compartirías mi vida?...**

… "**Somos amantes en plena fuga"…**

… "**Lo mataré"…**

… "**Hazme el amor, por favor"…**

… "**Amor, olvidas que soy un Taisho"…**

… "**Estoy loco por ti"…**

…"**Iremos a Shikon"…**


	12. No voy a casarme contigo

**Lady Escándalo**

**Capítulo 12**

**No voy a casarme contigo**

Con mucho esfuerzo cabalgó nuevamente, hizo un gran esfuerzo para que Inuyasha no notara el trabajo que le costaba hacerlo.

Llegaron a una taberna que, por la hora temprana del día, estaba vacía; Kagome se acercó al fuego para quitarse un poco el frío e Inuyasha la observaba.

"Estas al límite, ¿verdad?"

"No te preocupes, estaré bien en cuanto haya comido" – trató de tranquilizarlo, pero se daba cuenta que Inuyasha no le creyó – "falta poco, no podemos detenernos"

"No, supongo que no podemos perder tiempo" – dijo contestó él, seriamente.

Entró una doncella llevando una jarra con leche y café y pan recién hecho, el estómago de Kagome respondió al llamado rompiendo la seriedad de Inuyasha.

"Vamos, empieza con esto en lo que traen lo demás" – le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Kagome no pudo contenerse e inmediatamente le hizo caso. Cuando pudo tomar café caliente sintió que la vida regresaba a ella. Ambos sonrieron cómplices hasta en ésa situación.

Ella continuó comiendo pero sus pensamientos fueron hacia otro lado, seguramente al ser un caballero, Inuyasha se sentiría obligado a casarse con ella por haber permanecido durante varias noches a solas con ella y, pensar que él no sabía que se trataba de Tsubaky; seguramente su sentido del deber con ella aumentaría. Pero eso no lo permitiría, no dejaría que se sacrificara de esa manera. Se dio cuenta que él la observaba atentamente.

"Qué bueno que podemos estar frente a frente" – dijo Inuyasha.

"¿Desde cuándo supiste la verdad?" – fue lo único que pudo responder sin levantar la vista del pan que comía.

"Desde que inició todo esto"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo hacías muy bien… pero me di cuenta de la falta de… digamos… rasgos masculinos"

La conversación fue interrumpida porque entró nuevamente la doncella en compañía del posadero llevando una gran variedad de comida, cuando se retiraron retomaron su plática.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué permitiste que siguiera pensando que tú creías que era hombre?" – lo que en realidad quería preguntarle era si sabía que ella era Tsubaky.

"Pensé que necesitabas seguir disfrazada, que si se me ocurría decirte que lo sabía todo ibas a hacer alguna locura… como dejarme amarrado a la cama, además quería conocerte mejor, saber en qué lío estabas metida. Estoy contento por haber pensado eso, a éstas alturas tanto tú como Sango estarían en manos de tu padre o de Onigumo"

Kagome e Inuyasha continuaron comiendo, pero en la mente de ella empezaron a pasar imágenes de los momentos vividos con él, la forma en la que se había burlado de la inocencia de "Shaoran", la vez que tuvo que ayudarlo a disfrazarse… todo ese tiempo había provocado ésas situaciones sabiendo que era mujer.

Se enojó enormemente y tomó lo primero que tuvo al alcance de su mano, la barra de mantequilla y se la lanzó encima manchando el uniforme de Inuyasha, continuó con el pan rebanado y por último la jarra de leche.

Inuyasha no se esperaba una reacción así por lo que no pudo evitar que lo manchara completamente con la comida.

"¡¡Pero qué…!!" – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ser interrumpido por Kagome.

"¡Te burlaste de mí todo este tiempo, sabías perfectamente que no era hombre y me obligaste a hacer cosas…!" – dijo ella levantándose de la mesa y tomando más provisiones para su ataque.

"Tú me secuestraste, robaste mi carruaje y me amenazaste con un arma" – contestó Inuyasha levantándose de la mesa para evitar una nueva oleada de misiles. Pero era suficiente, había llegado el momento de contraatacar. Ahora le tocaría a ella retroceder.

"Voy a tomar esto como un demostración de cariño… Tsubaky" – dijo acercándose a Kagome quien lo único que pudo hacer fue retroceder y trató de escapar pero sólo provocó que Inuyasha la abrazara fuertemente – "lamento haber hecho que pasaras malos ratos… aunque creo que los momentos que compartimos no lo fueron en lo absoluto" –terminó mostrando una sonrisa en los labios.

Kagome trató de mantener su enojo, sin embargo no lo consiguió, los ojos de Inuyasha, su sonrisa; eran su perdición.

"¿Nunca puedes estar serio?"

"No mientras pueda evitarlo" – dijo besándola tiernamente en la frente y cambiar su rostro por uno serio – "pero no te confundas, aparte de ser un sinvergüenza también soy una persona seria… un soldado que ha visto las peores atrocidades que el ser humano puede cometer en el campo de batalla. Ver morir a tus compañeros, a los soldados que están a tus órdenes… a tus amigos es algo horrible. ¿Sabes? Dormir al lado de cadáveres no es muy cómodo"

Kagome trató de reconfortar el inesperado dolor que creyó observar en sus ojos, lo abrazó fuertemente provocando una respuesta similar en él.

"Así que, como vez las circunstancias en las que vivo no es son tan simples como parecen… ¿Compartirías mi vida... Kagome?

"¿Te refieres a dormir al lado de cadáveres?"

Inuyasha no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

"Señorita Higurashi, le estoy pidiendo que se case conmigo" – le dijo, tomando su cara para evitar que escondiera su mirada.

"No puedes pensar en casarte con Kagome Higurashi"

"Nadie va a impedir que haga lo que yo quiero"

"¿Y Seshomaru?"

"No me importa lo que él diga, creo que te lo he demostrado. No dependo de mi hermano y aunque mi fortuna personal no es tan grande como la de él es suficiente para que vivamos de manera decorosa"

"No tienes que hacer esto Inuyasha"

"No… tienes razón no tengo que hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo, para mí eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto aún vestido de hombre, además eres muy valiente e inteligente. Creo que eres muy parecida a mí. Te deseo como nunca he deseado a ninguna mujer"

"Pero… una vez que el deseo se acabe no quedará nada"

"No lo creo Kagome, dudo que el calor que enciendes en mi interior llegue a apagarse algún día. Tengo la impresión de que te he esperado toda la vida"

"No voy a casarme contigo" – respondió Kagome, tratando de zafarse de su abrazo, y con el corazón en la mano, no podía arrastrarlo al escándalo en el que ella vivía.

"Eso, lo veremos" – le contestó Inuyasha.

La respuesta provocó el enojo de Kagome quien al soltarse de su abrazo vio la taza de mermelada que estaba en la mesa y la tomó con la intención de echársela encima a él, pero ahora Inuyasha reaccionó a tiempo deteniéndola.

"Oye… ¿vamos a pelear de la misma manera en la que hacemos el amor? Déjame decirte que tengo una infinidad de ideas para hacerlo. La miel es una excelente opción"

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír ante la lógica de él.

"Bueno, aunque tu traje también se ha manchado por lo menos no está mojado; creo que es tiempo de que yo me ponga ésa ropa y tú te vistas como la hermosa mujer que eres"

"No voy a ponerme otra vez la ropa que me dio mi padre"

"Claro que no, tal vez puedas utilizar la falda como ropa interior, no te preocupes. Conseguiremos algo. No hay nada que te obligue a seguir aparentando se hombre"

Kagome pensó si la falda le lastimaría menos que el pantalón. Inuyasha tomó su mano derecha y la examinó detenidamente. Continuaba muy lastimada.

"Es hora de que me digas todo lo que te ha pasado" – le propuso Inuyasha.

Kagome trató retirarse pero no lo consiguió.

"No puedes cabalgar. ¿No es así?"

"Claro que puedo cabalgar" – soltó su mano y caminó de manera apresurada hacia la puerta pero Inuyasha se interpuso.

"Mientes" – le dijo seriamente – "debes decírmelo, por favor Kagome, confía en mí"

"Él me golpeó, en las piernas… no fueron muchos golpes, pero duelen"

"¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?"

"Sí, ¿qué pensaste?"

Inuyasha trató de cambiar el tema pero no lo consiguió.

"Pensé que tu padre sí te había llevado al burdel"

"No entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que no pueda cabalgar?"

"Pensé que te habían violado y que por eso te dolía al cabalgar. Te das cuenta por qué no puedo dejarte sola, eres muy inocente" – concluyó abrazándola y besándola tiernamente, sin embargo la mano de Inuyasha cobró vida, empezó a desabrochar el saco y el chaleco que ella llevaba puesto y acarició sus senos por encima de la camisa.

En ese momento escucharon que alguien tosía por lo que Kagome se separó temerosa de que los hubieran descubierto.

Era el posadero que estaba parado en la puerta asombrado de ver besarse a dos "hombres". Inuyasha sonreía abiertamente.

"Vaya, nos ha descubierto. Sí somos amantes en plena fuga" – hizo una pausa entregando una moneda al posadero – "mi novia tuvo que disfrazarse de esta manera para escapar de su horroroso padre, sin embargo me pregunto… ¿podría conseguirme por favor ropa adecuada para mi dama? No importa la calidad, continuaremos nuestro camino por lo que no será necesario un vestido nuevo, pagaré muy bien sus esfuerzos en complacer nuestros deseos; además necesitaremos una habitación donde podamos cambiarnos" - dijo entregándole una moneda más – "Además estoy seguro que no tendrá inconveniente en que su personal y por supuesto usted, guarden muy bien el secreto de que hemos estado aquí, de lo contrario la familia Taisho puede sentirse ofendida"

"Por supuesto mi Lord, enseguida traeré lo que me ha pedido y ustedes nunca han estado aquí, no se preocupe" – contestó el hombre, al principio interesado en el dinero que recibía pero después muy preocupado al escuchar el apellido de la familia a la que pertenecían sus huéspedes.

En poco tiempo estuvieron en una alcoba con un vestido azul acomodado en una silla y con agua suficiente para que se lavaran.

"Bueno, creo que te quedará el vestido, es más o menos de tu talla. Sin embargo, espero que no pase mucho tiempo para poder verte con tus propios vestidos y sobre todo… tener el honor de quitártelos poco a poco" – le dijo Inuyasha ante el sonrojo de Kagome que no pudo evitar mirar de reojo la gran cama que estaba en la habitación.

Inuyasha empezó a desnudarse, Kagome estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía qué era lo que pensaba hacer hasta que vio que se quitaba también los calzoncillos, dejando ver su potente erección.

"Quiero hacer el amor contigo a la luz del día, sin ninguna máscara de por medio"

Kagome no sabía qué hacer, por una parte quería negarse pero otra parte quería entregarse plenamente. Y no tuvo fuerzas para resistirse, sólo esa vez, al día siguiente cuando lo de Sango estuviera arreglado ella tendría que desaparecer. Empezó a quitarse la ropa, sus manos le temblaban, hasta que se quedó con sólo los calzoncillos que también eran de Inuyasha. No podía verlo a la cara, se cubría los senos o trataba de hacerlo con las manos.

Inuyasha levantó la mano, haciéndole una invitación.

"Ven Kagome"

Ella levantó la vista y se arrojó a los brazos de él, estaba llorando.

"Tranquila… cariño… amor, no llores" – le dijo tiernamente al recibirla y abrazarla.

La cargó llevándola a la cama, al depositarla en ella hizo que quedara boca abajo, aunque ella trató de voltearse él no lo permitió. Fue retirando con calma los calzoncillos, viendo por primera vez los moretones que tenía.

"Lo mataré" – dijo con furia en la voz.

"No Inuyasha; por favor no te enfrentes a él… es peligroso" – nunca había lo escuchado hablar así – "el tiene derecho a castigarme…"

"Claro que no…"

"Inuyasha promételo, dime que no buscarás a mi padre… por favor ó de lo contrario me levantaré de ésta cama y me vestiré"

"Será como quieras" – respondió Inuyasha levantándose él de la cama.

Kagome sólo pudo sentir el vacío, el frío que le provocaba su ausencia.

"Tu padre merece morir… Kagome, te golpeó, te puso esa ropa, te amenazó con llevarte a un burdel… ¡Dios! Hay algo detrás de todo esto… ¿no es así?"

Ella se quedó callada, no sabía que responder… era algo que ella sospechaba también; pero ahora lo que sentía era el vacío, parecía que Inuyasha no la necesitaba tanto como ella a él. Inuyasha iba a ponerse los calzoncillos pero volteó a verla y no pudo resistir regresar con ella a la cama y besarla apasionadamente, para separarse enseguida.

"Hazme el amor, por favor…" – suplicó Kagome.

Inuyasha no podía contenerse y menos ante la petición de ella. Se volteó haciendo que quedara acostada nuevamente en el colchón besándola apasionadamente. Bajó recorriendo con su boca y lengua su cuello, sus hombros hasta que llegó a sus senos venerándolos con sus caricias, con delicados besos, chupándolos. Bajó su mano derecha hasta los rizos de la entrepierna, Kagome sólo pudo gemir por el placer causado por su dulce tacto, hasta que casi perdió la razón al sentir como introducía un dedo buscando la miel que su cuerpo producía por el mar de sensaciones que él provocaba. Inuyasha acariciaba su cuerpo con mucho cuidado pensando que podría lastimarla.

"No te preocupes, no me harás daño… ven a mí" – le dijo Kagome quien se había percatado de sus dudas.

Animado por la invitación, Inuyasha se acomodó sobre ella buscando no aplastarla, la penetró hasta el fondo de una sola estocada, estaba pendiente de su rostro, ante el menor asomo de dolor se detendría. Pero la cara de Kagome reflejaba su entrega total, él adquirió más confianza por lo que la embistió en repetidas ocasiones provocando el disfrute de su dama, quien sólo podía enterrar sus uñas en la musculosa espalda de Inuyasha.

Durante esos momentos todos los problemas desaparecieron, alcanzando el éxtasis al unísono.

Pero después de esos maravillosos momentos, Kagome regresó a la dura realidad, a una vida que tendría que vivir sin él, luchaba por no llorar.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta y, acostado a un lado de ella continuó acariciándola.

"Kagome, debo saberlo… la otra noche tú… no eras virgen. Dime quien ha sido"

"No querrás preguntar más bien ¿cuántos?" – respondió ella sentándose en la cama.

"No, no pienses que te voy a juzgar… pero no quiero secretos entre nosotros. Cuéntame por favor que ha ocurrido"

Kagome no quería entrar en ese tema, no quería que su odio hacia su padre aumentara y por otra parte eso significaría que aceptaría que ella era virgen, cuando él le advirtió que no lo engañara en relación a eso.

"Por favor Kagome, confía en mí"

Ella no pudo continuar ocultando su pasado, relató todo… la proposición de matrimonio de Onigumo, la insistencia de su padre en que lo aceptara, lo que había pasado la noche que la habían "descubierto" en la cama con él, la golpiza que había recibido y cuando la señora del burdel le había roto el himen. Ya no pudo hablar, las lágrimas ya no permitieron que continuara además de que observaba como Inuyasha enfurecía con cada cosa que le contaba.

"Lo mataré y Onigumo también morirá"

"¡Por favor Inuyasha, déjalo…! Ya no tiene remedio…"

"Lo arreglaré Kagome, te amo… mi amor sólo ha crecido más al saber todo lo que has tenido que vivir" – dijo abrazándola haciendo que Kagome llorara aún más - "Amor no llores… por favor… nunca más estarás sola; te lo prometo"

"No Inuyasha… no olvides que mi padre es el intachable Conde Higurashi, eres un hombre maravilloso pero no puedes enfrentarte a él…" – respondió apartándose de él.

"Amor, olvidas que soy un Taisho" – dijo atrayéndola nuevamente y apareciendo en sus ojos una mirada divertida – "Vamos…" – dijo poniéndose de pié, ofreciendo su ayuda a ella – "Vístete para que reanudemos el camino"

Kagome se levantó y empezó a caminar en dirección de donde se encontraba la ropa que se pondría pero no pudo dar ni dos pasos cuando sintió que Inuyasha le daba una suave nalgada, con la suficiente fuerza para hacerla enojar y volteara buscando una explicación.

"Eso fue por haberme mentido cuando te pregunté si eras virgen… para que veas que siempre cumplo mi palabra" – respondió a la pregunta no formulada con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ella no pudo continuar enojada… era verdad, él se lo había advertido y la verdad la nalgada no le había dolido, hasta le había gustado que tuvieran ese nivel de confianza, de juego, de complicidad. Ambos empezaron a vestirse. Se colocó la falda que su padre la había dado abajo del vestido azul que le habían conseguido e Inuyasha la ayudó a abrocharse.

La intimidad al estar con él era incomparable… pero eso se terminaría pronto, la sociedad jamás dejaría de señalarla y además Seshomaru nunca aceptaría una relación entre ellos.

"Debemos irnos, hemos perdido mucho tiempo" – dijo Kagome tratando de quitar de su mente la situación que pronto estaría lejos de él.

"Pues yo no lo creo… apenas han pasado 25 minutos" – respondió Inuyasha viendo su reloj.

"¿Hemos estado juntos sólo ese tiempo?" – preguntó asombrada.

"Claro… aunque pienso que en un futuro estaremos en posibilidades de pasar noches enteras deleitándonos mutuamente… o podremos tener momentos apasionados como el que acabamos de pasar… las posibilidades son infinitas Kagome…" – los ojos de Inuyasha la observaron de repente con hambre… a Kagome le daba la impresión de que su mirada se oscurecía cada vez que estaban juntos… y había algo que le decía que en ésos precisos momentos se encontraba en "peligro" inminente.

Inuyasha observó su reloj y lo puso en la mesa, tomó a Kagome por los brazos empujándola hacia la cama… cuando estuvo recostada él se desató rápidamente el pantalón la besó apasionadamente y levantó su falda penetrándola rápidamente y hasta fondo.

Kagome sólo pudo agarrar las cobijas fuertemente con sus manos y cerrar los ojos ante el inmenso placer que le hacía sentir Inuyasha al penetrarla rápidamente. Mordió su labio inferior para evitar gritar de felicidad ante el orgasmo que sintió, escuchando a la distancia la respiración agitada de él y un gemido que indicaba que también había llegado al clímax.

"Inuyasha…" – apenas pudo decir.

Él sólo pudo sonreír abiertamente para inmediatamente incorporarse y ayudarla a ella a hacer lo mismo.

"¿Lo ves? Tenemos muchas posibilidades y mi propósito es que las exploremos todas amor"

"Estás loco" – respondió ella apenas recuperando el aliento.

"Sí, estoy loco por ti" – contestó besándola tiernamente en los labios.

Salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano, Inuyasha pagó al posadero y pidió los caballos recordándole nuevamente que su apellido era Taisho y que si lo delataban iban a sufrir las consecuencias.

"¿El apellido Taisho causa pavor en todos lados?"

"Dudo que en todos lados, pero en éste lugar sí…. Shikon se encuentra a unos 5 kilómetros. Es la propiedad más grande de la familia. ¿Estás segura que podrás cabalgar?"

"La verdad es que no sé hasta dónde podré llegar" – Kagome pensó que no seguiría engañándolo.

"Tranquila, iremos a Shikon"

"No Inuyasha, no podemos perder más tiempo. Además es probable que Seshomaru se encuentre ahí"

"Espero que no esté ahí, pero es un lugar seguro en el que te podré dejar… no estás en condiciones de cabalgar grandes distancias y me haces ir lento"

Kagome no tenía argumentos contra eso. Pero conocer a su familia… ya no solo era Kagome Higurashi, "Lady Escándalo" como lo habían publicado los periódicos ahora era la querida de Inuyasha Taisho. Además se notaba muy fácilmente que él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con esa situación, se notaba tenso.

"Inuyasha, no tienes que llevarme ahí, puedes dejarme en la posada"

"De ninguna manera, en Shikon estarás segura"

"Por favor Inuyasha… no creo poder soportar regresar a la realidad tan pronto, déjame aquí"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Por favor… soy Kagome Higurashi y ahora tu querida. No puedo presentarme ante tu familia.

"Kagome métete esto en la cabeza" – dijo deteniendo el paso de los caballos y tomando la mano izquierda de ella – "Eres Kagome Higurashi, mi futura esposa, si a mi familia se les ocurre hacerte el menor desaire me alejaré de ellos sin la menor duda"

"¡No!"

"Vamos" – contestó obligándola a retomar el camino.

Kagome estaba enojada… dijo unas cuantas ideas que tenía respecto al comportamiento de los machos que siempre querían hacer su voluntad pero él la ignoró. Ella no sabía qué hacer, existía la posibilidad de que él se alejara de su familia por ella y no lo iba a permitir.

Continuaron cabalgando hasta que atravesaron un arroyo.

"Estamos en las tierras de mi familia, ¿cómo estás?"

"Bien…, oye podrías dejarme en alguna cabaña, establo o algo… por favor"

"No, escucha Kagome, si tengo que amarrarte y cargarte sobre mi hombro para llevarte a Shikon ten por seguro que lo haré. Además ¿por qué estas tan segura que te rechazarán? Tal vez no estén. Seshomaru nos ha estado siguiendo la pista, tú misma lo viste; Kanna vive fuera de Londres y acaba de tener a su primer bebé; Hoyo debe estar en Londres tratando de robar besos a las damiselas que hacen su presentación en la sociedad y si llega a estar te aseguro que estará contándote sobre la cría de caballos; Bankotsu aunque se encuentre en Shikon dudo que se aparezca por la casa principal, ha estado deprimido últimamente y la que si te aseguro que esté es la loca de mi hermana Sakura"

"Por Dios Inuyasha, sabes que tienen motivos de sobra para hacerlo, principalmente tu hermana"

"¡Deja de hablar así Kagome, te presentaré como mi futura esposa y como tal tendrán que tratarte!"

"¡Es que es la verdad, Inuyasha soy tu fulana!

Inesperadamente Inuyasha se pudo serio y se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

"No debí hacerlo… ¿verdad? no debí hacerte el amor. Por lo menos antes estabas segura de tu situación y yo te quité la valentía que tenías para defenderte. Debí esperar a que estuviéramos casados"

"No digas eso Inuyasha, yo me entregue a ti libremente" – hizo una pausa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron – "y lo goce mucho; además nunca nos casaremos"

"Claro que no, voy a ir a Londres y conseguiré la licencia para la boda de Sango y Miroku y para nosotros"

"Es imposible, soy menor de edad, necesitaríamos el permiso de papá"

"¡¡Diablos!! Bien, vivirás con mi familia hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad. Por favor Kagome, confía en mí. Mi familia no te va a rechazar, especialmente mi hermana. Para ella ninguna mujer sería digna de sus hermanos, pero no durará mucho su escepticismo en cuanto vea cuanto te amo"

"¿Y Seshomaru?"

"Será lo mismo"

"Y entonces… ¿Por qué estas tan tenso?"

"Porque le dije a mi hermano, el gran Duque que yo podría arreglármelas solo y ahora voy a tener que acudir a él para pedirle su ayuda para aclarar tu situación"

"Inuyasha por favor… entiende, ni siquiera el poderoso Duque Taisho puede cambiar a la sociedad"

"Precisamente tu lo has dicho… es un Taisho. No hay nada que lo emocione más que un reto"

Kagome estaba cansada, y no iba a lograr que Inuyasha cambiara de opinión, decidió continuar el camino a su lado.

**Continuará**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

… Serás mi esposa…

…Seshomaru no se acercaba…

…¿El Conde Higurashi?, no nos llevamos bien…

… Ese matrimonio es imposible, estoy segura que Inuyasha lo entenderá…

… Lady Sakura era hermosa…

…Seshomaru no ocultó su admiración…

… Vio el broche…

… yo no permitiría que mi hermano se casara con…

… cuéntame ¿qué hacía Onigumo Youkai en tu cama?...

…¿Qué es lo que hay detrás de todo esto?...

… Tal vez cambiaste de opinión y hayas elegido a alguien más…

… Si él creía que había algo entre ella y Seshomaru podría alejarse…

… si dudas de Lady Kagome no eres digno de casarte con ella…

Gracias por los reviews.


	13. Para un Taisho nada es imposible

**Lady Escándalo**

**Capítulo 13**

**Para un Taisho nada es imposible**

El padre de Inuyasha había sido el anterior Duque, dejando una importante fortuna a Seshomaru que como su heredero, se encargó de acrecentar. A pesar de su juventud, tenía fama de ser implacable con sus enemigos, de poner ante todo los intereses de la corona como un fiel súbdito ganándose el favor del Rey y, sobre todo el cariño que tenía hacia su familia.

El anterior Duque se había casado en dos ocasiones pero sólo Seshomaru e Inuyasha se parecían a él. En su primer matrimonio sólo había nacido Seshomaru, los otros cinco hermanos eran hijos de su segunda esposa.

Kagome e Inuyasha llegaron a un costado de la fastuosa propiedad, Shikon era un majestuoso castillo que dejaba ver la importancia que tenía la familia Taisho. Los jardines que rodeaban la construcción principal eran majestuosos, impecablemente cuidados.

Inuyasha dirigió los caballos directamente a los establos, cuando un lacayo acudió a ayudarlos llevándoselos. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, y se notaba.

"Tranquila Kagome, confía en mí" – le dijo tomando su mano y conduciéndola por un enorme pasillo, ya dentro de la propiedad.

El mayordomo salió a su encuentro dándoles la bienvenida y diciéndoles que todos los hermanos, a excepción de Kanna, se encontraban en la propiedad. Kagome no lo soportaba, tenía mucha vergüenza principalmente frente a Sakura, la hermana de Inuyasha y sobre todo Seshomaru, la idea de que pudiera reconocerla como la "supuesta" ramera con la que se había encontrado apenas hace unos días la atemorizaba.

"¡Por favor… Inuyasha… vámonos, no me importa que no nos casemos seré tu querida!"

"No, Kagome… serás mi esposa" – dijo acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla – "no volveré a tocarte, no volveré a hacerte el amor hasta que nos hayamos casado, ven… vamos" – concluyó tomándola nuevamente de la mano.

Le preguntó a un par de sirvientes que se encontraban haciendo sus tareas donde se encontraba Seshomaru por lo que se dirigieron a uno de los grandes salones elegantemente decorado.

Al entrar Inuyasha observó a su hermano sentado en un gran sillón cerca de la chimenea con una copa de vino en la mano, su hermana se encontraba más cerca en una silla ocupándose de un bordado, al percatarse de su presencia salió a recibirlos.

"¡¡Inuyasha!!" – gritó Sakura cuando corrió a abrazar fuertemente a su hermano – "¡Oye… ¿quién te crees que eres? ¿por qué nos has tenido tan preocupados? ¿Dónde rayos has estado estos días?"

Haciendo caso omiso de sus preguntas, Inuyasha tomó nuevamente de la mano a Kagome y la jaló para ponerla en primer plano.

"Sakura, te presento a Kagome Higurashi, se quedará un tiempo aquí. Kagome, te presento a mi hermana Sakura"

Sakura no respondió, sólo se limitó a voltear a ver a su otro hermano; Seshomaru no se acercaba aunque sí se había puesto de pie ante su llegada. Esa no era una buena señal, pensó Kagome quien se sentía analizada por su mirada.

Inuyasha nuevamente la jaló para acercarse a su hermano mayor.

"Seshomaru he traído aquí a Kagome porque me voy a casar con ella"

Kagome sólo pudo escuchar un ligero cambio en la respiración de Sakura, demostrando la sorpresa que le causaba la noticia. Pero Seshomaru permanecía con el mismo rostro, no mostraba ninguna reacción.

El Duque se inclinó para hacer una elegante reverencia.

"Será un placer recibirla en esta casa, ¿desea tomar té ó prefiere retirarse a descansar?" Sakura puede acompañarla a una de las habitaciones"

"¿Quieres un refresco?" – intervino Sakura, quien aparentemente había dejado atrás la sorpresa de su llegada.

"No, muchas gracias"

"Qué bueno que estas en casa" – continuó diciendo Seshomaru dirigiendo su atención a Inuyasha– "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Estoy bien, por cierto, antes de que preguntes… no te preocupes por tu carruaje, está a salvo… voy a decirle a alguno de los criados que vayan a avisar a Mioga para que lo trasladen para aca"

"Bien, no puedo negar que tenía mis serias dudas sobre su destino"

"Escucha Seshomaru, estoy en medio de una situación que aún falta resolver y debo pedirte que des a Kagome el trato que merece mi futura esposa y sobre todo que no la vayas a entregar a su padre"

"¿El Conde Higurashi?, no nos llevamos bien…" – respondió mirando muy intrigado a Kagome – "no hay problema y; en lo que refiere a la forma en la que será tratada, te aseguro que ningún invitado de Shikon se ha quejado de la forma en que es atendido" – terminó sin responder nada en relación al matrimonio de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no estaba conforme con esta respuesta pero no había tiempo para discutir, se inclinó para hablar con Kagome.

"Escucha, aquí estarás segura… por favor Kagome… prométeme que no te irás, que no saldrás de esta propiedad… por favor…"

"Inuyasha, no puedo prometértelo… ¿y si quiero salir a pasear por los jardines? además si se presenta un incendio quiero estar en posibilidades de escapar…"

"Graciosa… prométemelo"

"De acuerdo… pero por favor no perdamos más tiempo. Debes conseguir la licencia para el matrimonio de Sango"

Inuyasha sólo hizo un gesto ante la indiscreción de Kagome.

"Así que ustedes están involucrados en la desaparición de Lady Sango y su bebé, espero que se encuentren bien" – dijo Seshomaru

"Están bien" – respondió Inuyasha poniéndose nuevamente de pie – "en estos momentos debe estar esperando la licencia para casarse"

La tensión casi podía palparse, Kagome estaba segura que la cortesía entre estos hermanos estaba a punto de resquebrajarse en cualquier momento.

"Por favor Inuyasha, debes irte… después habrá tiempo para otras cosas" – dijo Kagome para evitar que a Inuyasha se le ocurriera pedir el apoyo del Duque para arreglar su propio problema.

"De acuerdo" – dijo tomándola de los brazos y dándole un corto aunque cálido beso en los labios.

En esos momentos se abrió una de las puertas, entró un hombre de la misma estatura que el Duque e Inuyasha.

"Vaya hermanito… por fin en casa… qué bueno que estas aquí… ¿sabes? El humor de Seshomaru empeoró con tu ausencia" – dijo Hoyo con una sonrisa en la boca, otro de los hermanos Taisho.

"Inuyasha, Hoyo debería acompañarte y antes de que te opongas te aseguro que no causará ninguna demora, lo conoces bien, es un excelente jinete"

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de negarse a aceptar el apoyo, pero no tenía tiempo de discutir.

"Bien… no tengo la más remota idea de que viaje hablan pero mira… casualmente estoy listo con mi ropa para montar" – intervino Hoyo, tratando aligerar el ambiente – "voy por mi capa"

Inuyasha debía aprovechar el tiempo disponible así que tragándose su orgullo se dirigió a su hermano.

"Iré a ver al obispo para pedirle que me dé una licencia especial para el casamiento, tal vez si llevo una nota de tu parte las cosas serán más rápidas"

La cara de Sakura y la del propio Seshomaru dejaron ver la sorpresa que les había causado la petición de alguien que había jurado nunca pedirle ayuda a su hermano.

"¿No hay ningún impedimento para que se realice ese matrimonio?" – preguntó Seshomaru.

"Ninguno, se lo aseguro. Bueno, mi padre no está conforme con la situación pero Sango es mayor de edad y no necesita su permiso" – contestó Kagome.

Al escuchar esto, Seshomaru se dirigió a un escritorio y tomó una hoja de papel y pluma, escribió algunas cosas, puso su sello y se lo entregó a Inuyasha.

"¿De Londres irás directamente al lugar donde se realizará la boda?"

"Si, no hay tiempo que perder"

"Bien, entonces nos trasladaremos también para allá, seguramente Lady Kagome querrá estar presente en la boda de su hermana"

"Si, por favor, deseo estar con ella" – intervino Kagome

"De acuerdo, ahí nos encontraremos" – respondió Inuyasha – "Seshomaru, como mi intención es casarme con ella, te agradecería mucho que también pensaras en la forma de restablecer su reputación y sobre todo de hacer que su padre acepte dar su permiso"

"¡Wow!" – se escuchó cuando Hoyo entraba en el salón, dando a entender que había escuchado la última parte de la conversación.

Incluso Seshomaru se quedó sin palabras durante unos segundos.

"Será un placer" – fue lo único que contestó.

En ese momento Inuyasha le hizo una seña a Hoyo y se fueron. Kagome se había quedado sola con el Duque y su hermana, quienes la miraban detenidamente, quería que en ese mismo momento la tierra se abriera y ella desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

"Bien, vaya con Sakura por favor. Ella no tendrá ningún inconveniente en buscar algo en su extenso guarda ropa y prestárselo mientras compramos las cosas adecuadas para usted. Mientras tanto yo empezaré a ver cómo puedo ayudarla"

"No por favor, no se tome tantas molestias. No voy a casarme con Inuyasha, ese matrimonio es imposible, estoy segura que Inuyasha lo entenderá… con el tiempo"

"Querida, él es un Taisho… y para un Taisho nada es imposible" – dijo saliendo de la habitación, como si hubiera recibido un insulto.

"Vaya, si que se puso denso el asunto" – dijo Sakura dejándose caer a un lado de Kagome en el sillón.

"Lo siento, no quiero ocasionar molestias en la familia…" – dijo Kagome

"Oh… no, no… perdón por hacer que malinterpretara mis palabras, me da mucho gusto que este usted aquí, es más estoy feliz de que sea usted el lazo que ha unido a mis hermanos… verá, desde hace seis años ese par de orgullosos apenas se han dirigido la palabra y qué decir del esfuerzo que hizo Inuyasha para solicitar ayuda"

"Pero… ¿por qué?"

"Hace seis años Seshomaru se opuso a que Inuyasha se metiera en el ejercito, de hecho dijo que dudaba que pudiera sobrevivir sin el apoyo de su familia"

"Pero eso es una tontería, nunca había conocido a alguien como Inuyasha"

"¡¡Verdad que si!!" – dijo emocionada Sakura – "yo quiero mucho a Inuyasha, era mi compañero de juegos y sobre todo de travesuras… hacíamos enojar constantemente Seshomaru. Pero bueno, parece que usted ha roto la barrera que se había erigido entre ellos. ¡Estoy muy feliz!"

Lady Sakura era hermosa, no había punto de comparación entre las dos y en sus ojos se notaba a simple vista las ganas de vivir que tenía y que era una persona muy inquieta.

"Gracias por sus palabras Lady Sakura… pero hace un momento hablaba en serio, no me casaré con Inuyasha. Ya se lo dije y no lo acepta, pero estoy segura que con el tiempo entenderá"

Sakura no pudo reprimir echarse a reir.

"Perdón, no me estoy burlando de usted… sólo creo que no conoce a los Taisho. Nos caracterizamos por borrar del diccionario la palabra imposible. Estoy segura que Inuyasha no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente. Pero bueno, vamos a ocuparnos de cosas importantes… llámame por mi nombre y así yo podré llamarte Kagome, ¿estás de acuerdo? Además no veo necesaria tanto protocolo, pronto serás mi hermana" – hizo una pequeña pausa pero sólo para tomar aire y continuar con su discurso – "Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, ¿sabes? Vivir sólo con hermanos varones es aburrido, no le dan importancia a las cosas realmente relevantes" – dijo tomando entre las manos de Kagome – "vamos voy a mandar que te preparen un baño y buscaremos un lindo vestido, hay… como me gustaría tener a un hombre a mis pies como tú tienes a Inuyasha, estoy segura que pelearía contra dragones con tal de defenderte"

Sin esperar que Kagome contestara la llevó a su propia habitación, con la ayuda de una doncella prepararon un baño caliente y aunque les pareció raro permitieron que ella se bañara sola. Kagome no quería que vieran las marcas que le habían dejado los golpes. Se baño sintiéndose muy bien.

Sakura escogió un lindo vestido que ella aún no estrenaba y mandó sacar ropa interior nueva que recién acababan de mandarle de Londres y se la pasó a su invitada.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kagome se sintió como una mujer atractiva, como se sentía antes de que el desastre en el que había convertido su vida empezara. Permitió que la doncella colocara un poco de maquillaje para ocultar los moretones que aun se alcanzaban a ver en su rostro y que emparejara el corte de su cabello acomodándoselo en un coqueto peinado.

A pesar de que Sakura revoloteaba a su alrededor contándole cosas como la última moda en vestidos, en peinados, sobre cuanto extrañaba a su hermana Kanna y una infinidad de cosas, Kagome sólo tenía sus pensamientos en la petición de Inuyasha a su hermano para reparar su reputación y convencer a su padre de dar su consentimiento. La reacción de quien había escuchado lo había dejado todo claro: era imposible.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a la doncella gritar por haberse pinchado el dedo, había estado acomodando la ropa que Kagome se había quitado por lo que supo que se trataba del broche que Seshomaru le había regalado. Al ver la reacción de la doncella y de Sakura al verlo obviamente ellas también lo habían reconocido.

"¿Es tuyo?" – preguntó Sakura.

Dudó por unos instantes, pensaba negarlo pero no serviría de nada.

"Sí, es mío, pero no pienses mal Sakura. No tengo nada que ver con Seshomaru" – dijo convencida de dejar los engaños a un lado y poniéndose el broche en el vestido.

Sakura no sabía que responder, pero decidió confiar en la mujer que amaba su hermano.

"De acuerdo, no me gustaría que mis hermanos pelearan por la misma mujer" – fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder – "vamos, Seshomaru debe estar esperándonos"

Kagome quería huir en ese instante, sabía que el broche la obligaría a explicar dónde lo había obtenido. Entraron al despacho de Seshomaru, quien no ocultó su admiración; ella estaba hermosa con el vestido de color rosa que llevaba. Sakura y su doncella habían hecho un excelente trabajo resaltando la belleza natural de Kagome.

Hizo una reverencia digna de una reina a lo que Kagome sólo pudo responder de la misma forma.

"Entiendo perfectamente porque mi hermano está enamorado" – dijo sin perder la seriedad del rostro.

"Lamento decirle Mi Lord que Inuyasha nunca me ha visto así"

"Eso me alegra aún más"

Seshomaru vio el broche pero no dio muestra de que esto lo sorprendiera, Kagome pensó que él ya sabía que se trataba de la mujer de la famosa fiesta de Suikotsu. Sakura no perdía detalle de la reacción de las dos personas que la acompañaban.

"Bien, seguramente Inuyasha llevará hoy mismo la licencia para el matrimonio, por lo tanto dentro de una hora saldremos y tardaremos no más de hora y media en llegar"

"¿Yo también iré?" – preguntó esperanzada Sakura.

"Por supuesto, no estará demás tener testigos de renombre en la ceremonia. Además yo escoltaré a Lady Kagome por lo tanto necesitaré que vengas de acompañante"

La atención de Sakura se desvió al broche.

"No pienses mal querida" – dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura con una leve sonrisa en los labios – "Lady Kagome no hizo absolutamente nada fuera de lugar para conseguir esa bagatela, pero " – continuó viendo a Kagome – "es tu decisión explicárselo a Inuyasha"

"Por supuesto que lo haré"

"Muy bien, Sakura por favor… necesito que busques otras prendas en tu guarda ropa, estoy seguro que Lady Sango no tiene algo apropiado para asistir a su propia boda y necesito que veas otras prendas por si tenemos que pasar la noche allá"

"¡Claro que sí!" – se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo – "¿estás seguro que puedo dejarte a solas con ella?"

"Te aseguro que se respetar a una dama"

Sakura se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos, pero decidió retirarse.

Kagome se quitó el broche y trató de devolverlo pero ante la negativa de recibirlo lo dejó sobre la mesa.

"La primera vez que te bese en lo hice porque me intrigabas sobremanera" – empezó a decir, recordando la vez que había besado levemente a Kagome durante una fiesta en Londres – "y veo que no me he equivocado, y por favor… llámame Seshomaru"

Kagome estaba muy nerviosa.

"Por favor, no querrás decir que estabas enamorado de mi" – contestó.

"Claro que no, de haberlo estado te aseguro que el rumbo de las cosas habría sido totalmente diferente"

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"Yo estaba con Inuyasha en la fiesta de Suikotsu"

"Claro"

"Voy a casarme con él"

"Claro, si no lo hicieras entonces le estarías dando la razón a quienes te tachan de ramera y yo no permitiría que mi hermano se casara con una mujer así"

"No podrías detenerlo"

"No, no me atrevería a oponerme a su voluntad. Veras…" - dijo levantándose observando los jardines por la ventana – "tengo una tendencia un tanto exagerada a sobreproteger a mi familia. No quería que se metiera en el ejercito, ahí los castigos son muy duros, incluso a sus propios oficiales. Pero me equivoque con Inuyasha, y presumo de no hacerlo muy seguido. Él solo pudo abrirse camino hasta tener a cargo a su propio regimiento. Por eso, no volvería a negarme a apoyarlo en sus decisiones, ocasioné que se haya alejado de su familia, incluso cuando cayó enfermo decidió no acudir a solicitar mi apoyo tratando de mostrar que era capaz de salir adelante por sí solo"

Kagome entendía la preocupación de Seshomaru, por lo que decidió hablarle con la verdad.

"No voy a casarme con él"

"Debes hacerlo, estuviste con él en la famosa fiesta, de no hacerlo, te repito, estarás dándole la razón a los que piensan mal de ti, que estuviste con él por un simple deseo carnal. Y eso me daría a entender que te juzgue mal" – ante la falta de respuesta de Kagome decidió acercarse a ella, tomarla por los hombros– "no puedes cometer el mismo error que cometí yo, si no te casas con él lo estarás empujando a cometer una locura"

"¿Es que acaso tu tampoco lo entiendes? La locura sería casarse conmigo"

"Estoy seguro que podemos arreglar las cosas"

Kagome no soportó más y se recargó en el hombro de Seshomaru empezando a llorar, él sólo pudo abrazarla y permitir que se desahogara. Después de unos minutos, hizo que se sentara y la miró fijamente.

"Ahora cuéntame ¿qué hacía Onigumo Youkai en tu cama?"

Ella no quería hablar de eso, no otra vez, pero sabía que no le daría opciones. Repitió todo lo que había pasado.

"¿Tu padre quiso obligarte a casarte con Onigumo? ¿Por qué?

"Eso es algo que también me he preguntado, antes no entendía pero ahora, creo que está loco"

"¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Dónde lo has vuelto a ver?"

"Seshomaru, no tiene caso…yo…"

"Necesito saberlo todo, necesito conocer todos los detalles para poder ayudarte. Dime ¿no te gustaría que tu reputación quedara reparada y te pudieras casar sin ningún impedimento?

"Es que eso es imposible"

"Esa palabra no existe para la familia Taisho"

Suspirando Kagome aceptó lo inevitable y comenzó la segunda parte de su relato.

"Yo tampoco entiendo cual era el motivo por el que mi padre le urgía tanto que aceptara que me casara y, después la insistencia en encontrar a Sango me desconcertaba. Él me atrapó, se enojó conmigo por estar vestida de hombre y…" – le mostró la mano, aun lastimada por los golpes recibidos.

"¿Qué más te hizo?"

Kagome dudaba en comentarle lo demás pero ante la insistencia de su mirada lo hizo. Le contó todo. Incluyendo los motivos por los que se escapó Sango.

"Lo único que me importa es que Sango se case y sea por fin feliz"

"Mucho me temo que eso no ayudará a tu situación y tampoco estará segura la felicidad de tu hermana. Tu padre es un hombre poderoso y no quitará el dedo del renglón para fastidiarlos. Piensa Kagome, debe haber algún otro motivo ayúdame a descubrirlo"

"Lo único que tengo claro es que insistía mucho en encontrar a Sango y me preguntaba constantemente porque no había acudido a él"

"Lo único que me estas describiendo es a un hombre muy asustado. Seguramente pensaba que Sango lo evadía por alguna otra razón, algo que de verdad lo perjudicaba"

Kagome podía calificar a su padre de muchas cosas, pero ¿asustado?, eso nunca lo habría supuesto. Seshomaru empezó a preguntarle sobre Totosai, como había muerto y cuando… le preguntaba cualquier detalle, incluso cosas que a Kagome no le parecían de importancia. Totosai y Onigumo Youkai, no tenían mucho dinero, su único ingreso se debía a las actividades que llevaban a cabo investigando posibles sublevaciones en contra del rey, situación que llamó la atención del Duque.

"¿Podría ser un caso de traición?" – le preguntó sin mayor consideración.

"¿Qué?, No es posible, recuerda, mi padre es el _Intachable Conde Higurashi_ , su lealtad no ha sido cuestionada por nadie"

"Dime Kagome… ¿tu padre sería capaz de sacrificar a sus dos hijas con tal de salvar su cabeza?" – la voz de Seshomaru revelaba una furia escondida.

"No puedo creerlo… papá obligó a Sango a casarse y pensaba hacer lo mismo conmigo, para…"

"Lo único que se me ocurre es que los Youkai tenían pruebas suficientes para obligar a tu padre a hacer su voluntad, aunque eso no explica porque Onigumo también está buscando a Sango… tal vez… tal vez no la esté buscando para matar al bebé; tal vez quiera obtener algo que Sango tiene, las pruebas que incriminan a tu padre y poder continuar chantajeándolo"

"¡¡Dios mío!! Seshomaru, la carta… Sango me lo contó cuando nos reunimos en la cabaña, Totosai le dio una carta para que en caso de pasarle algo la llevara a las autoridades de Londres, Sango pensó que era algo relacionado con su herencia"

"¿Dónde está esa carta?"

"Sango la tiene, la guardó hasta que estuviera casada iría a Londres a entregarla. Pero si es verdad, no podemos sacarla a la luz… la herencia y el título de mi hermano de Kouga estaría de por medio"

"Tal vez no sea necesario llegar hasta ese punto, necesitamos tener esa carta de nuestro lado para asegurar que no molestará a Sango y a su esposo y que dará el permiso para que tú te cases con mi hermano"

"Eso quiere decir que en ése momento tú serías el enemigo de mi padre"

"No te preocupes por eso, sé cuidarme solo"

"Aún así… no veo esperanza para mi matrimonio con Inuyasha, de ser verdad, esto no ayudaría a reparar mi reputación, no hay esperanza"

"Te equivocas, yo empiezo a encontrar todas las piezas del rompecabezas, ahora sólo falta acomodarlas" – se levantó y escribió nuevamente otras notas y llamó a un sirviente.

"Entrega esto a Onigumo Youkai, ha estado por la zona norte los últimos días y esta a Kouga Higurashi, rápido" – el sirviente inmediatamente se retiró.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Estoy invitando a Onigumo y Kouga a una fiesta para celebrar la boda de tu hermana"

"¡Estás loco! Probablemente le dirá a mi padre"

"Cuento con eso" – Seshomaru se adelantó para tomar de la mano a Kagome y tranquilizarla, acarició tiernamente las marcas de los golpes – "No te preocupes, el ya no te hará daño"

"Pero… pero…" – a Kagome se le fueron las palabras para protestar, sólo veía la cara de Seshomaru que le mostraba una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que tenía Inuyasha cuando le decía que confiara en él – "¡Ustedes y su absurdo orgullo!, no sé quien es peor, si tú o Inuyasha"

"Oh… por supuesto que soy yo… él no es más que un aficionado" – contestó sin ocultar el orgullo que sentía por su hermano, terminando de decir esto colocó nuevamente el broche en el vestido de Kagome – "Esto va a acabar pronto, eres una mujer fuerte Kagome, no te eches para atrás, no en este momento"

**Continuará**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Este es el adelanto que queda pendiente, perdón estaba considerando ponerlo en este capítulo pero no tuve tiempo.**

… Tal vez cambiaste de opinión y hayas elegido a alguien más…

… Si él creía que había algo entre ella y Seshomaru podría alejarse…

… si dudas de Lady Kagome no eres digno de casarte con ella…

**Espero actualizar el sábado.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que leen esta historia y sobre todo a las que se molestan en dejarme un review… me emociona mucho recibirlos!! ; )**


	14. Puedes conseguir a alguien mejor que yo

**Lady Escándalo**

**Capítulo 14**

**Puedes conseguir a alguien mejor que yo**

Se fueron de Shikon, en el carruaje iban Kagome, Sakura y su doncella, escoltándolas iban el Duque Taisho y Bankotsu, el hermano que faltaba y un aproximadamente doce soldados.

"Hay pobre Bankotsu… ¿sabes? Era un hombre muy agradable, pero desde hace unos meses se ha transformado… tuvo una decepción amorosa y ahora siempre esta triste"

Kagome dirigió su atención al último de los hermanos Taisho que conoció, iba cabalgando al lado de Seshomaru pero se notaba a simple vista que sus pensamientos se encontraban en un lugar muy distante.

"No le hagas mucho caso, esta perdido en su mundo… ya habrá oportunidad de que te platique que paso" – terminó de decir Sakura.

"De acuerdo, oye Sakura… ¿no crees que los soldados que nos acompañan son demasiados?"

"MMM… ¿Qué?... ah! No… Seshomaru siempre es muy precavido. Seguramente sólo quiere estar seguro que tu papá no va a ocasionar ningún problema" – y cambiando totalmente el tema continuó – "Como te decía antes, me gustaría tener un hombre a mis pies así como tú tienes a mi hermano… me encantaría enamorarme de alguien con carácter pero imagínate… con cuatro hermanos a mi alrededor que se dedican a ahuyentar a mis posibles pretendientes yo creo que me voy a quedar como una solterona"

"Pero tienes una hermana que se ha casado"

"Si, pero su historia fue bastante tranquila, se enamoró, se casó y ahora parece que se va a dedicar a tener bebés a diestra y siniestra. En cambio yo… soy la única mujer que queda en la familia y soy la menor… creo que la vena sobre protectora y celosa de mis hermanos se va a acentuar" – suspiró temiendo por su futuro – "creo que me van a querer conseguir un marido similar al de mi hermana"

"En cambio tu quieres casarte con un tipo igual a Seshomaru…"

"¡Hay si…! Esta mal que yo lo diga pero mis hermanos son excelentes partidos… Seshomaru, Bankotsu, Hoyo y por supuesto Inuyasha… cualquiera de ellos representan a caballeros apasionados capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por la persona que aman… ¡Hay! ¡¡Si definitivamente me voy a quedar solterona!!"

Durante todo el trayecto Kagome se vio inmersa en el ambiente amable y sin preocupaciones que Sakura puso a su alrededor, fue un rato bastante agradable antes de regresar completamente a la realidad.

Llegaron al pueblo donde la majestuosa caravana llamó la atención de los habitantes. Al estar frente de la pequeña iglesia, Seshomaru abrió la puerta del carruaje y ayudó a bajar a las pasajeras. Un joven se dirigió a ellos, a pesar de la edad, Sota el hermano menor de Miroku, era el párroco del lugar quien inmediatamente reconoció a Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, que bueno que está usted aquí, su hermana y mi hermano se encuentran adentro, pase por favor…" - ya no pudo continuar debido a que su atención se dirigió a las personas que acompañaban a Kagome. La presencia de los Taisho imponía, la estatura de los hermanos no era fácil de pasar por alto – "sólo falta la licencia matrimonial" – pudo concluir.

"¡Kagome!" – se escuchó desde el interior de la propiedad.

"¡Sango!" – contestó al ver a su hermana correr hacia ella, abrazándola fuertemente.

"Estás hermosa" – dijo Sango al observar a su hermana vestida majestuosamente, ya que ella continuaba vestida de manera humilde – "tenía mucho miedo de que te pasara algo, Miroku llegó a buscarnos y nos trajo hasta aquí"

"No te preocupes no ha pasado nada malo" – Kagome decidió que no iba a decirle nada de lo que había vivido, por lo menos no por el momento – "Ven, te voy a presentar al Duque Taisho, sus hermanos Lord Bankotsu y a Lady Sakura… quien trajo ropa para que la vistas en tu boda"

"Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo brindado… de verdad, no saben cuánto se los agradezco" – contestó Sango tomando las manos de Sakura entre las suyas.

"No tiene nada que agradecer" – dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa.

En ese momento hizo su aparición Miroku, llevando en sus brazos a Shipo. Kagome fue a saludarlo al igual que su sobrino.

"Kagome muchas gracias… Sango y yo estaremos casados muy pronto. Estoy seguro que Sango no hubiera tenido el valor de asaltar un carruaje"

"No tienes nada que agradecer, probablemente todo esto haya empezado como un desesperado plan pero ha dado buenos resultados" – tomó del brazo a su futuro cuñado separándolo del resto de las personas – "escucha Miroku, el Duque Taisho pretende que después de la boda todos vayamos a Shikon, la propiedad más grande de los Taisho; pero el problema es que no se qué loca idea se le ha metido a la cabeza que ha invitado a Kouga con la certeza de que papá también va a llegar…"

"¡Pero qué estás diciendo!" – Miroku contestó dirigiendo su vista al Duque – "¿Qué es lo que está pensando?"

"No lo sé, sus intenciones son buenas, sólo quería avisarte; no le vayas a comentar nada a Sango por favor"

Kagome fue con Sango y Sakura para que eligiera un vestido para ponerse en la ceremonia. La ayudaron a prepararse para la boda. Después de unos minutos Sango estaba lista se veía hermosa, como toda una dama. Llamaron a la puerta avisándoles que todo estaba listo. Kagome se agitó, si todo estaba listo quería decir que Inuyasha había llegado.

"Tranquila Kagome, estás hermosa" – le dijo Sango al notar su nerviosismo.

El pequeño salón que estaba al lado de la iglesia estaba lleno de los hermanos Taisho y el novio. Se abrió la puerta entrando las tres mujeres. Inuyasha buscó inmediatamente a Kagome quedándose sin habla al observarla arreglada de esa forma… era perfecta.

Sólo como murmullos escucho que Miroku le decía algo a Sango llevándosela del brazo, Bankotsu hizo lo propio con Sakura y Seshomaru terminaba de hablar con Sota de la ceremonia.

Con nerviosismo, se acercó a Kagome.

"De haberte conocido en todo tu esplendor… dudo mucho haber tenido el valor de aspirar tan alto" – la inseguridad se apoderó de él – "cuando todo esto termine… no te pediré nada; seguramente tu puedes conseguir a alguien mucho mejor que yo" – en ese momento el broche con el escudo de armas que Kagome continuaba llevando en el vestido – "tal vez ya cambiaste de opinión y hayas elegido a alguien más…"

"Inuyasha yo… "

En el momento en que Kagome iba a explicar el origen de ese broche y porque ella lo tenía en su poder, Sota avisó que todo estaba listo. Inuyasha caminó junto a Kagome pero parecía que un muro se encontraba entre ellos. Ella quería acercarse a él pero era la boda de su hermana, además estaba el extraño plan de Seshomaru de invitar a Onigumo y a su padre a Shikon y decidió que eso sí debería comentarlo.

"Bien, algo debe tener en mente" – fue la única respuesta que recibió.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin ningún incidente, Sango y Miroku estaban felices, dijeron los votos con la mayor convicción posible. Sakura se encargó de Shipo quien prestaba atención a la ceremonia como si supiera lo que acontecía.

Kagome quería llorar, pero consiguió que las lágrimas no salieran y se abstuvo de mirar a Inuyasha mientras duró la ceremonia, algo se había roto entre ellos.

Todos los hermanos Taisho firmaron como testigos de la unión, dándole todo el respaldo de su poderoso apellido al enlace.

"Vamos todos hacia Shikon, he preparado la celebración de esta boda y estamos a tiempo de llegar todavía con luz de día" – dijo Seshomaru cuando acabo la ceremonia.

Existía la posibilidad de que el Conde Higurashi supiera la iglesia en el que se llevó a cabo la boda por lo que también invitaron a Sota y evitar que se desquitara con él.

En el carruaje iban Sakura, su doncella, Kagome, Sango y Shipo. Miroku se había unido a los demás jinetes tratando de permanecer cerca de la ventana en la que iba su esposa.

Inuyasha cabalgaba al lado de Seshomaru, seguramente lo ponía al tanto de sus planes. Kagome tuvo la tentación de contarle todo a Sango y especialmente pedirle la carta que Totosai le había dado a guardar, pero decidió esperar hasta que llegaran a Shikon y aunque no quisiera pensar en su propio problema no podía dejar de pensar si el destino le tenía preparado un día similar a ella… el día de su boda. Pero en cuanto éstos pensamientos la traicionaban y se presentaban inmediatamente trataba de desterrarlos, ésa situación sería imposible.

Llegaron a Shikon al atardecer y Seshomaru ordenó preparar habitaciones para Kagome, Sango y Miroku y que viniera una niñera a ayudar a cuidar a Shipo. Por fin Kagome decidió hablar con su hermana pero ella y su esposo ya no estaban presentes, se habían retirado a su habitación. Seshomaru tampoco le había dicho nada en relación a ése asunto.

Descubrió que Inuyasha la observaba pero no hizo ningún gesto de acercársele, ella debía estar contenta con esa situación, él tenía que alejarse de ella y de sus problemas pero sentía que el corazón se le iba a partir en mil pedazos.

Se retiró a su habitación, no debía llorar; después de todo si Inuyasha pensaba que había algo entre ella y Seshomaru se alejaría y estaría en libertad de encontrar a una dama que lo mereciera, aunque no quería ser la causa de aumentar el distanciamiento entre los hermanos.

La puerta se abrió de repente, era Sango que estaba feliz.

"¡Kagome!, lo conseguimos… estoy casada con Miroku y Seshomaru le dijo que no se preocupara, que no permitiría que papá la tome contra él"

"Me alegro mucho Sango, ¿te ha contado el Duque como planea tener a raya a papá?

"No, no lo mencionó"

"Escucha Sango, estuve hablando con el Duque y llegamos a la conclusión de que todo esto se reduce a que Totosai tenía en su poder algo con lo que obligaba a papá a hacer su voluntad, algo relacionado con traición a la corona"

"¿Traición?, no lo puedo creer"

"Así es Sango, pensamos que el documento que el documento que Totosai te dio para que lo llevaras a Londres es la clave de todo esto"

"¡No puede ser!... Kagome… la carta…"

"¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Dónde está?"

"En la falda que me quité cuando nos dieron posada a Shipo y a mí… en la casa donde nos llevó Inuyasha. ¡¡Kagome… como la ropa estaba en tan mal estado la señora dijo que la iba a dar a los pobres!!"

Kagome apenas acabó de escuchar lo que había ocurrido con el documento cuando se dirigió al salón donde estaba el duque lo más rápido que pudo.

Seshomaru le preguntó qué pasaba y al ponerlo al tanto decidió actuar.

"Hiciste bien al preguntarle… mandaré a Inuyasha por el documento. La señora que es dueña de la casa es su conocida, eso debe facilitarle las cosas"

"Pero no ha descansado"

"Es un soldado y ha dicho además que está bien"

"Seshomaru… hay otra cosa…" – Kagome le platicó de la fiesta de Suikotsu y de la carta explícita que había encontrado y que había sido escrita por Lady Kikio, una de las personas que la había _descubierto _con Onigumo y que la había dejado escondida en la casa en la que su padre la había tenido atrapada. Obviamente no tenía nada que ver con la aparente traición de su padre pero decidió contarle hasta el último detalle de toda esa locura.

"¿Con que una carta explicita?... y nada menos que de la intachable Lady Kikio. Dime como llegar a la casa"

Seshomaru no perdió tiempo llamó a Bankotsu y lo envió a recuperar el documento sin decirle de que se trataba, simplemente era un papel muy importante.

"¿Crees que pueda servir de algo? Escucha, no deseo hacerle daño a Lady Kikio, después de todo ella sólo dijo la verdad…"

"Oh no te preocupes tanto, te aseguro que ella no tiene ningún remordimiento de conciencia si debe perjudicar a otras personas con tal de beneficiarse" – respondió Seshomaru dando a entender que sabía algo relacionado con ella.

Seshomaru se acercó a Kagome porque se veía la preocupación en sus ojos, ella no sabía si la carta de Sango iba a poder ser rescatada y si la de Kikio iba a poder ayudarla a salir de todo ese embrollo. El Duque no pudo evitarlo y delicadamente levantó la cara de Kagome para darle un ligero beso en los labios tomándola por sorpresa.

"Casi envidio a mi hermano"

Kagome lo observó unos instantes pero desvió la mirada hacia la puerta. No sabía porque pero se percató de que en ese momento Inuyasha había entrado a la habitación.

"Vaya… así es como tu reputación será reparada. Nadie se atrevería a decir nada de la prometida del poderoso Duque Taisho" – dijo Inuyasha fríamente sin quitarle la vista a su hermano.

"No hablarían delante de mí, sin embargo lo que nos debe ocupar es que no hablen incluso a nuestras espaldas" – contestó Seshomaru con el mismo tono.

Kagome estaba en medio de una batalla entre ambos, Seshomaru caminó en dirección de Inuyasha sin dejar de verlo, cuando llegó a estar frente a él le dijo:

"Si dudas de Lady Kagome por la libertad que yo me tome, no eres digno de casarte con ella. Tengo que hacerte un encargo de suma importancia para solucionar todo esto, sin embargo puede esperar unos minutos" – terminó de decir y salió de la habitación dejando a Kagome y a Inuyasha solos.

"¿Qué es lo que hay entre ustedes?" – preguntó.

Era la oportunidad que esperaba, si desilusionaba a Inuyasha él se alejaría y estaría libre, pero eso significaría que la relación entre los hermanos quedaría destruida.

"No hay nada… Inuyasha"

"¿Por qué llevas el broche?"

"Él me lo dio en la fiesta de Suikotsu"

"¿Por qué te lo dio?" – el tono de voz de Inuyasha no cambiaba, era frío.

Kagome necesitaba tocarlo, se adelantó para abrazarlo pero él la rechazo.

"¿Por qué te lo dio?"

Ella trató de acariciar su rostro pero nuevamente fue rechazada.

"¡¡Por los servicios prestados!!" – respondió.

"Vaya, me pregunto ¿cómo lograste tener tiempo para estar con él?"

"¡¡Eres un estúpido!!" – respondió Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos – "¡Sólo fue un beso!"

"¿Y por un beso te dio esa joya?" – preguntó tomándola fuertemente del brazo acercándola a él.

"¡Suéltame! No voy a seguir hablando contigo hasta que te calmes"

En lugar de soltarla Inuyasha la acercó todavía más utilizando ambos brazos.

"Nunca volveré a estar calmado… ¡Dios! Kagome eres una mujer preciosa, elegante… serías una magnífica Duquesa" – dijo acariciándole el rostro suavemente – "Por favor Kagome, no permitas que te vuelva a besar"

"¿Cómo puedes pensar que me interesa?"

"Kagome una vez que tu reputación sea reparada ya no me necesitaras, tendrás a los hombres a tus pies, pretendientes para escoger y supongo que mi hermano va a estar entre ellos"

Kagome estaba molesta por lo que le decía y se zafo de sus brazos.

"Bien, entonces tal vez me case con Seshomaru"

Una tristeza infinita se veía en el rostro de Inuyasha.

"De acuerdo, pero si tu reputación no es reparada, debemos casarnos"

"¡Oh, por favor… no voy a permitir que hagas semejante sacrificio!"

"Hemos estado juntos…"

"Porque yo así lo he permitido"

Inuyasha no lo toleró más y nuevamente la acercó besándola apasionadamente, durante unos instantes ella trató de resistirse pero no lo consiguió, después de empujarlo sus manos trataban de acercarlo más a ella como si eso fuera posible. Él continuó besándola por el cuello hasta la parte de los senos que el vestido dejaba ver.

"Tienes sabor a fresa" – dijo Inuyasha con la respiración agitada.

"Inuyasha, ¿comida otra vez?" – contestó Kagome con la respiración en las mismas condiciones y las mejillas sonrojadas, trató de recordar el motivo de la discusión pero no estuvo en condiciones de hacerlo, él nuevamente había tomado por asalto su boca.

Escucharon que tocaban la puerta y apenas tuvieron tiempo de separarse pero manteniendo la unión de sus manos, cuando Seshomaru entró; los observó detenidamente.

"Muy bien, Inuyasha hay algo urgente que debes hacer. Debes ir a la casa donde dejaste hospedada a Sango y al bebé. ¿Éstas en condiciones?"

Inuyasha volteo a ver a Kagome y apretó su mano. No deseaba dejarla pero estaba seguro que debía ser importante lo que tenía que hacer.

"Estoy bien"

Seshomaru le explicó el motivo del viaje y la importancia que tenía el documento en pocas palabras.

"Es decir que si ya han regalado la ropa tendré que ir metiendo mano en cualquier pobre que me encuentre…"

El Duque sonrió levemente.

"Harás lo que tengas que hacer para conseguirlo, mandaré a un par de soldados para que te escolten"

Kagome se dio cuenta por ese comentario que Inuyasha estaría en inminente peligro si se sabía que él tenía el documento. Su padre y Onigumo estarían tras él.

Agarró las manos de Inuyasha y las besó.

"Cuídate por favor"

**Continuará**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Avance del siguiente capítulo:**

… ¡¿Viajaron solos?! ...

… ¡¡se aprovecho de ti!!...

… ella es una más de la familia …

… dime… ¿ de qué lado estás tú?...

… tengo una cuenta pendiente con Lady Kikio…

… estaba muy preocupada …

… un Taisho no nos tendría en sus manos…

… yo confío en él…


	15. ¿De qué lado estás tú?

**Lady Escándalo**

**Capítulo 15**

**¿De qué lado estás tú?**

El banquete para celebrar la boda fue bastante raro. Cada uno de los participantes se dedicaba a sus propios asuntos. Miroku y Sango no dejaban de verse y platicar muy de cerca, Sakura soñando con la llegada de su príncipe azul, Sashomaru y Hoyo hablando de política y Kagome muy preocupada por Inuyasha.

La atención de Kagome se desvió por instantes a la plática que sostenían Seshomaru y Hoyo, estaban hablando de la guerra, situación que afectaba directamente a Inuyasha como soldado que era. Decían que probablemente la contienda bélica llegaría a su final. Al darse cuenta de su espectadora el Duque mencionó.

"Probablemente en un futuro no muy lejano no tengas que preocuparte porque Inuyasha tenga que ir al campo de batalla"

"Tal vez lo manden una temporada a su casa… ¿te imaginas? Volveré a convivir con él como hace muchos años y además tendré la oportunidad de estar contigo como mi nueva hermana, ¿no te parece estupendo Kagome? Y tendría la oportunidad de ver crecer a mis sobrinos…" - intervino Sakura en la plática animadamente.

Kagome se quedó callada, la idea de casarse con Inuyasha continuaba siendo descabellada, pero muy dentro de ella la esperanza de tener un futuro al lado del hombre que amaba estaba presente.

Dejaron que los recién casados se fueran a descansar, mientras Sakura jaló a Kagome para continuar platicando en un pequeño salón.

"Pronto serás tú la novia" – le dijo sin mayor preámbulo.

"Te confieso que a veces me gusta imaginar esa situación"

"No te preocupes… a Seshomaru se le ocurrirá algo; además de que Inuyasha no se detendrá ante nada con tal de estar contigo"

La doncella ayudó a que se quitaran los vestidos y se pusieran cómodas en batas de seda preciosas.

"Cuéntame de tu familia, sé que son seis hermanos en total; dos mujeres y cuatro hombres"

"Así es, sólo Seshomaru es hijo del primer matrimonio de nuestro padre, cuando él tenía cinco años su madre murió y papá se casó por segunda ocasión y nacimos los demás; cuando yo tenía siete años papá y mamá murieron en un accidente y bueno mi hermano mayor heredó el título, las propiedades y cinco hermanos latosos para cuidar"

"No sabía que eran hijos de diferentes madres"

"Sí, eshomaru e Inuyasha se parecen mucho a papá, mientras que los demás nos parecemos a mamá, ó a familiares de ella; espero que ahora entiendas porque mi hermano mayor es tan sobre protector con sus hermanos"

"Se ve que los adora"

"No tienes una idea, es capaz de dar su vida por cualquiera de nosotros y ahora tú vas a formar parte de nuestra familia. ¿Sabes? Ya es hora de que Seshomaru se case, de hecho pensé que lo estaba considerando seriamente, pero ahora no creo que este tan seguro. Verás, los planes de matrimonio de Bankotsu se vinieron abajo, pero ahora que Inuyasha te ha encontrado no estoy segura de que lo haga. La única razón por la que mi hermano mayor se casaría sería para tener un heredero y que el título no saliera de la familia. Pero ahora con los planes de Inuyasha seguramente va a esperar a que ustedes tengan hijos para tener el ansiado heredero del Ducado. Pero bueno, para variar he hablado demasiado y no te he dejado decir casi nada… cuéntame de tu familia"

"Bueno, sólo somos tres hermanos. El mayor Kouga, Sango y yo"

"¿Cómo es tu hermano?"

"Es muy alto, tanto como los tuyos, muy bueno en los deportes, fuerte, a veces es un poco pesado con sus bromas, diestro con la espada y las pistolas, aunque algo insensible también" – contestó pero no pudo evitar bostezar.

Sakura se disculpó por no dejarla descansar y pidió que se retiró a su recámara. Kagome estaba exhausta. En los últimos días no había conseguido descansar casi nada. Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas, casi todas las noches las había pasado al lado de Inuyasha, con esos hermosos recuerdos no tuvo ningún problema para dormir.

Al día siguiente la doncella la despertó con una taza de chocolate caliente y con la noticia de que su hermano Kouga había llegado y quería hablar con ella. Los nervios se apoderaron de ella, tuvo la idea de llamar a Sakura para que la acompañara pero rápidamente desecho la idea, ella estaba sola y así tenía que enfrentarlo. No sabía de qué parte estaría su hermano.

Con la ayuda de la doncella se puso un lindo vestido azul, de los muchos que Sakura le había dado y bajó para encontrarse con su hermano quien estaba en uno de los salones caminando impacientemente de un lado a otro.

"Buenos días Kouga" – dijo Kagome, tratando de mantener la compostura.

Cuando Kouga se volteó a verla, Kagome se dio cuenta de que tenía un moretón en el rostro.

"Por Dios Kouga, ¿papá te hizo eso?" – dijo acercándose a él.

"No precisamente, fue Saito; pero deberías ver como quedo él" – quería abrazarla pero el orgullo no le permitió acercarse a hacerlo, su rostro se suavizó y hasta una leve sonrisa apareció.

"Muchas gracias Kouga, de no ser por ti no habría podido escapar"

"Te vez bien, cuando logre noquear a Saito y zafarme de papá salí como loco a buscarte, llegue a pensar lo peor… hasta me metí a un par de burdeles con el temor de encontrarte ahí"

"Gracias otra vez, pero Inuyasha estaba haciendo lo mismo y él me encontró antes de que me ocurriera algo malo"

"¿Inuyasha?" – la seriedad regresó a su rostro.

Kagome se asustó por la indiscreción, pero no tenía más remedio de contarle sobre Inuyasha, de lo contrario no podría justificar el hecho de encontrarse en ésa propiedad.

"Lord Inuyasha Taisho, él nos escoltó durante una buena parte de viaje a Sango y a mí"

"Así que un Taisho" – dijo Kouga, más para sí mismo que para ella – "Ahora me explico porque estás aquí"

"El me ayudó a encontrar a Miroku"

"¿Viajaron solos? ¿Tú y… ese viajaron solos? dime ¿dónde se encuentra?" – dijo agarrando la empuñadura de su espada.

Kagome sabía que habían entrado a un terreno muy peligroso.

"El no está aquí y Kouga, tú no vas a hacerle ningún daño"

"¡¿Cómo?!"

Ella sabía que no tenía caso andarse por las ramas y sobre todo tratar de ocultar lo que era innegable.

"Quiere casarse conmigo"

"¡¡Por favor Kagome!! ¡¡No seas ingenua…!! ¡Un Taisho ¿casarse con Kagome Higurashi? ¡¿Con Lady Escándalo como te pusieron en el periódico?!"

"Pensé que confiabas en mí" – contestó terriblemente dolida – "Pensé que me creíste cuando te conté todo lo que pasó"

Kouga estaba irreconocible, el enojo había hecho que cerrara los puños.

"También me dijiste que no eras virgen" – dijo tratando de controlarse.

"Lo era, yo no tuve relaciones con Onigumo como todos lo dieron por hecho"

"¡Eso quiere decir que ése Taisho es un canalla! ¡¡Él se aprovecho de ti!!

"¡Yo lo amo!, por favor Kouga, promete que no pelearás con él"

Él trató de controlarse.

"No te prometo nada" – dijo dándole la espalda y pasando sus manos por el de por sí desordenado cabello – "Voy a sacarte de aquí a ti y a Sango… no podemos fiarnos de los Taisho, estoy seguro que no están haciendo esto sin tener en mente cobrar el favor… a menos que ya lo hayan hecho"

"¡Basta Kouga! ¡No voy a permitir que insultes a la familia que nos ha apoyado!

Kouga se quedó callado, pero eso le permitió recordar donde había escuchado el nombre de Inuyasha.

"Ahora recuerdo, Inuyasha Taisho estaba…" – no se atrevió a decir que él mismo había estado, la orgía organizada por Suikotsu – "en… un lugar…"

"¿Ya desayunaste?" – dijo Kagome tratando de cambiar el tema, sabía perfectamente que si no tenía cuidado su hermano se daría cuenta de que ella también había estado ahí; sin embargo como precaución caminó hasta poner entre ellos una distancia prudente.

"Ahora lo recuerdo bien, tu querido Inuyasha estuvo hace unas cuantas noches peleando por una ramera… ¿qué te parece hermanita?" – pero interrumpió su burla, empezó a hacer cuentas del tiempo, la noche de la fiesta se suponía que ella estaba con él – "por Dios" – dijo volteándola a ver.

Kagome se colocó detrás de un sofá, cerca de la puerta por si tenía que correr.

"¡¡¡Así que eras tú!!! ¡¡¡Ya sabía que Tsubaky se me hacía conocida!!! ¡¡¡Eres una…!!!"

"¡Tú también estabas en esa fiesta!"

Kouga no pudo seguir conteniéndose y se abalanzó saltando el sofá, Kagome sólo pudo hacerse a un lado y agarrar uno de los finos jarrones que adornaban el salón para defenderse pero no hubo necesidad. Su hermano se había detenido por el filo de la espada de Seshomaru que estaba en su cuello.

"Vaya, un Taisho más… ¿qué, mi hermana es la puta de tu familia?"

"Por favor Lord Kouga, ella es una integrante más de mi familia, por lo tanto si la ofendes, me veré obligado a pedirte cuentas" – contestó Seshomaru tranquilamente.

Kouga no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por la voz y la espada del Duque y se tranquilizó casi de inmediato.

"Es tu hermano quien ha deshonrado a mi hermana. Tendrá que responder ante mí"

"Eso es algo entre ustedes dos. Pero es tu padre quien en realidad ha desgraciado la vida de tu hermana dime… ¿de qué lado estás tú?" – mantenía la espada en su cuello.

Kagome estaba inmóvil, veía a su hermano con súplica en la mirada.

"Del de ella"

En ese momento Seshomaru bajó la espada y se apartó dejando ver que Hoyo y Sakura estaban también en el salón.

"Bien, eso quiere decir que estamos todos del mismo lado, déjame contarte algunas cosas de tu padre" – refirió Seshomaru mientras elegantemente tomaba asiento en la sala.

Pasaron algunas horas, nadie sabía que iba a ocurrir ya que el Duque dio órdenes de preparar un gran baile de máscaras para dentro de cinco días. Ante los cuestionamientos de Sakura por quienes serían los invitados él simplemente respondió que irían los que estaban invitados. A Kagome le intrigaba como iban a preparar un baile de las proporciones que Seshomaru indicaba en tan poco tiempo, pero se sorprendió ante la gran cantidad de criados que se prestaban de manera eficiente a cumplir con las órdenes de su señor.

Kouga se quedó en la propiedad como un invitado más, tratando de digerir la idea de que su padre fuera un traidor, pero no se mostraba cordial ante los Taisho. Además estaba atento a la llegada de Inuyasha.

Al día siguiente regresó Bankotsu de la misión de rescatar la carta que Kagome había conseguido de Lady Kikio. Entró en el salón donde el Duque, su hermana y Kagome se encontraban.

"Ya no había nadie en la propiedad y no me costó trabajo encontrar la carta, ¿por qué no me dijiste quien había la había escrito?" – dijo seriamente Bankotsu.

"Tampoco te dije que podías leerla" – respondió Seshomaru en su habitual tono tranquilo.

Bankotsu apretó los puños y la línea de su cara se tensó.

"¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no iba a leerla? Prácticamente me ordenaste que la consiguiera como si mi vida dependiera de eso… ¿acaso pensaste que no la leería? Reconocí la letra y el perfume que tiene impregnado, me enviaste a propósito"

"Nunca creíste que esa mujer es una arpía"

"Pues ahora no sé qué pensar. ¿Si se hubiera casado conmigo había sido capaz de caer tan bajo?"

En ese momento Kagome se dio cuenta que Lady Kikio era la desilusión amorosa de Bankotsu.

"Sabes que ella decidió casarse con quien consideró podía darle la fortuna y el prestigio que merecía"

No hubo respuesta, Bankotsu había dejado la habitación sin contestar a su hermano.

"Como te habrás dado cuenta… tengo una cuenta pendiente con Lady Kikio. Pero no te preocupes, pienso utilizar la carta sólo si es necesario"

Kagome estaba sorprendida, la astucia de Inuyasha sólo era una muestra de la educación que había recibido de su hermano mayor, volteó a ver a Sakura pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

Llegó un nuevo día sin que Inuyasha diera señales de vida, Kagome estaba muy preocupada, trató de distraerse ayudando a Sakura con la decoración para el baile. Habían decidido que tendría motivos chinos utilizando un rollo de fina seda bordada. Kagome estaba espantada ante el despliegue de recursos y la eficiencia del personal, sin duda Shikon era un pequeño reino.

Ambas estaban en el salón principal supervisando la decoración cuando llegó Inuyasha.

"Vaya… un poco exótica la decoración" – dijo al entrar.

"¡¡Inuyasha!!" – gritó Kagome al escucharlo y corrió hacia él, fue recibida por los fuertes brazos del hombre del que estaba enamorada. Los sirvientes observaban discretamente pero muy alegres.

Al recordar que no estaban solos Kagome se separó pero no contaba con que Inuyasha la tomara de la mano y la jalara hacia el pasillo. Durante unos instantes él no pudo hacer otra cosa que observarla acariciando suavemente sus mejillas, pero poco tardaron en besarse apasionadamente, por todo el tiempo que habían permanecido separados.

"Te extrañe mucho" – dijo Inuyasha separándose apenas para conseguir que le entendiera.

"Y yo a ti, estaba muy preocupada pensando que Onigumo ó mi padre te descubrieran" – contestó Kagome, pero no pudo decir nada más porque Inuyasha empezaba a besarla nuevamente.

"Cielos, no debemos hacer esto, tu reputación" – dijo él tratando de separarse de su abrazo.

"No me importa"

"Pero a mí sí y mucho" – suspiró y se separó completamente, pero manteniendo el agarre de sus manos – "deje de tentarme Lady Higurashi" – dijo tratando de ponerse serio.

"Bueno, no discutamos… ¿conseguiste el documento?" – preguntó visiblemente angustiada.

"Sí… no pienso contarte todo lo que tuve que pasar para hacerlo y digamos que no huele muy bien, además de estar un poco mordido; pero ya la tiene Sango, se la acabo de dar. A fin de cuentas es de ella" – terminó de decir con su hermosa sonrisa en los labios y besándole la mano.

"Vamos, por favor… ojalá que sea lo que esperamos"

Caminaron hacia la parte de la propiedad donde se encontraba la familia. Inuyasha detuvo su andar jalando a Kagome hacia la pared obstaculizando cualquier vía de escape con sus brazos.

"Pareces feliz"

Kagome lo pensó unos segundos.

"Lo soy, hace mucho tiempo no tenía la apariencia de una mujer, por primera vez me siento respaldada por una familia e incluso, aunque no he olvidado todo lo que he pasado estos últimos meses, los recuerdos de los momentos vividos contigo hacen a un lado con facilidad ésos pensamientos"

"Eso es lo que deseo con todo mi ser, que seas feliz. Y no te preocupes, si la carta no es lo que pensamos. Encontraremos otra forma de solucionar todo esto"

"Gracias Inuyasha, por traerme aquí, por tener una maravillosa familia y por reclutar para la causa a Seshomaru, sé cuanto trabajo te ha costado acercarte nuevamente"

"¿Yo lo recluté?... Tienes razón… Soy un genio. Vamos"

Entraron al salón, estaban el Duque, Sango y Miroku, éstos últimos con el rostro muy serio. Seshomaru les entregó carta y leyeron.

Se trataba de un documento donde se especificaba claramente la participación del Conde Higurashi en actividades de traición a la corona. Eran datos, nombres, fechas precisas de eventos que incluían la muerte de muchos soldados fieles al rey, que harían que lo enviaran a la horca sin juicio de por medio. También daban a entender que llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo esas actividades, incluso antes del nacimiento de Kouga.

"Dios mío" – dijo Kagome al terminar de leer.

"Debemos enseñar el documento a Kouga" – dijo Sango.

"Claro" – respondió Seshomaru y lo mandó llamar.

Kouga entró poniendo una discreta distancia de los Taisho, pero en cuanto vio a Inuyasha la furia se reflejó en su mirada siendo interrumpido por el Duque quien le pasó la carta. La leyó cayendo en una silla sin poder creer lo que estaba escrito.

"No lo puedo creer" – dijo totalmente apesadumbrado.

"La ambición lo cegó, no debes culparte por no haberte dedo cuenta, todo esto empezó cuando apenas eras un niño y la fama del Intachable Conde Higurashi lo precedía aún ante sus propios hijos. Pero bueno, supongo que debemos darle la oportunidad de explicar todo esto en cuanto llegue" – dijo Seshomaru.

"¿Cuándo llegue?" – Preguntó Kouga.

"Le he enviado una invitación para el baile"

"Piensas que nos tienes en tus manos ¿no es así Seshomaru? ¿Qué piensas hacer? Sabes bien que podría aprovechar este momento para destruir el documento"

"Sí, podrías hacerlo. Pero en lo que a mí respecta, sólo me voy a asegurar de que mi hermano pueda casarse con tu hermana. Es tu decisión utilizar el documento como mejor te convenga, sin embargo te sugiero que tomes tus debidas precauciones"

Kouga se quedó callado, le hubiera encantado decir que su padre no le haría daño si supiera que él tendría la carta en su poder, pero después de todo lo vivido no podía asegurarlo. Durante unos instantes nadie se atrevió a decir algo, Kouga entregó nuevamente la carta al Duque.

"Guárdala, cuando haya pensado bien las cosas te lo informaré" – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Kagome y Sango miraron a sus respectivas parejas y en silencio salieron de la habitación en busca de su hermano. Lo encontraron a punto de empezar a beber.

"No Kouga, no es el momento" – le dijo Sango quitándole la botella.

"Todo es culpa de ustedes"

"Gracias… no sabes lo que eso significa para nosotras… ¿Estás loco? Nosotras somos las que más hemos sufrido con todo esto, a papá no le importó poner a sus hijas en bandeja de plata con tal de salvarse él" – respondió valientemente Kagome.

"Si tú no te hubieras revolcado con un Taisho, esta maldita familia no nos tendrían en sus manos"

"Pues si esa es tu idea, si papá no se hubiera metido en actos de traición nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Además yo confío en el Duque"

"Estás loca, el grandioso Duque odia a nuestra familia. No sé muy bien como estuvo el asunto pero el caso es que por el testimonio de papá, que ahora dudo que sea genuino, un amigo de Seshomaru fue condenado"

La noticia sorprendió a las hermanas.

"Te equivocas si piensas que Seshomaru desee vengarse, en el poco tiempo que he convivido con esta familia me queda claro que el Duque antepone ante todo el bienestar de sus hermanos y descubrir a papá sólo complicaría más mi situación y en consecuencia la de Inuyasha"

La tensión de Kouga parecía disminuir.

"Pero continuaría teniendo en su poder la carta"

"Haré que jure que la devolverá, estoy segura que cumplirá su palabra"

"¿A cambio de qué?" – dijo mirando fijamente a Kagome.

"¡Kouga!" – dijo Sango.

"¡Idiota! Yo veo a Seshomaru como un hermano, como el hermano que tú no has sabido ser" – contestó e inmediatamente se retiró.

"A veces me dan ganas de golpearla"

"No te atrevas" – lo amenazó Sango.

"¿Te das cuenta de que cree totalmente en los Taisho? Y ¿tú?… casada con Miroku Houshi, sólo espero que Onigumo no decida enviarte a juicio"

"Veo que te consideras como el ser más puro del planeta"

"No, pero comparado con ustedes creo que estoy en la gloria"

"Miroku y yo también confiamos en Seshomaru"

"Pues están locos" – contestó Kouga.

**Continuará**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Avance del siguiente capítulo:**

… **yo no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga herido mucho menos que alguien muera…**

… **no te gusta saber que van a pelearse por ti…**

… **necesito que tengan la cabeza despejada…**

… **ni siquiera Seshomaru lo ha derrotado…**

… **inténtalo…**

… **los hombres son unos idiotas…**

… **a veces tenemos otras habilidades…**

… **no puedo vivir sin ti…**

… **era Onigumo…**

… **me ofrecí a casarme con esa…**


	16. Tú eres mía

**Lady Escándalo**

**Capítulo 16**

**Tú eres mía**

Nadie le hacía caso a Kagome, ella trataba de hablar con Inuyasha, con Seshomaru, Kouga e incluso con Miroku, Hoyo y Bankotsu que presenciaban la escena. Sakura y Sango estaban mudas sin saber qué hacer. Incluso Shipo, que estaba en los brazos de su madre estaba viendo con interés a los adultos que tenía enfrente.

"Basta por favor… paren ésta discusión"

Pero parecía que estaba hablando con las paredes. Seshomaru observaba hasta que decidió hablar con su habitual tranquilidad.

"Veamos, Inuyasha está molesto con Kouga por haberte abandonado a tu suerte y Kouga está molesto con Inuyasha por protegerte. Yo creo que es bueno que saquen todo el rencor que se tienen, por lo tanto lo que procede es un duelo. ¿No te gusta saber que van a pelearse por ti?"

"¡Claro que no! Por favor Seshomaru detén esta locura" – continuó diciendo Kagome.

"Me temo que no sabes de éstas cosas, dime Kouga, ¿eres bueno con la espada?" – respondió Seshomaru dejando ver una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

"Puedes estar seguro, pero no tengo la intención de matar a Inuyasha. No creo que ésa acción me honre ante mi familia" – contestó Kouga.

"Un duelo nunca será bienvenido, pero estoy seguro que ante los ojos de tu padre harías lo correcto. Además no es necesario llegar al extremo de matar a tu oponente"

"No creo que sea una buena idea" – se atrevió a decir Miroku.

Pero en esos momentos Inuyasha se levantó del sillón con un extraño brillo en la mirada.

"Pues a mí me parece una gran idea, ya va siendo hora de que Kouga entienda que a la familia siempre se le debe apoyar"

"Por favor Inuyasha, Kouga fue golpeado por defenderme" – trató de intervenir Kagome deteniéndolo con las manos en el pecho.

"Pues tardó en cumplir con su deber" – al terminar de contestar tomó las manos de Kagome, las besó y mientras lo hacía suavemente la apartó de su camino.

"Y tú lo hiciste muy rápido ¿no?" – respondió Kouga.

Al terminar de decir esto, salieron del salón a un gran pasillo donde no había muebles que les estorbaran.

"Por favor Seshomaru… detenlos. Si algo les llega a pasar será tu culpa por no haberlo hecho" – suplicó Kagome.

"Cielos, no había pensado eso" – contestó el Duque, ante la insistencia de Kagome. Con cuidado levantó su rostro para que lo viera directamente a los ojos – "Te confieso que pensé debían arreglar su asunto a través de los puños, pero eso significa que tengan marcas visibles en el rostro y tenemos una gran fiesta que dar mañana… no estaría muy bien visto. Escucha, ambos tienen resentimiento hacia el otro y necesito que tengan la cabeza despejada" – al terminar de decir esto salió del salón sin permitir que Kagome le dijera algo más.

Kagome no tuvo otra opción que seguirlo, al igual que Sango y Sakura. Al llegar donde se encontraban los demás observó como Inuyasha y Kouga se habían quitado el saco, el chaleco y se habían acomodado las mangas de las pulcras camisas y tomando espadas que Hoyo había llevado por instrucciones del Duque. Empezaron a hacer movimientos con las armas como tratando de calentar para el duelo que estaba por llevarse a cabo.

"Por favor Seshomaru, te lo suplico yo no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga herido mucho menos que alguien muera"

"Dime, ¿tu hermano mintió cuando dijo que era hábil con la espada?"

"Es muy bueno"

"Bien, Inuyasha también es muy bueno" – Seshomaru dirigía su atención a los contendientes.

Kagome se dio por vencida, no podía hacer nada contra todos esos presumidos por lo que se fue a sentar al lado de Sakura y Sango.

"Tu familia está loca" – le dijo a Sakura.

"Pues creo que la tuya también" – respondió con emoción e inesperadamente alegre.

"¿Cómo puedes estar así? ¿No tienes miedo?"

"Claro que no, Inuyasha es muy bueno en el manejo de armas. Seshomaru se encargó de enseñarle a mis hermanos a defenderse e Inuyasha fue su mejor alumno, créeme el mejor. De hecho creo que ni Seshomaru lo ha derrotado."

Kagome observó a Inuyasha, no dejaba de sorprenderla, ella suponía que era diestro con las armas como cualquier soldado. Lo había visto cuando la rescató de los borrachos, pero entendió que no le había mostrado sus verdaderas habilidades.

Ambos se saludaron con las espadas y el combate empezó. Al inicio parecía que sólo atacaban sin la intensión de agredirse realmente, como si se estuvieran estudiando, hasta que poco a poco el tono del mismo iba en aumento. Kouga lo hacía bien sin embargo los movimientos de Inuyasha en ciertos momentos lo desconcertaban.

Inuyasha se movía con elegancia y gran rapidez, cada ataque de su oponente lo detenía sin mayor problema. Kouga se desesperó y dirigió su ataque directamente al corazón de Inuyasha, sólo se escuchó un pequeño grito de Kagome, sin embargo el ataque no surtió el efecto deseado por que fue desviado sin problema.

"Vaya, me sorprendes… eres bueno Taisho"

"Tú también te defiendes Higurashi"

"Podrías desarmarme ¿no es así?"

"Probablemente"

"Inténtalo"

Volvieron a encontrarse, se acercaron tanto que Inuyasha pudo decirle:

"Mereces que te de una buena paliza" – e hizo un movimiento provocando que Kouga sangrara levemente a la altura de la barbilla, obteniendo como respuesta palabras poco decorosas.

Inuyasha esperó a que se recuperara pero en cuanto tuvo su completa atención, en tres movimientos provocó que Kouga soltara la espada que se incrustó en una de las paredes.

"¡Cielos! ¿Dónde has aprendido?" – le preguntó Kouga con sincera, aunque ligera admiración.

"En muchos lados, pero principalmente con Seshomaru. Es un maestro muy exigente, tanto que en más de una ocasión me llevé pinchazos para recordarme que no debía desviar mi atención"

"Mi intención siempre fue no perder a ninguno de mis hermanos en éste tipo de actividades" – se escuchó como intervenía el Duque, quien se levantaba y se quitaba el saco – "Bien… enséñame tus nuevas habilidades hermanito"

"De acuerdo, tal vez sea la ocasión de darte un pinchazo a ti" – respondió Inuyasha con alegría en su mirada.

Seshomaru sólo sonrió y se dispuso a comenzar, tomando la espada que había utilizado Kouga. En esta ocasión se veía que los hermanos tenían un estilo muy similar, los rostros de los contendientes dejaban ver que se estaban esforzando para dar lo mejor frente al otro. El Duque atacó directamente la mejilla de Inuyasha pero éste alcanzó a desviar la embestida.

Kagome estaba muy inquieta observando con atención.

"Vaya hermanito, que has progresado" – le dijo Seshomaru, pero justo en ese momento Inuyasha aprovechó para atacarlo directamente al corazón provocando la ruptura de la camisa, obviamente si hubiera tenido la intención matarlo, lo hubiera conseguido.

Seshomaru retrocedió, observó el daño provocado en su camisa y saludó con la espada a su hermano.

"Veo que soy yo el que se ha olvidado de mis propias lecciones"

Ambos guardaron las armas y se abrazaron fuertemente. Hoyo, Bankotsu Miroku y hasta Kouga se acercaron a la pareja para intercambiar puntos de vista de los enfrentamientos.

Kagome se paró muy enojada, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho por el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar, Sango y Sakura la siguieron. Con toda la intención pasaron en medio de esos seis hombres que estaban en una amena plática como si nada hubiera pasado.

Provocaron que ellos se separaran para permitirles el paso, Seshomaru, Hoyo y Bankotsu dirigieron su atención a las tres mujeres, mientras que Inuyasha observaba a Kagome, Miroku a Sango y sin hacerlo muy visible Kouga a Sakura.

"Los hombres son unos idiotas" – dijo Kagome con la intención de ser escuchada.

"No te preocupes mi amor, tú no serás tan inconsciente como estos _señores_" – Sango le decía a Shipo, el bebé estaba feliz en sus brazos aunque al ver a Miroku trataba de que él lo cargara, acción que no permitió la recién casada.

"¡Claro!" – fue lo único que dijo Sakura, sólo por no quedarse callada y solidarizarse con sus amigas, aunque en el rostro tenía una gran sonrisa

Kouga interrumpió su salida, llamando la atención de Kagome.

"No voy a oponerme a tu boda, pero sigo sin confiar en Seshomaru; dudo los motivos que lo animan a actuar como lo está haciendo y, cuando llegue el momento espero que estés del lado de tu verdadera familia"

Al día siguiente, cuando se iba a hacer el baile el clima había mejorado, ya no llovía sin embargo hacía un poco de frío.

Kagome esperaba que su padre no apareciera, por una parte le aterraba volver a verlo, además de no saber lo que Seshomaru tenía planeado. Por otra parte, éste sería el primer evento social al que asistiría después de que se desatara el escándalo en su vida; a pesar de que iba a estar protegida por una máscara, suponer que alguien podía reconocerla le hacía perder la confianza.

Esa noche su destino sería escrito, su reputación sería restaurada, situación que veía imposible; ó se vería en la necesidad de decidir lo que pasaría con su vida de aquí en adelante.

Después del duelo y en las horas del siguiente día había tratado de alejarse de Inuyasha, él por su parte no hacía el intento de buscarla; suponía que el asunto de su reputación hacía que también él tratara de mantenerse alejado. Le había prometido no hacer el amor con ella hasta que estuvieran casados. Aún así cuando coincidían, cuando debían acercarse el más ligero roce hacía que la temperatura de su cuerpo subiera, excitándola.

Pero tenía que tener la idea fija en su mente: lo más probable era que después de esa noche ahora sí tendría que separarse de él definitivamente, probablemente podría vivir con Kaede en su pequeña casa en el campo, ya tendría tiempo de pensar como se iba a mantener.

Shikon se había transformado, la propiedad estaba elegantemente decorada, había comida en abundancia y todo estaba dispuesto para recibir a los invitados.

El movimiento de los criados en el interior de la propiedad hizo que Kagome se colocara una capa y saliera al jardín, necesitaba tranquilidad para pensar.

Caminó hacia los jardines alejándose lo más posible de la mansión. No pudo reaccionar cuando unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura. Inuyasha la había seguido. Ella pensó en regresar a la propiedad para estar en compañía de otras personas, a salvo de él; pero no lo pudo hacer. Ésos eran los últimos momentos que tendría para estar con él, para disfrutar de su cercanía, de sentir su respiración y el movimiento de su pecho, y el dulce calor que desprendía.

"Estás nerviosa por el baile" – dijo Inuyasha manteniéndola firmemente abrazada por la cintura, él también necesitaba la cercanía de la mujer que amaba, que adoraba. Acercó su nariz al cabello de ella y respiró profundamente tratando de llevarse con él su olor.

"¿Crees que mi papá vendrá?" – preguntó Kagome para distraerse de su cercanía.

"Seshomaru lo invitó, estoy seguro que vendrá" – trató de cambiar el tema – "¿Qué llevarás puesto esta noche?"

"Una máscara y un disfraz"

"Como todos… por favor dame una pista más" – contestó apretando mas su abrazo.

Kagome no contestó.

"Está bien… no me digas nada. Yo seré capaz de encontrarte, de lo contrario _Tsubaki _no sería digno de merecerte"

Ella sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban al escuchar ese nombre tan íntimo, tan lleno de secretos que sólo les pertenecían a ellos dos. Inuyasha tomó su mano y continuaron caminando. Kagome sólo ponía atención en el contacto de sus manos.

"¿Por qué no me habías dicho que sabías manejar tan bien las armas?"

"No creerás que iba a desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo platicándote sobre eso"

"Debió costarte mucho trabajo ser tan diestro"

"MMM… Si, de hecho sólo tuve a un oponente de respeto en una de las tantas misiones a las que me enviaron. Verás durante seis meses me fui a Canadá, ahí atrapamos a un francés que era bastante bueno manejando la espada y con él entrené"

"¿Te batías a duelo con un prisionero?" – preguntó asustada por esa revelación.

"Sólo entrenaba preciosa"

Se habían detenido, Inuyasha llevó la mano de Kagome a sus labios besando la palma delicadamente, con mucho amor. Ella sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho por la rapidez con la que latía. Inuyasha tenía un enorme poder de seducción sobre ella.

"Los duelos con espadas ó floretes pasan de moda con rapidez, si lo que buscas es matar a tu oponente lo más eficaz es el uso de pistolas"

Muerte… Kagome no quería hablar de eso. Inuyasha volteó su mano para besarle los nudillos. La excitación que le provocaba iba en aumento.

"¿Por qué los hombres siempre acaban haciendo esas tonterías?"

"Yo diría que a veces tenemos otras habilidades" – al decir esto Inuyasha mordió ligeramente su mano, el deseo entre ellos crecía a cada instante.

Se dirigió a su boca besándola lentamente, con su lengua pidió permiso para entrar y disfrutar de su sabor, el permiso fue concedido inmediatamente llevando el beso a un nivel apasionado que antes habían experimentado. Ninguno de los dos era consciente de la presencia a relativamente a poca distancia de un mar de personas preparando un gran evento.

Kagome fue la primera en recuperar la cordura.

"Inuyasha no…"

Inuyasha tardó unos segundos en recuperarse.

"Tal vez debería enseñarte a manejar el florete, por si vas vestida de hombre nuevamente"

"No lo creo, espero no tener que hacerlo nunca más"

"¿Acaso no fue una experiencia satisfactoria?"

Kagome sabía perfectamente que la pregunta tenía dos sentidos.

"Claro que disfruté la aventura, sobre todo haber encontrado a un amigo; haberte encontrado a ti…" – no terminó su idea porque estaba a punto de llorar.

"Hasta que yo te seduje, ¿verdad?"

"No Inuyasha, te aseguro que ésta ha sido la experiencia más hermosa que tendré en mi existencia, es una lástima que…"

"Shhhh… no lo digas, nos casaremos Kagome" – pasó sus manos debajo de la capa para acercarla más – "Me retracto de lo que dije en relación a los pretendientes que tendrías, no permitiré que ningún hombre se te acerque. Tú eres mía. No puedo vivir sin ti, me he dado cuenta en estos días en los que hemos estado separados. Y no es sólo tu cuerpo el que deseo, si me lo pidieras sería capaz de hacer voto de castidad con tal de permanecer a tu lado"

"¿Y por qué diablos iba yo a pedirte eso?" – contestó inmediatamente.

Una sonrisa aparecía en los labios de ambos cuando escucharon que un carruaje se acercaba. Kagome se estremeció en los brazos de él. Sus miedos nuevamente aparecían regresándola brutalmente a la realidad.

"Tranquila, podría ser cualquiera de los invitados" – le dio un beso en la frente – "no te preocupes, te has librado de él. No volverá a hacerte daño. Vamos Kagome, sea quien sea le haremos frente juntos"

Kagome no pudo resistirse y se dirigió a la mansión con él. Al entrar al vestíbulo escucharon la voz de Onigumo que reclamaba a Shipo.

La furia se apoderó de Inuyasha, soltó la mano de Kagome y se dirigía resuelto a pedirle cuentas. Kagome trató de detenerlo pero no lo consiguió, afortunadamente Seshomaru había llegado antes.

"Lord Onigumo, ¿preguntas por Shipo?" – contestó Seshomaru, poniéndose estratégicamente entre Inuyasha y el recién llegado – "Estoy seguro que tu preocupación se centra en el bienestar del niño y no pretenderás apartarlo del lado de su madre cuando aún toma pecho"

Onigumo observó a las personas que lo rodeaban, porque sin darse cuenta del momento en que habían llegado ahí, se encontraban también Sakura, Hoyo y Bankotsu. El no tenía intenciones de discutir y confiado en que nadie sabía nada de él continuó.

"Por supuesto que Lady Sango será bienvenida con mi protegido"

"Bien, pues ahora ella es Lady Sango Hoshi, habrá que preguntarle también a su esposo" – y acercándose a él con su habitual máscara que no muestra ningún sentimiento continuó – "Tome un refresco por favor, estoy seguro que recibió mi invitación para el baile de esta noche"

Lo condujeron a uno de los salones y en ese momento vio a Kagome.

"¡¡Exijo ver a mi sobrino!!" – gritó evidentemente sorprendido y pálido de la impresión.

Kagome no pudo evitar que apareciera una sonrisa ante su reacción.

Seshomaru hizo llamar a Sango para que trajera a Shipo. Al llegar, ella iba acompañada de Miroku quien estaba visiblemente molesto. Onigumo apenas observó al bebé.

"Tú te vienes conmigo, en este momento"

"Claro que no y tampoco permitiré que te lleves a Shipo, tendrás que presentar la solicitud a través de las formas debidas y eso te llevará mucho tiempo"

Onigumo estaba muy molesto, observaba a todos en el salón quienes mostraban una sonrisa en los labios. Cambió completamente su discurso.

"No es mi intención molestarte Sango. Veo que el niño se encuentra bien, pero debes entender que estaba muy preocupado por ti. Debiste haber dejado dicho donde te encontrarías"

"No podía hacer eso porque yo huía de usted"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías eso?"

Miroku intervino por el temor de que Sango hablara más de la cuenta.

"Lamentamos la forma en la que ocurrieron las cosas. Pero es mi intención pedir la custodia definitiva de Shipo y por ende administrar su propiedad"

Onigumo estaba furioso por la intervención de Miroku.

"Comprenderá que apelaré lo que me está comentando" – se puso de pié y de manera discreta trató de investigar el paradero de su verdadero objetivo – "por cierto Sango, desapareció un documento muy importante que mi hermano me dejó, ¿lo tienes tú?"

"Ah… el documento… si lo tengo yo. Pero no recuerdo donde lo puse. Probablemente en algún bolsillo"

Kagome miraba atenta la escena, Onigumo estaba muy molesto y en la cara de Sango se veía que estaba disfrutando la situación, eso era un peligro. Sango no sabía mentir y cualquier cosa que dijera podría descubrirlos. En ese momento entró Kouga a la habitación.

"Me han dicho que estabas aquí"- dijo tomando por el cuello de forma muy brusca a Onigumo – "¡¡Tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo estúpido!!"

Fue necesaria la intervención de Hoyo, Bankotsu y el propio Seshomaru para que lo soltara.

"Pues fórmate Kouga… yo voy primero" – escucharon que decía Inuyasha quien empezaba a caminar en dirección de Onigumo.

"¡Yo ofrecí casarme con esa…!" – no pudo terminar de contestar porque Kouga logró zafarse de Hoyo y Bankotsu y le dio un puñetazo directo en el rostro, Onigumo cayo inconsciente.

Seshomaru hizo que unos criados se llevaran a Onigumo a una de las habitaciones de invitados y que lo atendieran.

"Tengo que decir que tenía mis serias dudas de cómo lograría que se quedara, pero lo has resuelto, gracias Kouga"

"Vete al diablo, quiero arrancarle las tripas" – contestó Kouga todavía muy molesto.

"Tranquilo, tal vez tengas otra oportunidad; pero no antes de provocar una confrontación con el Conde Higurashi" – dijo Seshomaru.

**Continuará**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hola, decidí dejar hasta aquí el capítulo… espero actualizar nuevamente el miércoles. La historia está llegando a su final, sólo faltan 3 capítulos. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se molestan en dejar un review especialmente a:**

**Nadja-chan, Sele-TheBest, slipknot390, ryomahellsing, alucarzitha, La dama de hielo, heylin, ana paulina, Lin Vonferry, Cute-Misaki, Kagome-chan1985, alucarzitha, shopie, sarin1227**

**Avance del siguiente capítulo:**

…**Cómo me reconociste…**

…**Esto se va a poner feo…**

…**Será mejor que empieces a pensar en una fecha para tu boda…**

…**Tengo mucho miedo Inuyasha…**

…**Cuándo te irás…**

…**Los dedos de Inuyasha se deslizaron dentro del corpiño…**

…**No tenía idea de que podía sentir… esto…**

…**reconoció, aún con la máscara a Lady Kikio…**

…**el Conde Higurashi…**


	17. Eres un monstruo

**Lady Escándalo**

**Capítulo 17**

**Eres un monstruo**

Los primeros invitados empezaron a llegar, se trataba de miembros distinguidos de la sociedad que de ninguna manera se negarían a asistir a una fiesta celebrada por el Duque Taisho. Algunos llegaban con las máscaras puestas, otros en cuanto les retiraban los abrigos se apresuraban a ponérselas.

Kagome puso especial atención en tratar de que no la descubrieran, se puso un hermoso vestido color rosa pastel y una máscara del mismo tono que cubría sus ojos y nariz y se colocó una peluca color gris plateado. Seguramente ni siquiera Inuyasha la iba a reconocer.

Entró al gran salón, trató de mezclarse con los invitados sin llamar la atención, sin embargo su belleza no podía ser eclipsada por la máscara, varios caballeros la observaron deseando saber de quién se trataba. El ambiente era relajado, con las conversaciones propias que no incluían ninguna clase de preocupación y sí muchos temas de moda.

Una pareja le llamó la atención, él era un hombre muy alto y aunque su rostro era cubierto por la máscara se veía que era alguien muy guapo. Su acompañante era una mujer baja que no llamaba mucho la atención pero había varias personas a su alrededor.

Dirigió su atención al resto del salón para ubicar a su padre, dudaba que entrara al juego de ponerse una máscara.

Un caballero impecablemente vestido de negro y con una máscara del mismo color se acercó.

"Veo que las preocupaciones han teñido tu cabello" – dijo Inuyasha muy cerca de su oído.

"¿Cómo me reconociste?" – respondió Kagome un poco desilusionada.

"¿Y todavía lo preguntas?" – tomó su mano y la besó – "Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Seshomaru. Debo decirle que Onigumo fue convencido por Hoyo para unirse a la fiesta. ¿sabes? Tiene una afición por la bebida bastante desarrollada, y la única manera de que consiga algo de beber será que esté presente" – al notar el nerviosismo de Kagome le tomó la mano y nuevamente la besó – "No te preocupes, no sé que planea mi hermano pero tú ya no estás sola"

Cuando pasó a un lado de Inuyasha pudo notar que iba armado con su espada.

"¿Esto se va a poner feo?" le preguntó

"Eso espero" – contestó con su característica sonrisa.

Encontraron a Seshomaru en la sala adaptada para ser el área de juegos de cartas, estaba atendiendo a la pareja que previamente le había llamado la atención a Kagome. Fue entonces cuando reconoció a la pareja, se trataba nada más ni nada menos de la Reyna Augusta y su amante el Lord Bute. Los había visto en alguna de las fiestas a las que en el pasado la habían invitado.

La reina se arriesgaba mucho al presentarse en público con su amante, lo hizo principalmente porque se trataba de un evento en que los asistentes iban cubiertos con una máscara. No podía arriesgarse a hacerlo en alguna otra ocasión porque provocaría el enojo de su hijo el futuro rey. Habían acudido de forma secreta y eran pocos los asistentes que sabían de quien se trataba o fingían no saberlo.

Kagome no podía creer que Seshomaru tuviera ese poder de convocatoria. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Sabía perfectamente que su padre, el famoso Conde Higurashi y la Reyna no se soportaban, una situación que se presentaba desde hacía muchos años.

Inuyasha le informó a Seshomaru la integración de Onigumo a la fiesta, de momento estaba en un salón de al lado. El Duque no llevaba ningún disfraz, aunque sí estaba impecablemente vestido; sólo se había colocado una pequeña máscara que de ninguna manera ocultaba su identidad. Su aspecto, su mirada; su sola presencia intimidaba.

Seshomaru se dio cuenta de cómo lo observaba Kagome y se acercó para besarle la mano.

"Será mejor que empieces a pensar en una fecha para tu boda"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"Te dije que habíamos encontrado las piezas del rompecabezas y poco a poco se van acomodando"

Un temor de que descubrieran quien era se hizo presente, observó a la Reina.

"No pienso quitarme la máscara Seshomaru" – dijo Kagome

"Harás lo que se te indique, Inuyasha quédate con ella y haz que obedezca" – ordenó Seshomaru.

"No pienso obligarla a hacer algo que no desea" – contestó Inuyasha.

"De acuerdo, de momento. Sólo no la dejes sola"

"Por supuesto"

Inuyasha y Kagome salieron de ésa sala.

"Tengo mucho miedo Inuyasha, mi vida estaba tomando un cauce que me agradaba mucho y ahora todo se va a venir abajo"

"No te preocupes y ten confianza en mi hermano" – la metió en una habitación vacía – "Escucha Kagome, él también confía en mí y me ha dicho que no se opondrá a que yo regrese al servicio del ejército"

Kagome sintió que el corazón se le detenía y su lugar era ocupado por un gran dolor.

"¿Cuándo te irás?" – dijo tratando de que su voz no demostrara lo desecha que le había dejado la noticia.

Inuyasha la atrapó contra la pared.

"Después de que estemos casados… aunque quiero preguntarte" – hizo una pausa y se acercó a su rostro – "¿te gustaría compartir mi vida?, es decir ¿acompañarme? No estoy seguro que estés dispuesta a aceptar el estilo de vida que tengo"

"Inuyasha, no puedes renunciar a tu carrera"

"No quiero hacerlo, pero tampoco voy a renunciar a ti por estar en el ejército" – dijo empujando su cuerpo, especialmente la entrepierna contra la de ella.

"Pero, tú eres un soldado y eres feliz así"

"Mira Kagome, he estado pensando mucho en esto" – continuó hablándole muy cerca de su oído, su aliento chocaba con el cuello de ella haciendo que su piel reaccionara – "lo que a mí me gusta es viajar y hacer cosas relevantes que no caigan en rutina" – las manos de Inuyasha tenían voluntad propia y apretaban ligeramente sobre el vestido los senos de Kagome, cuya respiración se aceleraba al igual que la de él – "me han hecho una propuesta para ayudar a establecer un gobierno en una zona de Canadá, explorar. Te aseguro, que es un lugar maravilloso, tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo hace algunos meses"

Kagome apenas podía concentrarse en lo que le decía presa de las sensaciones que él le provocaba. La mano de Inuyasha había llegado al lazo que anudaba por la parte delantera el corpiño y lo desató.

"De verdad ¿quieres eso?" – fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

Los dedos de Inuyasha se deslizaron dentro del corpiño flojo por haberlo desatado encontrando el pezón erecto del seno derecho de Kagome y lo acarició delicadamente. Kagome sólo atinó a morderse el labio inferior. Él aprovechó para bajar su boca hasta el pezón dedicarse a tocarlo con la lengua, chuparlo e incluso morderlo delicadamente sin la intención de dañarla.

"MMM… Inuyasha…" – era lo único que Kagome dijo, abrazaba la cabeza de Inuyasha que estaba a la altura de su pecho.

Al tener las manos libres, Inuyasha levantó la falda para _atormentar _más a la mujer que amaba. Bajó su ropa interior, al encontrar sus pliegues se dedicó a acariciarla. Ella estaba a punto de gemir pero la boca de Inuyasha lo impidió besándola apasionadamente apenas permitiéndole respirar.

Después de unos minutos de gloriosa tortura Kagome no pudo evitar gritar por el placer que sentía.

"¡Inuyasha!"

"¡No te contengas Kagome!"

Inuyasha continuó acariciándola con la mano, metió dos dedos haciendo que Kagome lo mordiera en el hombro cuando tuvo su orgasmo. La respiración de ambos estaba agitada, poco a poco se tranquilizaron, pero se abrazaron fuertemente.

"Escucha Kagome, sé que hice la promesa de no hacerte el amor hasta que estuviéramos casados, digamos que esto pasó porque te necesito mucho y espero que seas mi esposa lo antes posible. No te confundas Kagome, no soy un santo. Y para mí darte placer es una experiencia maravillosa"

"No tenía idea de que podía sentir… esto… sin que tu… estuvieras conmigo" - no sabía cómo expresarse.

"Exploraremos todas las posibilidades juntos Kagome, así como el lugar en el que viviremos… porque ¿vas a querer acompañarme, amor?"

"¿Pero qué haría yo?"

"Ya te dije amor, explorar conmigo tanto dentro como fuera de mi cama" – dijo tratando de acomodarle la ropa – "podríamos poner nuestro hogar en alguna de las ciudades que se está formando y cuando pudieras me acompañarías en mis viajes"

"Suena maravilloso"

"Cuando te vi supe que eras mi alma gemela, alguien con espíritu aventurero. Préstame tu mano izquierda por favor"

Kagome no entendía para qué, pero hizo lo que le indicó e Inuyasha aprovechó para ponerle un hermoso anillo de compromiso, era de oro y tenía un gran diamante incrustado. Ella lo observó detenidamente.

"Inuyasha…" – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – "tengo miedo… aún sigo siendo Kagome Higurashi, Lady Escándalo…"

Inuyasha la besó tratando de que dejara de llorar. Después de unos minutos se tranquilizó.

"Ven, regresemos al baile. Para que alejes las preocupaciones"

Por primera vez bailaron juntos, Kagome estaba feliz en sus brazos hasta que al otro extremo del lugar reconoció, aún con la máscara a Lady Kikio. Recordó cómo esa mujer de reputación impecable se había casado por conveniencia, destrozado el corazón de Bankotsu Taisho y era la amante de Suikotzu.

Al terminar la música que bailaban, fue con Inuyasha a refrescase un poco tomando una copa de vino.

"Es increíble como pudieron organizar un baile tan grande en tan poco tiempo Inuyasha" – dijo Kagome.

"Los empleados están acostumbrados al ritmo de trabajo, además Seshomaru les paga muy bien cuando deben realizar actividades extras, ya sabes, le gusta ayudar a la gente dándoles trabajo" – respondió Inuyasha dejando ver la admiración que tenía hacia el Duque.

Se dirigieron a la habitación acondicionada para los juegos de mesa, observaron como los jugadores perdían y ganaban fortunas en un juego de cartas como si no les importara. El amante de la reina, perdió una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, pero se sentía respaldado por su pareja.

Un sirviente se acercó a Inuyasha y le entregó una nota. La leyó y guardó en su bolsillo.

"Quieren que vayamos a la parte de atrás de la casa"

"¿Es papá?"

"No lo dice… tranquila Shaoran… esto se va a terminar pronto, soporta lo que falta"

Entraron en una pequeña estancia donde estaba sentado Onigumo con una copa de vino en la mano siendo vigilado por Hoyo. Kagome e Inuyasha tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones.

"Veo que te han tratado bien, como al prisionero condenado al que no se le deben negar los alimentos y la bebida"

Onigumo trató de ponerse de pie pero Hoyo se lo impidió. Inmediatamente escucharon abrirse la puerta, entrando el Conde Higurashi seguido de su sirviente Saito y dos criados más. Atrás de ellos iban Seshomaru y Kouga.

El corazón de Kagome estaba a punto de colapsarse de lo rápido que latía, tenía mucho miedo. En la mano su padre llevaba un nuevo bastón. Inuyasha la tenía fuertemente agarrada de la mano.

El Conde observó a los presentes, estaba muy tranquilo. Dirigió su atención a ella sin que mostrara la menor señal de que su presencia lo perturbara.

Kagome no resistió más y por iniciativa propia se quitó el antifaz y la peluca acomodando su cabello suelto entorno a su rostro.

"Bien Taisho, dime ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí? Estoy muy molesto porque te estas metiendo en asuntos familiares"

"Permíteme hacer la observación de que en poco tiempo nuestras familias van a unirse"

"¿Lo dices por esa puta?" – dijo señalando a Kagome – "Lamento decirte que ella no es mi hija"

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie para enfrentarlo pero Kagome lo impidió continuando el agarre de sus manos y observando a su padre con el mayor aplomo posible.

El Conde Higurashi observó entonces a Onigumo, quien parecía querer esconderse detrás de lo que fuera, era evidente que sin el documento, él no tenía poder sobre la persona que había chantajeado junto a su hermano durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo ésta actitud no fue notada tan abiertamente por el Conde ya que no tenía la certeza de si continuaba en su poder el documento que lo responsabilizaba de tantos crímenes contra la corona.

"Bueno, yo sólo pretendía mantener un mínimo de diplomacia entre las familias… pero… creo que Onigumo tiene algo que tú buscas, ¿no es así?" – dijo Seshomaru.

"Así es, ¿debo entender que estar permitiendo que recupere lo que me pertenece?" – contestó Náraku Higurashi.

"Por supuesto, adelante" – y señaló con la mano en dirección a Onigumo como si estuviera permitiendo que se acercara a él.

"¡Yo no tengo nada!" – respondió Onigumo.

"Me pregunto ¿por qué te tantas facilidades para que obtenga lo que me pertenece Taisho? – dijo Náraku Higurashi a Seshomaru.

El temor de Kagome crecía a cada momento, en la habitación había sólo tres Taisho y los hombres de su padre sin contarlo a él eran cuatro. No sabía de qué lado se iba a poner Kouga y obviamente Onigumo salvaría su propio pellejo.

"Bueno, no puedo permitir que la reputación de mi familia se vea manchada por la entrada de tu hija en ella"

"¡Por Dios, pero si ella es una basura andando!"

"¡Papá!" – intervino Kouga molesto por el comentario de su padre.

Inuyasha también se había puesto de pie ofendido por como se había dirigido a Kagome.

"Kouga, por favor… ¿no me digas que estás de su lado?" – respondió el Conde a su hijo – "es bastante obvio que después de ser la querida de Onigumo, es la puta de la familia Taisho"

Inuyasha quitó el seguro que mantenía a resguardo su espada pero Seshomaru levantó la mano para indicar que no lo hiciera, tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para no irse sobre el padre de la mujer que amaba y que la había lastimado constantemente.

"Yo no la toque, si es que era virgen antes de que yo estuviera con ella en la cama" – intervino Onigumo.

"¿Cómo que _si era_?" – dijo Inuyasha fulminándolo con la mirada y con la punta de su espada dirigida al cuello de Onigumo.

"¡De acuerdo… de acuerdo…! ¡si era virgen! ¡Le rompieron el himen después! ¡Una mujer lo hizo!

Todos voltearon a ver a Náraku que permanecía sin mostrar ninguna culpa.

"Si lo que pretendes es quitar cualquier duda sobre la reputación de ella, no conseguirás hacerlo" – le decía a Seshomaru y enseguida continuó con Onigumo – "dame el maldito documento y podrás continuar con tu estúpida vida"

"¡Ya te dije que no lo tengo en mi poder!" – contestó.

"Pues yo me voy a asegurar de que digas la verdad" – lo amenazó Naraku.

Cuando el Conde pretendía acercarse a Onigumo la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Una mujer vestida humilde pero pulcramente y con un maquillaje impecable entró en la habitación. Observó a todos lo que ahí se encontraban.

Kagome no podía salir de su asombro, era la mujer que había contratado su padre para que le rompiera el himen.

"Vaya… bienvenida Urasue" – dijo cortésmente Seshomaru.

Náraku la observaba fieramente y sin mayores preámbulos la mujer se puso a hablar.

"El Conde Higurashi me pagó para que romper el himen de su hija, porque estaba seguro de que ningún hombre había estado con ella, una tarea un poco rara, debo decir" –observó fijamente a Kagome y luego al Conde, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

"¡Esta mujer esta mintiendo!, ¿cómo pueden creerle a alguien que atiende un burdel de mala muerte y se vende por unas cuantas monedas?"

"No mi Lord, se equivoca unas cuantas monedas no…" – hizo una reverencia ante el Duque Taisho quien correspondió el gesto de la misma manera y se retiró.

Kagome estaba sorprendida, Seshomaru había hecho buscar a esa mujer y la había traído en tan podo tiempo.

"Bueno, de acuerdo al dicho de Urasue eres inocente y no estuviste con Kagome… ¿por qué no le das al Conde lo que busca y te marchas tranquilamente? – le dijo Seshomaru a Onigumo.

"¡Ya te he dicho que no lo tengo!, Sango lo tiene en un lugar que no recuerda"

"Entonces hagamos venir a Lady Sango… Kouga por favor ¿podrías encargarte?"

"Claro hijo… con que ahora eres el sirviente de los Taisho… veo que eso es para lo único que sirves"

Kouga estuvo a punto de contestarle a su padre pero se contuvo y salió a buscar a su hermana.

"Mientras esperamos Onigumo, cuéntanos como te metiste en la cama de Kagome sin que ella se diera cuenta" – dijo Seshomaru, su mirada obligaba a obedecer y no estaba en condiciones de negarse a hacerlo.

"Duerme profundamente, no hubo ningún problema porque tuve acceso directo hasta su habitación y ahí lo de menos fue meterme en su cama y esperar a que llegaran los testigos"

"Y ¿se puede saber quien te dijo que Kagome duerme profundamente y quien te dio acceso a la casa?

"Naraku me lo dijo y me dio acceso libre a su casa"

Náraku observó a Onigumo con odio, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Kagome estaba consciente de que su padre en raras ocasiones perdía el control y si Seshomaru necesitaba que hablara ella tendría que intervenir. Se levantó aunque Inuyasha trató de impedírselo.

"¿Y yo papá? No te importó para nada sacrificar la vida de tu hija… eres un monstruo. Pero mira a qué hemos llegado destruí todos tus planes ¿no es así? La _puta_ de tu hija ha desbaratado tus planes papá" – Kagome observó con agrado como el rostro de su padre empezaba a reflejar el disgusto que le estaba provocando – "si yo hubiera aceptado casarme como me lo habías ordenado nada de esto estaría ocurriendo… ¡pero yo no te obedecí! ¿¡Cómo pudiste arruinarme la vida!? ¡Eres un maldito hipócrita que se da baños de pureza cuando estas sumergido en el lodo hasta el fondo!

Kagome temía que utilizara su bastón para golpearla, pero en ese momento apareció Inuyasha y la jaló a su lado. Náraku estaba furioso por la manera en que le había hablado y del bastón sacó un arma muy filosa y se la lanzó a Saito.

"¡¡Saito!!" – le gritó a su sirviente quien tomo el arma y se disponía a enfrentar a Inuyasha.

"Vaya… vaya… así que tú eres Saito" – lo miró fijamente – "dime… ¿merece la pena morir por tu jefe?

"Cállate y pelea" – respondió Saito.

Inuyasha empujó a Kagome a un lado y se dispuso a enfrentarse con su rival. Después de un par de movimientos consiguió herir la mejilla izquierda y lo hizo sangrar escandalosamente después consiguió desarmarlo y lo amenazaba con la espada directamente en el cuello.

"Dime Saito, ¿Urasue rompió el himen de Kagome?" – al preguntar enterró más la espada en su garganta.

"Si"

"Y tú, ¿estabas ahí?"

"Si"

"El Conde Náraku ¿arregló todo para que la sorprendieran en la cama con Onigumo?"

"¡Sí!" – gritó al sentir como la espada lo lastimaba más – "El Conde me ordenó que lo dejara pasar, los testigos tardaron algo en llegar y él estaba a punto de aprovechar la oportunidad de tocar a la señorita Kagome pero en ese momento llegaron las personas"

Kagome se sentía muy mal al saber todos los detalles de lo que pasó. Inuyasha quería matar a Saito por haber participado en todo eso pero retiró la espada pidiendo disculpas a Seshomaru por la interrupción.

"Tranquilo, no hay problema. ¿Higurashi? ¿por qué no admites de una vez lo que le hiciste a tu hija? Seguramente tenías tus razones" – dijo Seshomaru.

"Por supuesto que no voy a aceptar una barbaridad así. Saito no es más que un sirviente que seguramente has comprado para que diga todo eso"

En ese momento entraron Sango, Miroku y Kouga, se quedaron asombrados de ver a Saito con sangre en el rostro.

"Lady Sango, ¿has recuperado el documento que quería Onigumo?"

"Sí" – contestó Sango y sacó el papel doblado para entregárselo.

Náraku le arrebató el papel e inmediatamente lo tiró a la chimenea al tiempo que sacaba la pistola.

¡¡Aléjense, no se acerquen!! ¡¡Nadie tratará de sacarlo de las llamas!!"

El papel ardió hasta quedar transformado en cenizas.

**Continuará**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Sólo faltan dos capítulos más… **


	18. Te amo

**Lady Escándalo**

**Capítulo 18**

**Te amo**

Todos contemplaban impotentes como el papel se desvanecía en el fuego. El Conde Higurashi estaba feliz ante esta situación y reía cruelmente.

"¡¡Al fin!! ¡Eres un estúpido Seshomaru, todos tus jueguitos han servido sólo para quitar de mi camino a mis enemigos! ¡En lo que a esos respecta…" – continuó diciendo señalando a Kouga, Sango y Kagome – "puedes quedarte con ellos…! ¡¡Son unos traidores!! ¡¡Por mí que se vayan al infierno!!"

"Parece que has ganado" – contestó Seshomaru, quien observaba las cenizas del documento que suponía iba a ayudar a salir de los problemas – "tal vez ahora te encuentres en condiciones de aceptar que Lady Kagome nunca estuvo con Onigumo"

Náraku Higurashi estaba como enloquecido por la felicidad que le provocaba haber destruido el documento que amenazaba su vida y no tuvo ningún problema en aceptar lo que hizo.

"Por supuesto que no… pero francamente en estos momentos dudo mucho que ésta información te sea de utilidad. Yo puedo decir que lo hice para forzarla a casarse por así convenir a los intereses de su familia. El hecho es que Onigumo fue encontrado en su cama y yo siempre negaré haber tenido cualquier participación en eso"

Kagome tenía un hueco en el estómago, la sensación de fracaso estaba presente. Todo… todo lo que habían hecho no había valido la pena. Sin el documento que pudiera obligarlo a no hacer nada contra ellos, el trabajo de Miroku en el ejército estaría en peligro y por supuesto ella no había obtenido ningún beneficio.

"¡¡Tú lo planeaste!! ¡¡Tú fuiste el que planeo todo!!" – intervino muy molesto Onigumo – "¡¡Yo tuve muy poco que ver con el asunto, tu preparaste mi entrada a tu casa para forzarla a casarse conmigo para que mi hermano no utilizara la carta contra ti… lamento decirte que yo recuerdo palabra por palabra el contenido de la misma… no me costaría ningún trabajo ir a las autoridades y decirles...!!"

No pudo decir más porque en ese momento El Conde Náraku se volteó y le disparó directamente en el pecho. El disparo se escucho fuerte en la habitación… Miroku se puso delante de Sango para protegerla, al igual que Inuyasha lo hizo con Kagome.

Onigumo cayó muerto en la silla donde había estado sentado.

Kagome no soportó más y ante la sorpresa de Inuyasha quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para detenerla, corrió y agarró la espada que Saito había tirado. Arremetió contra su padre quien con la pistola desvió la hoja pero no lo suficiente para evitar que le provocara una herida en el brazo derecho. Ella no soportó el peso del arma y la dejó caer. Náraku estaba muy molesto y dirigió la pistola directamente a la cabeza de Kagome. Se oyó un disparo …

-

-

-

Inuyasha había llegado apenas a tiempo para sacar a Kagome de la línea de tiro y caer con ella en el suelo sin ninguna herida.

"La participación del Conde Higurashi se remonta a los inicios del movimiento en contra de la corona… sus actos de traición al Rey comenzaron cuando en Londres junto a los hombres abajo enlistados fraguó la emboscada donde más de 20 soldados fieles a la monarquía murieron…"

Todos en la sala se quedaron inmóviles y en absoluto silencio dirigieron su atención a Seshomaru que leía un documento.

"¡¡¡No!!!" – reaccionó Náraku Higurashi, Saito sólo pudo reír de manera nerviosa.

"Creo que deberías haber leído la carta que quemaste sólo para cerciorarte que se trataba del documento que querías… ¿No lo crees Higurashi?" – dijo Seshomaru tranquilamente señalando el documento que tenía en sus manos.

Náraku le disparó a Seshomaru pero la pistola ya no tenía balas, se la arrojó para ocasionarle algún daño pero no consiguió darle.

"¡¡¡¡Demonios!!!!, ¡¡Mátenlo!!" – le ordenaba a los otros dos sirvientes que habían llegado acompañándolo.

Los sirvientes no sabían qué hacer, miraban la escena totalmente sorprendidos sin saber si debían obedecer lo que les era ordenado.

"¡¡¡Mátenlo o yo me encargaré de hacerlos colgar… sus familias sufrirán las consecuencias!!! – gritaba frenético el Conde al ver que no lo obedecían.

Ellos no se aventuraron a obedecerlo y prefirieron observar a Seshomaru quien les respondió con una enigmática sonrisa.

"Muy bien, Conde Higurashi… parece que ahora tendrás que obedecerme a mí en lugar de a los hermanos Youkai… espero que te parezcan bien estas nuevas circunstancias"

"Eso, ¡nunca!" – contestó Náraku.

El Conde obtuvo del saco del sirviente que tenía más cercano una pistola, sin embargo cuando apuntó el arma observó que Seshomaru y Hoyo le apuntaban también.

"Prefiero morir a someterme a tus caprichos, te has metido en mi camino desde hace mucho tiempo, por tu culpa, por la cercanía que tienes con el nuevo rey y la puta de su madre has detenido mis planes" – dijo Náraku.

"Qué bueno que me gozo de tu aprecio" – respondió Seshomaru.

"¡Dame ese papel Seshomaru y nadie morirá! – gritó el Conde.

"Olvídalo, sin embargo estoy dispuesto a prometerte que no utilizaré la carta siempre y cuando te mantengas en tu propiedad sin volver a participar en ningún asunto relacionado con la corte y por supuesto sin interferir en la vida de tus hijos"

"¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!, ¡¡Estás loco!! , ¡¡ Nunca me someteré a ti!! – el Conde estaba como loco, empezó a apuntar a todos los que estaban presentes en la habitación.

Kagome estaba muy asustada, ¿a quién le dispararía su padre? ¿Seshomaru?, ¿Inuyasha? ¿a ella misma?

Sin embargo, Náraku tomó otra decisión… se dirigió a la puerta.

"¡Que nadie intente detenerme!" – gritó furioso.

"Puedes irte, sin embargo recuerda las condiciones, de lo contrario yo haré público el contenido de la carta y tú iras directo a la horca"

Náraku se abrió la puerta y se corrió por el pasillo. Todos salieron corriendo tras de él. Inuyasha pensaba que por el estado mental en que se encontraba podía herir a alguien.

Kagome corría detrás de los hombres, obstaculizada por la falda que alentaba sus pasos. Escuchó como su padre gritaba algo sobre una supuesta traición a la corona de Seshomaru.

Al llegar al salón de juegos vio como su padre estaba rodeado de los invitados al baile por un lado y sus perseguidores por el otro. Estaba loco, gritaba sin parar que se había cometido un acto de traición mezclando su discurso con el hecho de que los hijos deben obedecer ciegamente a sus padres y sobre la depravación de la sociedad.

Kagome observó que Kouga se dirigió al lado opuesto de donde ellos se encontraban con la pistola en mano con la finalidad de obstaculizar una posible huida de su padre.

Náraku estaba fuera de sí, hasta que posó su vista en alguien que se encontraba en la sala, sentada en una de las mesas de juego.

"¡¡¡Tú!!! ¡¡Tú también formas parte de todo esto!!"

¡¡Padre!! ¡¡¡¡NO!!! – gritó Kouga.

Náraku levantó su arma para dispararle a su objetivo.

Kouga disparó.

Náraku alcanzó a disparar pero el tiro se dirigió a una de las paredes lo suficientemente alto para no herir a nadie y cayó muerto.

Kagome se acercó para tratar de auxiliarlo hasta que se percató que había muerto. Levantó la vista hacia donde su padre había tratado de dirigir el disparo y vio a la Reina Augusta desmayada en la silla. Su padre había tratado de matarla, Kagome sabía de la enemistad mutua entre su padre y ella debido a que ella no permitió que el Conde influenciara a su hijo, el actual rey.

Vio a Kouga, estaba muy pálido contemplando lo que había tenido que hacer. Sango y Miroku llegaron a su lado y lo apartaron de la escena. Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome retirándola del cuerpo de su padre. En ese momento, Kagome observó que tanto Seshomaru como Hoyo habían escondido las pistolas.

Los invitados habían formado un círculo observando atentamente lo que ocurría. Sakura llegó a atender a la Reina para tratar de reanimarla pero tuvo que quitarle la máscara, por lo que los invitados empezaron a comentar la identidad de la importante persona que se encontraba ahí. Kagome recordó que la reina estaba ahí con su amante y obviamente no le convenía que se supiera en compañía de quien se encontraba.

Seshomaru le indicó a Inuyasha que retirara del centro de atención a Kagome y así lo hizo, llevándola a un rincón desde donde se veía todo el salón. Ella pensaba y pensaba cuantos de los acontecimientos ocurridos habían sido planeados por el Duque Seshomaru y cuáles no. No era posible que hubiera previsto que un hijo matara a su padre. Trató de ir a buscar a Kouga porque ya no estaba en la habitación pero Inuyasha se lo impidió tranquilizándola porque Sango ya lo estaba acompañando.

Seshomaru se encargó de que los invitados se retiraran deteniendo su atención en la reina que estaba recobrándose. Seshomaru la tranquilizó diciendo que no había ningún peligro.

"Ese hombre, Higurashi, nunca me ha gustado… trataba de influenciar a mi hijo" – dijo ella tratando de recuperarse de la impresión.

"Creo que enloqueció, mil disculpas por todo esto su majestad" – respondió Seshomaru.

"Decía algo de una traición, de tu traición Seshomaru. Pero es imposible, los Taisho siempre se han caracterizado por su lealtad a la corona" – la reina buscaba con la mirada a su amante, quien prudentemente se había separado de ella para no dar de que hablar a la gente que había alcanzado a verla.

"Así es, puede estar segura que la familia Taisho siempre ha sido y será fiel a la corona, mil disculpas nuevamente su majestad… pero ¿dónde está su dama de compañía? ¿dónde se encuentra Lady Kikio?"

Kagome se sorprendió por esta pregunta, sabía perfectamente que Lady Kikio era dama de compañía de la reina pero en ésta ocasión tanto una como la otra habían venido en circunstancias poco favorables, Lady Kikio sin su marido y la reina con su amante.

La reina trató de desviar el tema, ella sabía perfectamente que no había traído a nadie de compañía.

"¿Qué le habrá ocurrido a Higurashi?" - preguntó la reina.

"Supongo que los remordimientos lo hicieron enloquecer" – respondió Seshomaru.

"¿Qué remordimientos?"

"Verá, acababa de encontrarse con el desgraciado que provocó la ruina de su hija, y como Onigumo estaba borracho le confesó que ella no había tenido nada que ver, que era inocente y que no había tenido relaciones con ella" – respondió Seshomaru.

"¿Su hija? ¿Te refieres a Kagome Higurashi?"

"Así es, Onigumo obtuvo la llave de la habitación de Kagome y sin su consentimiento se metió en su cama, él trató de comprometer la reputación de Lady Kagome para forzarla a casarse con él, acompañada por supuesto por su dote"

"¡Pero qué canalla! Habrá que hacer que lo azoten"

"Lamento decirle que el Conde al saber la verdad enloqueció y disparó en contra de Onigumo"

"¡Cielos! Eso quiere decir que Lady Kagome ha sido víctima de una trampa" – respondió la reina.

"Y a mí me gustaría corroborar esa información" – se escuchó que alguien decía desde la puerta.

Se trataba de Lady Kikio.

Kagome vio como Kikio se acercaba y hacía una profunda reverencia a la reina, pero también observó cómo Bankotsu desaparecía discretamente y con una sonrisa en los labios, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

"Me disculpo por no haber estado a su lado cuando pasó todo esto su alteza"

La reina sabía perfectamente que ella no había venido acompañándola pero no le interesaba esclarecer la situación y a que también se descubriera la presencia de su amante por lo que le siguió el juego.

"Yo te di permiso para que te ausentaras, no te preocupes. Pero ahora dime ¿Qué tienes que decir? Tú fuiste una de las personas que encontraron a Lady Kagome con Onigumo.

"Así es, precisamente por eso me es preciso indicar que mi esposo y yo no apoyamos esta situación inmediatamente que ocurrió por que conocíamos la reputación de Lady Kagome, fue hasta que ella no aceptaba lo ocurrido que decidimos decir lo que habíamos visto" – respondió Kikio.

"Y ¿ahora?" – preguntó la reina.

"Cuando usted me dio permiso de retirarme de su compañía estuve bailando un rato y al sentirme mal, porque tengo el honor de decirle que estoy embarazada; salí al jardín a tomar un poco de aire y escuche la discusión entre el Conde Higurashi y Onigumo. Escuché como éste último le explicaba al Conde que no había tocado a su hija. El Conde enloqueció al saber que la había juzgado mal y lo mató"

La reina no era tonta, sabía que había algo que no encajaba pero no se iba a atrever a averiguarlo, por la delicada situación en la que ella misma se encontraba.

"Bien, me pregunto ¿qué habrá sido de ella? Sería justo encontrarla y tratar de hacer algo para ayudarla"

Seshomaru observó directamente a Kagome que se encontraba fuertemente agarrada de la mano de Inuyasha, estaba inmóvil al pensar que ahora ella tendría que salir a escena. Inuyasha deshizo la unión de su mano y la empujó porque sabía que si lo hacía ella no tendría valor.

"Me permito presentarle a Lady Kagome Higurashi" – dijo Seshomaru.

La reina la observó detenidamente y le dio la mano, Kagome la tomó e hizo una reverencia.

"Parece que hemos sido muy injustos contigo. ¿Puedes jurar que eres virgen?"

Kagome se sonrojó. No podía contestar que sí, ella había estado con Inuyasha. Trató de escoger las palabras adecuadas.

"Le juro que cuando Onigumo se metió en mi cama sin mi consentimiento era virgen. Afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo para rescatarme" – terminó diciendo observando a Kikio.

Kikio reaccionó con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazó efusivamente a Kagome. Era una excelente actriz.

"Su alteza, por favor… debemos hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para compensar el daño que le causamos" - dijo Kikio exageradamente a la reina.

"Por supuesto" – contestó la reina y se dirigió a Seshomaru – "me siento mal espero que no tengas inconveniente en que me quede aquí unos días"

"Será un honor" – respondió Seshomaru.

"Muy bien, haré llegar la información a los periódicos, sin embargo querida" – le dijo la reina a Kagome – "creo que sería conveniente un matrimonio para ti. Uno que te mantenga apartada del centro del escándalo. Por lo menos durante un tiempo"

Kagome no sabía que responder, ojalá Seshomaru pudiera asesorarla en esos momentos.

"Estoy dispuesta a dejarme guiar por usted" – contestó, vio que la mirada de la reina estaba fija en el anillo que llevaba Kagome en la mano izquierda. Había sido un error el no haberlo quitado.

Seshomaru también se dio cuenta por lo que dio un paso al frente.

"Mi hermano, Inuyasha Taisho estaría dispuesto a casarse con ella, según creo le han ofrecido que continúe ofreciendo sus servicios a la corona en Canadá"

Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y la tomó de la mano.

"Con que Canadá… eso encajaría muy bien en mis planes" – respondió la reina – "como acaba de quedarse sin padre lo mejor sería una boda discreta y lo más rápida posible, no creo que haya algún problema"

"Por supuesto que no, sin embargo la presencia del rey respaldaría la unión aún más y por supuesto el honor de que usted también sea testigo del enlace "

"Eres un bribón Seshomaru" – dijo la reina con una sonrisa en los labios – "de acuerdo, mandaré llamar a mi hijo y en cuanto llegue se celebrará la ceremonia. Y ahora me quiero retirar a descansar, y como Lady Kikio se siente mal espero que Lady Kagome y Lady Sakura no tengan ningún inconveniente en acompañarme"

La reina atravesó la sala seguida de Sakura y Kagome. Los sirvientes retiraron el cadáver y limpiaron la zona.

Al día siguiente y aprovechando que la reina y los pocos invitados que se quedaron se levantarían tarde aprovecharon para comentar lo ocurrido.

"¿Hasta dónde estaba planeado Seshomaru?" – preguntó Kagome.

"Bueno, me gustaría decirte que sabía en que acabaría todo esto; pero nunca me imagine que tu padre enloquecería. Lo lamento mucho"

"Papá hizo muchas locuras… quien sabe lo que en el futuro hubiera podido hacer. A pesar atado de pies y manos por el documento que estaría en tu poder, conociéndolo él se las hubiera arreglado para continuar con sus _negocios"_

"Confié en que la importancia de la carta y su desesperación por obtenerla le hicieran cometer errores y, Sango me ayudó a presentar una documento con una receta de cocina que a final de cuentas resultó quemada"

"Y ¿Onigumo?"

"De ninguna manera pronostique la muerte de nadie, sin embargo la avaricia lo llevó al extremo de tratar de continuar teniendo en su poder la carta que le permitiría seguir manejando a tu padre y eso lo llevó a éste extremo" – respondió Seshomaru

"Kouga esta deshecho" – dijo tristemente Kagome.

Inuyasha se acercó y tomó su mano.

"Fue necesario amor, él era quien lo tenía a tiro"

Kagome no estaba convencida de esa situación, pero decidió no continuar con ese tema.

"¿Y la reina?"

"Era imprescindible su presencia en todo esto. Debo aceptar que nunca me imagine que la enemistad entre ella y tu padre fuera tan grande e incluyera un intento de asesinato hacia la madre del rey" – hizo una pausa – "Kagome, espero que entiendas que nunca fue mi intención que tu padre muriera"

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza pero en ese momento tuvo otra duda.

"Y Lady Kikio, ¿Cómo lograste que entrara en el juego?"

"Eso lo puede contar Bankotsu" – respondió Seshomaru mientras se servía una copa.

Bankotsu sonrió ampliamente y contestó.

"Bueno, Lady Kikio se estaba divirtiendo mucho seduciéndome en el jardín de atrás de la casa, yo sólo me dejé llevar y debo admitir que disfruté un poco. Fue entonces cuando algunos sirvientes _inesperadamente _nos descubrieron y por supuesto ella estaba muy angustiada porque soy yo justamente de quien su marido tiene celos. Fue entonces cuando decidí pedirle que nos ayudara a lavar la reputación de Kagome y al no mostrar ningún interés de hacerlo me vi obligado a mostrar la carta que rescataste de la casa de Suikotsu y que la implica en su relación extramarital. Tengo la leve sospecha de que ella no se encuentra nada contenta con ninguno de nosotros. Así fue como la convencí"

"Tengo la leve impresión de que la reina no confía al cien por ciento en la historia que se le contó" – dijo Sango.

"No importa, la reina podrá ser muy difícil de tratar pero es una mujer inteligente y sólo participará en legitimar la reputación de Kagome con su participación en el matrimonio. Sin embargo, alguien estuvo a punto de echar abajo todo" – dijo observando detenidamente a Inuyasha. Se refería al anillo de compromiso que Inuyasha le había dado – "en el futuro ten la bondad de no embellecer mis planes con ese tipo de detalles"

"Pues yo espero que no nos veamos inmiscuidos en ninguno de tus planes en el futuro" – respondió Inuyasha con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Vaya manera de agradecérmelo" – respondió Seshomaru sonriendo también.

Inuyasha y Kagome por fin estaban a solas, el movimiento de personas en la casa no había disminuido, teniendo hospedada a la reina la actividad continuaba.

Escapando de todos acabaron en la habitación de Inuyasha, estaban abrazados recostados en la cama.

Inuyasha suspiró y le dijo:

"No haremos nada impropio hasta que estemos casados" – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente – "Te amo"

"Sólo son dos días" – respondió Kagome sonriendo.

"Mientras tu hermano mantenga su palabra y no se oponga. Cree que Seshomaru lo obligó a matar a tu padre" – contestó Inuyasha un poco preocupado.

"Nadie pudo saber que papá intentaría matar a la reina"

"No pero mi hermano le indicó que se dirigiera al otro lado de la habitación y llegado el momento Seshomaru y Hoyo no dispararon por lo que tuvo que hacerlo él"

"¿Por qué? Vi cuando Seshomaru hizo bajar la pistola a Hoyo y esconderla"

"La enemistad entre tu padre y mi hermano era bien conocida"

"Me preocupa Kouga. Por otra parte, me cae bien Seshomaru pero a veces creo que tiene hielo en las venas"

"Sólo espero que tu hermano y el mío no continúen con las disputas entre los Taisho y los Higurashi. Afortunadamente tu y yo estaremos lejos… verás que te gustará Canadá, amor"

"Será nuestro paraíso, tú estarás ahí" – Kagome se volteó buscando un beso.

Inuyasha le respondió y el beso inocente se fue transformando en uno muy apasionado, después de unos segundos Inuyasha tuvo el valor para separarse de su prometida. Hizo que Kagome se pusiera de pie.

"Vamos… vete a tu habitación. Después de todo lo ocurrido no podemos comprometer tu reputación nuevamente estando en la habitación de un hombre soltero"

"MMM… pero esta vez no me negaría a casarme con usted"

**Continuará…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza pero la verdad es que se me bajaron las pilas. Muchas gracias alucarzitha. Tu review me emocionó mucho.**

**Como saben sólo falta un capítulo y habrá lemmon, se los prometo.**


	19. Lady Kagome Taisho

**Lady Escándalo**

**Capítulo 19**

**Lady Kagome Taisho**

Al estilo de los Taisho los preparativos para la boda de Inuyasha y Kagome estuvieron listos a los dos días del incidente con el padre de Kagome.

El rey George, hijo de la reina Augusta había sido mandado llamar por su madre para que fuera testigo del enlace al igual que ella. Seshomaru permitió que una parte de los invitados se quedaran a presenciar el matrimonio y siguiendo sus costumbres se dedicaran a comentar entre la alta sociedad el evento.

El vestido de novia había sido mandado hacer en tiempo record, costándole a la familia Taisho una pequeña fortuna, aunque no era lo que el Duque Taisho hubiera deseado para la novia de su hermano. Era blanco, Kagome no estaba muy de acuerdo con el color pero Seshomaru no permitió ningún cambio.

Kouga se había ido de la propiedad pero regresó a tiempo para entregar a Kagome en la ceremonia. Iba de luto y su actitud hacia los Taisho era muy fría y distante.

Bankotsu por su parte parecía haber nacido nuevamente, estaba muy contento. Según Sakura había regresado su hermano tal como era antes de que se enamorara de Kikio. Todos pensaban que se debía precisamente a que por fin se había desengañado de la dama de la que se había enamorado y sin buscarlo se había vengado.

La reina observaba en cada oportunidad que tenía a Kagome buscando alguna señal que hiciera pensar que no era virgen, sin embargo el nerviosismo de la novia porque en cualquier momento todo se viniera abajo hizo que la reina pensara que se trataba de una novia inocente nerviosa y la dejó en paz.

"Sé que una ceremonia así no es lo que una mujer sueña, pero créeme, es lo mejor: estar casada y sobre todo formar parte de la familia Taisho. Parte del daño que se te hizo ha sido reparado, pero lo mejor será que tú y tu futuro marido se alejen un tiempo de aquí. Mi hijo lo ha nombrado segundo al mando en las colonias de Canadá. Estoy segura que te divertirás" – le había dicho la reina.

Kagome estaba temerosa de que todo se derrumbara de un momento a otro, que todo fuera un hermoso sueño, que en cualquier momento su padre se apareciera nuevamente para continuar atormentándola, ó que simplemente alguien se atreviera a retarla y preguntarle si había estado con algún hombre alguna vez.

La hora de la ceremonia había llegado, Kouga estaba a su lado preparado para entregar a la novia pero notó su nerviosismo y se atrevió a decirle esperanzado.

"¿No deseas casarte Kag? Si no deseas casarte yo puedo arreglar las cosas para irnos inmediatamente. Ya te falle una vez y no pienso volver a hacerlo. Puedo detenerlo todo y que Seshomaru y todos los Taisho se vayan directamente al infierno"

"Oh, no Kouga" – Kagome trató de tranquilizarlo – "deseo más que nada en la vida casarme con Inuyasha, sólo estoy temerosa de que algo pueda impedirlo"

"Si es así, vamos" – contestó Kouga con una sonrisa triste – "terminemos con esto"

Entraron en la iglesia, Kagome pudo ver a Inuyasha elegantemente vestido de negro esperándola al pie del altar.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se agrandaron enormemente al ver a su novia entrar al lugar, estaba hermosa con su vestido y todos los presentes desaparecieron. Para él sólo existía Kagome.

Durante los últimos días prácticamente no habían podido verse por los preparativos y en su interior ambos daban gracias por eso. De lo contrario ninguno se hubiera podido controlar y habrían acabado en el dormitorio de él o el de ella y habrían hecho el amor.

Kouga y Kagome llegaron al pie del altar y antes de que le entregara a su hermana le dijo.

"Si te atreves a lastimarla Taisho, ten por seguro que te lo haré pagar"

"Vaya, no conocía esa actitud protectora… algo nuevo ¿eh Kouga?

Kagome rápidamente puso su mano sobre la de Inuyasha y se colocó entre ellos para evitar una confrontación. Kouga no tuvo más remedio que ir a ocupar su lugar junto a Sango y Miroku.

Inuyasha observó detenidamente a Kagome y besó su mano.

"Hola Shaoran"

Kagome se ruborizó por la forma en la que se dirigió a ella y puso atención en el sacerdote que oficiaría la ceremonia.

Durante la boda Kagome estaba atenta cualquier detalle, su temor no disminuía.

De un lado estaba la familia Taisho en pleno incluyendo a Kanna con su bebé en brazos, del otro se encontraban sus hermanos, su cuñado y su sobrino. Y no podían faltar los testigos de honor, el rey y su esposa así como su madre la reina Augusta.

Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron fijamente y realizaron sus votos, más rápido de lo que esperaba había concluido la ceremonia con un beso tierno de parte de los novios.

Al salir del lugar Kagome pudo observar como algunos invitados realizaban comentarios que no alcanzó a escuchar pero estaba segura que se dirigían a ella debido a que la miraban con demasiada atención, especialmente a su vientre. Pero en cuanto esas personas veían a los invitados reales inmediatamente interrumpían su conversación.

Los ahora esposos, recibieron la felicitaciones de sus familias e invitados, se mesclaron entre ellos disfrutando del delicioso banquete que se había preparado para la ocasión. Después de aproximadamente una hora Inuyasha la tomó de la mano y la condujo al salón que estaba en la entrada de Shikon. Kagome no sabía a dónde la llevaba, pensó por un momento que iban a ir a su dormitorio para por fin estar solos. Las mariposas en su estómago revolotearon, estaba emocionada por estar al fin a solas con su esposo.

"No" – dijo Inuyasha cuando vio que la mirada de Kagome se dirigía al piso superior – "tu equipaje se encuentra en el carruaje, ¿vendrás conmigo Kagome?

"Si" – le contestó ella, iría al fin del mundo si él se lo pidiera.

Inuyasha le colocó una hermosa capa blanca en los hombros y tomó su mano dirigiéndose al carruaje, un carruaje muy conocido, donde había empezado toda su aventura.

Kagome no preguntó a donde se dirigían, durante el trayecto habían conversado mucho recordando detalles de la aventura que habían vivido. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino él le cubrió los ojos para que fuera una sorpresa el lugar al habían llegado, dejó que la llevara hasta una habitación y escuchó como la servidumbre dejaba los baúles donde se encontraba su equipaje. Dentro de la conversación que su esposo tuvo con el personal le quedó claro que había alquilado todo el lugar para ellos.

Cuando estuvieron solos Inuyasha descubrió sus ojos y pudo observar el lugar al que la había llevado. Era la habitación en la que habían estado cuando ella todavía estaba caracterizada como Shaoran.

La habitación estaba hermosamente adornada con rosas blancas. Ambos se despojaron de sus capas.

"Debió haberte costado una fortuna alquilar toda la posada"

"Es el regalo de bodas de Seshomaru, espero no decepcionarte. Creo que mi fortuna personal no es tan grande como la de él" – dijo Inuyasha abrazándola.

"Cielos… no lo había pensado antes" – contestó bromeando con él.

Inuyasha tomó sus manos y besó las palmas, mismas que ya estaban curadas de los golpes recibidos. La abrazó nuevamente y sintió el rígido corsé que llevaba puesto bajo el vestido. Hizo un gesto de enojo y la giró para desabrocharle el vestido y retirar todo lo que consideraba que estaba de más. Cuando sólo quedó una fina camisola ella se volteó para verlo directamente a los ojos. Sin temor empezó a desabotonarle el saco, el chaleco y la camisa. Dejó a Inuyasha sólo con los pantalones puestos y la camisa totalmente desabrochada.

La respiración de ambos estaba agitada, Inuyasha tomó sus manos y señaló la mesa con la cabeza.

"Mira… comida"

"¡Inuyasha!" – contestó Kagome con un sonrojo mayor en sus mejillas.

Él se la llevó al lado de la mesa y se sentó con ella en su regazo. Observó las medias que adornaban sus piernas por lo que las retiró despacio, haciendo que la piel de Kagome reaccionara por el contacto.

Inuyasha acarició sus piernas por todo el largo pasándolas debajo de la camisola. Cuando ella pensó que la iba a acariciar en un lugar más íntimo el retiró la mano y tomó un panecillo.

"¿Te acuerdas?"

"Claro que me acuerdo. ¿cómo crees que lo iba a olvidar?"

Kagome llevó a su boca el panecillo que Inuyasha tenía en su mano y lo mordió. Él limpió con su boca las migajas que habían quedado en la comisura de sus labios. Al terminar el bocado Kagome recibió gustosa los labios de su esposo que la besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Delicioso… sabes a manzana" – no permitió que Kagome le contestara porque la distrajo diestramente con su boca encima de sus pezones, provocando su erección instantánea al contacto de su boca con la tela que aún los cubría.

Aprovechando su distracción Kagome le arrebató el resto del panecillo que quedaba en su mano. El reaccionó tratando de recuperarlo jugando con ella, cuando al fin lo tuvo nuevamente en su poder y se lo comió a punto estuvo de atragantarse por la mano de Kagome que lo sorprendió cuando le agarró el pene y se lo apretaba y acariciaba debajo de la tela del pantalón. Por fin detuvo sus caricias para comer un poco de más panecillo.

Inuyasha la observó atentamente y sin decirle nada se levantó dejándola sentada en la silla. Se alejó dos pasos y se volteó para quedar de frente a ella. Se deshizo de la ropa que aún le tenía quedando totalmente desnudo ante su esposa.

Ella estaba absorta ante la visión que tenía. Inuyasha era un hombre demasiado guapo y fuerte.

"Pensé que tenías hambre" – le dijo sacándola del encantamiento en el que se encontraba.

Kagome vio el panecillo que tenía en sus manos con su relleno de manzana desbordándose y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que aventárselo. Él fácilmente pudo haberlo esquivado pero decidió permanecer ahí permitiendo que el panecillo lo manchara del relleno a lo largo de su vientre y a en la base de su pene, mismo que estaba erecto como sólo ella había logrado provocarlo.

Inuyasha observó cómo había quedado decorado.

"Creo que la cena está servida, mi señora" – le dijo.

Kagome no estaba segura si este era un comportamiento adecuado para una pareja casada, pero ardía en deseos de estar al lado del hombre que amaba. Se levantó y caminó hacia él, colocó su mano en el pecho de su esposo empujándolo hasta que cayó en la cama.

"Creo que me rindo mi señora… puede usted hacer conmigo lo que quiera" – le dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome observó detenidamente el relleno de manzana que cubría el vientre de su esposo y parte del pene, no pudo detener el impulso de probar lo que había quedado justo en la punta del miembro por lo que acercó su boca y lo probó con su lengua.

Escuchó como Inuyasha emitía un gemido provocando que ella alzara la vista buscando en la mirada de su esposo algún gesto que indicara que lo había lastimado, pero todo lo que vio fue sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del contacto de su boca sobre él. Esto le dio más valor y se dedicó a chupar con intensidad el pene de su esposo, limpiando el relleno que había caído en él. Cuando terminó de limpiar todo, incluyendo lo que estaba en su vientre lo observó nuevamente, la respiración de él estaba acelerada. No lo soportó más y lo montó.

Su acción sorprendió a Inuyasha, quien tuvo el impulso de sostenerla de la cintura para que no ocurriera de esta forma. Pero no pudo resistir la visión de ver a su esposa montándolo y decidió dejarse llevar, dejarse seducir por la diosa que tenía encima de él.

Kagome estaba feliz de ser capaz de provocar esas reacciones por lo que aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos hasta que hizo que ambos tocaran el cielo con las manos.

Estaban recostados juntos en la cama, cuando por fin él pudo articular palabras.

"No quería que fuera así nuestra primera vez"

Kagome se asustó mucho, parecía que había mal interpretado su reacción y no le había gustado lo que había hecho. Sabía que una esposa no debía comportarse así.

"Perdón…" – dijo tratando de cubrir su desnudez con las sábanas.

Inuyasha no permitió que continuara ni que cometiera el sacrilegio de cubrir su cuerpo. Se acercó rápidamente y la besó profunda y apasionadamente hasta que se separaron por el inconveniente de que tenían que respirar.

"Yo no lo siento, sólo quería que todo fuera perfecto para ti"

"Lo ha sido" – contestó Kagome sonrojándose más.

"Escucha Kagome, tú puedes tomarme cuando y como quieras… sólo que ahora quiero tomarte yo a ti"

Al decir esto su boca se deslizó de la comisura de los labios de Kagome, bajando por su cuello siguiendo su camino hasta los senos de su esposa. Los saboreó detenidamente, con esmero haciendo que Kagome gimiera del placer que sentía ante su contacto. Mientras honraba sus pechos con su boca, su mano se dirigió a su vagina tocando despacio y por la superficie al principio para después aumentar el ritmo y penetrarla con sus dedos.

Su humedad aumentó, el olor de su excitación hicieron que perdiera el control aumentando el ritmo con el que probaba sus senos y la penetraba con su mano.

No pudo contenerse más por lo que se puso encima de ella y la penetró de una sola embestida haciendo que gritara del placer que sentía, seguramente los sirvientes los escucharían pero eso era lo último que le importaba.

La penetró constantemente aumentando el ritmo en el que su pene entraba al paraíso, espero hasta que sintió como Kagome tenía su orgasmo y sólo entonces se permitió llegar él mismo.

-

-

-

Al día siguiente, caminaban por las calles del pueblo. Ambos estaban felices y bastante cansados porque casi no habían dormido, sin embargo debían acudir al Banco para arreglar algunos documentos.

La felicidad se notaba en sus rostros, de vez en cuando se miraban con complicidad. Al encontrarse con algunas personas Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda, tenía mucho tiempo que no se enfrentaba a la sociedad, que alguna vez la había señalado.

"Creo que la gente tiene muy buena memoria"

Inuyasha se limitó a observarla y a apresurar el paso hacia el Banco.

"Muy buenos días señor Taisho" – dijo el gerente del establecimiento.

"Buenos días, estamos aquí para hacer ciertas disposiciones a favor de mi esposa. Quiero que tenga acceso a mi dinero" – contestó Inuyasha.

El gerente hizo una reverencia y besó la mano de Kagome.

"Lady Taisho. Es un honor… permítame felicitarla por su matrimonio"

Después de un rato y cuando terminaron los trámites salieron nuevamente.

"¿Lo ves? La reputación de Lady Kagome Higurashi ha sido reparada y, suponiendo que no fuera así la mala fama desaparecerá cuando Lady Kagome Taisho haga su aparición. Puedes estar segura"

"Pues volví a nacer el día que te conocí Inuyasha. ¿Verdad que todo saldrá bien?"

Inuyasha la abrazó fuertemente.

"Claro, siempre estará bien, amor. Aunque, me gustaría provocar un nuevo escándalo… me encantaría que todos hablaran de todo el amor que nos profesamos y como nos lo demostramos. Que pasamos demasiado tiempo en privado. Es más, si no mal recuerdo tenemos una hermosa habitación esperándonos, ¿por qué no regresamos a ella?"

Regresaron a la habitación de la que no saldrían hasta que tuvieran que regresar a Shikon para preparar su viaje al nuevo continente.

Kagome estaba feliz… Inuyasha tenía razón Lady Kagome Higurashi, Lady Escándalo había desaparecido y en su lugar había aparecido Lady Kagome Taisho.

**Fin**

**Gracias a todos los que se molestaron en dejar un review… BESOS!!!**


End file.
